The new king for a new world
by kikkie
Summary: Adrien father has died, much to the boys delight. Because now, everything he ever want is finally coming his way. And the first thing, was making the woman he loved all his...no matter what. Rated M for lemons, drugs, fighting, cursing and a couple of naughty dreams. Pairing are Adrien/Merinette.
1. Marinette is Ladybug?

"Please stop this..." She cried as she tries to break free of her tight restrains. Naked and afraid, the young woman was tied down to a bed by her feet and hands. Standing over her, was a young man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Why? Don't you want to be with me?" The male asked, in his hand was a syringe that was filled with a neon blue substants, much to the woman horror

"I do...please let me go...I don't want this..." the young woman cried as she tries to break free, only to moan in pain as the rope around her wrist begin to feel tighter.

"Why Marinette?" The male asked. "Why free you and have you run away from me, when I can just keep you tied down."

"I don't want to forget who I am...please Adrien..." She cried, Adrien just smirks at her as he removes the cap over the needle and checks the liquids to see if there is any air in it. Once done, he looks down at her and smiles ear to ear. Her eyes widen at the sight of the man before, the man she once called friend. The man she use to trust her life with, the man she use to have a crush on, the man she use to love.

"Please..." She begged one more time. "Don't do this." She asked him, but her words fell on deaf ears. Adrien hand grabs her by the neck and slowly insurts the needle into her body. The young man then leans towards her ear and whispered:

" _Close your eyes and count to ten_."

(Six months earlier)

"LOVE ME DAVID!"

A woman in a purple skin tight suite and white hair shouted to the sky. You think after all these years, Hawkmoth would find some who can actually challenge Lady bug and I. My god, five years of this, its getting tiring, and annoying. This woman especially! She keeps turning all the guys in Paris her boyfriends, its really disgusting.

"Talk about heart broken." Ladybug tells me as we soared through the city.

"The quicker we take her down, the better. I can't stand hearing the name David." I tell her. We follow the white haired woman to the tallest building in the city. AKA, Chloe's father's hotel, AKA the mayor home. Once we landed on the roof, we make our way over to the white haired woman. Who had a handsome guy tied up to a chair.

"Now we can be together forever!" The white haired woman said.

"Give it up…er…" I was lost with words, I forgot her name.

"Lost love." Ladybug whispered to me.

"Lost Love!" I said.

"Never, David and I should be together!" She shouted at us.

"But he doesn't love you." Ladybug shouted.

"Its not fair!" Lost love shouted. "I have loved David since we were in highschool! And after years of talking, admiring and becoming a good friend, he marries that slut of a skank Courtney!"

"Wait…how long have you known him?" Ladybug asked.

"Since highschool! We have been friends, and I have told him I love him so many times! I loved him highschool, and he went and married that rich slut Courtney! WHY DAVID!?WHY!?" The white haired woman shouted.

"Oh my god…" Ladybug muttered under her breath.

"Please stop saying David." I asked. "I would rather get kicked in the dick, a thousand times, then hear her say David again (Team Four Star joke!)."

"DAVID!" She shouted.

"Ugh!" I shouted before charging her, only to be kicked in the face by her heel. Why do women wear such long heeled shows!? Don't their feet hurt or something?

"David and I will be together forever!" LostLove shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Ladybug shouted. "LUCKY CHARM!" The love of my life shouted as she threw her yo-yo in the air. It sparked and glowed a whit-ish pink-ish light, reviling… a mirror.

"A mirror?" Ladybug asked, not to sound horrible, but after 5 years of this, Ladybug should know that her lucky charm ALWAYS works.

"UGH!" Lostlove shouted, she then tries to shoot her love blast at the two of use, only to have it reflect off the mirror and hit her straight in the face. I then rushed over to her braclet and ripped it out of her hand. I threw it to the ground and stomped on it, freeing the evil butterfly. Ladybug then gets its and free's it from its corruption. Afterwards, she throws her luckycharm in the air and everything turns back to normal.

"Pound it!" She shouted to me, I nod my head and fist bump her fist.

" _Purr_ -fect as always my lady!" I said before taking a bow.

"Well, I got to run!" She tells me before jumping off the roof. I nod my head and did the same. Traveling at the speed of…whatever. To tell you the truth, I was getting bored of my life as Chat Noir. And in the way you think, I mean, fighting crime is great and all, bit now its becoming boring. Plus, Ladybug refuses to tell me who she is! I mean, we have fought side by side for almost seven years! And yet she still can't tell me who she is! Ugh, this is getting so annoying to me!

But, that's my life as a hero.

(Class)

Okay, now that I have defeated that weirdo, its time to finally get to class. I love being a hero, but its so hard to manage my hero life and normal life. When I got to my college, I ran into the boys bathroom and locked the doors. I looked at myself as Chat Noir and smiled, I liked the new changes Plagg made to the costume. Instead of a body suite, I was now wearing a skin tight black shirt, over it was a mini jacket that had black suspenders holding up my baggy black pants. On my feet were knee high boots, and I still had my old gloves, ears, tail and mask on. Plagg thought a street look would be good for me, he wasn't wrong. After checking myself, I decided to changed back into my normal self. I looked at the mirror and fixed my white button up shirt. I then put my long gold hair in a ponytail. I must say, I changed a lot through the seven years of fighting crime. Never in my life I would expect to have the body of gymnast athletic, but here I am. I also had a goatee going on, I should shave when I get home. After adjust my clothes a bit and giving Plagg some cheese, I exit the boys bathroom, pretending I was here the whole time.

"Adrien!" A voice shouted to me, it was Chloe. She ran to me and hugged my arm, and boy it hurt. For such a skinny girl, she has a lot of strength in her. Behind her as always was Sabrina, her glasses wearing friend. Sabrina was nice, and hot, in high school she was a small nerdy girl, but now she is a rocking hot babe. Not my type though, but I am glad she finally gain some weight, now she's got boobs and such. So does Alya and Marinette, my god those two were curvy. And Ladybug also became curvy throughout the years, just thinking about her body in that skin suite….OH NO! I quickly begin to think of disgusting things. Now was not the time to have a boner.

"Adrien!" Nino shouted for me, I turned my head and looked in his direction. He, Ayla, and Marinette came walking towards me. Unlike Chloe, we all grew up from our kid body. After Senior year, Neno and I hit the gym when we entered college, he wasn't as buff as I was, but he did get a six pack. And then Ayla here got her body with both food and exercising. Don't know how Marinette got her body, but she looked smoking hot! Her chest was bigger, her hips were a bit wider, making her butt bigger. She looked so hot.

"Yo!" I responded.

"Did you do the math homework? I didn't understand question 8." Nino asked me.

"Question 8? Did anyone understand 12 through 16?" Ayla asked.

"Ugh, who cares! Adrien and I are going to the tower for a nice afternoon of tea and biscuits."

"Everyone disappearing today." Alya said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh, its nothing. Marinette and I were talking about how she would always disappear at the randomize times in high school. Now that we are in college, everyone disappears out of nowhere." Ayla said.

"Eh, I just some me time some times." Marinette said.

"Like five minutes ago?" Alya asked. Wait, five minutes ago? I saw Ladybug five minutes ago…now that I think about, Marinette and Ladybug have the same hair style…and body shape… and voice…and eye color…oh my god! All this time, the love of my LIFE has been right next to me! For seven years, she was right next to me! And the best part, she already has a crush on me! I think my boring life will finally be turning around soon!

"Oh my god." I muttered to myself with a smile on my face.

(Marinette POV)

"Are you okay Adrien?" I asked the hunk of blondie in front of me that I had been in love with since high school. Yes, you heard rightly, **had love**. After my encounter with LostLove, I am starting to think I should my crush over him before it gets out of hand.

"I am." He spoke, he then gets out of Chloe grip and smiles down at me. My god, he was so dreamy, but I can't let my feeling get in the way! Get rid of those feeling Marinette, I mean…that guy in social studies is hot. Not as hot as Adrien, but at least I have a shot with him.

"Hey, Marinette, can I ask you something?" He asked me, I nod my head. "Do you want to go Mele Café after math, together?

"As friends?" I asked.

"Actually, as a date." Adrien said, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE in the area stopped in their tracks and stared directly at us. Who knew so many ears were listening in on our conversation. Then again, Adrien was the son of a rich fashion designer.

"No." I responded, and everyone gasped, even Chloe.

"No?" Adrien asked me.

"Why ask me to go on a date now?" I asked. "You and I have known each other for almost five years, and your NOW asking me on a date. I literally been drooling over you for five years, five years that you knew about, and you decided NOW to ask me out?" I asked, truth be told, I wasn't mad about him asking me on a date. I was mad at the fact that he asked me out when I just made a commitment to give up my love on him.

"I even followed you here to this community college to be with you, and you now want to date me!?"

"Well…I just think your hot now." Adrien replied, wait a minute, I was I ugly before?

"Oh my god, I am so glad you thought she was ugly too back in highschool!" Chloe spoke.

"SHUT UP CHLOE!" Adrien and I shouted.

"And you think I am hot now? That's your excuses! Ugh, fuck off!" I shouted at him, I then walked away from the hallway, ignoring all the eyes on me. That's right world, I just rejected the hottest guy in Paris, and it felt great. Its time to turn a new leaf after all! No more going after Adrien, no more drooling over something I can't have. There is no way I am becoming LostLove!

(Adrien POV, after classes in his home)

"There is no god." I muttered to myself as I stared at my high school class picture and a picture of Ladybug. There is denning, Marinette and Ladybug are the same. I should have realized this when I a teen.

"So…what now?" Plagg asked me.

"I live alone for the rest of my miserable life." I responded. "What's the point of living if the light of your life doesn't want to shine for you?"

"You need to find a different girl to stalk." Plagg told me.

"I don't stalk her!" I shouted back at the Kwami, only for him to throw the pictures of Ladybug I had all over my room in my face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Okay, you have a poin-ADRIEN!" A woman shouted from my door, she sounded like Nathalie Sancoeur! Was she back from Japan? Where's my father? I stood up from my desk and walked over to the door. I opened and saw her. Her beautiful face had a black eye and her left arm was in a cast.

"What happened to you?" I asked in shocked. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she stares at me for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and leading me to my bed. She then makes me sit down, but not before taking a seat.

"Adrien…your father is **dead.** "

 _ **Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review and thank you again for reading.**_


	2. My fatherhe is gone

(Adrien POV)

"What?" I asked, did she just say dead? DEAD!? MY FATHER!? DIED!?

"I am so sorry…" She said in a low and soft voice.

"What happened?" I asked as tears begin to cloud my sight.

"Your father was late to a meeting, so he made the driver of his limo speed through the streets like a bat out of hell. He didn't stop when the light turned red… The collision killed your father instantly, I am so sorry Adrien." She told me, I gently put my hand over my chest, the feeling I was getting…it wasn't pain.

"I need to be alone." I said. "I need to think…I…" I started, Nathalie gently rest her hand on my shoulder.

"I have called security here to watch your home. Call me if you need anything Adrien." She said. "Also, the hearing for your father's will, it will be on Thursday."

"Oh god…" I muttered as tears fall down my cheeks. "Dad…"

"I am so sorry." Nathalie said before walking out of my room, once gone, Plagg flies over to me and lays on my head.

"Let it out buddy." He spoke to me, although, I couldn't help but to look at him and smile. I wasn't crying tears of sadness, I was crying tears of JOY! He's gone! My father is finally out of my life! I mean, sure I am sad he is dead, but sadly to say, that was the only way I could get away from him. Heck, he locked me in the house for a whole entire summer after my senior year. I am finally free of that man! He's gone! GONE!

"Oh this is great!" I shouted, I then stood up on my feet and make my way to my fathers office. I walked over to one of the portraits he had of one of his famous design. I stared at for a few minutes before pulling it off the wall, revealing a door. I couldn't help but smile in glee, a very dark happy glee.

"The king of Fashion is gone, only for his son to rise from his ashes. Now all I need for my kingdom to flourish and a queen."

(Two days later, Marinette)

"Poor Adrien…" I muttered after reading an article in the newspaper about Gabriel. Even the title was depressing. "GREAT FASHION DESIGNER DEAD IN CAR ACCIDENT!" I said outloud, as the crispy image of Gabriel burned body. Today was the funeral, and decided to go to pay my respect to my hero, also Adrien invited me. Nino said its best if I go, he needs all of his friends right now. He must be in a dark place right now. I mean both of his parents are gone now, poor guy.

"Marinette!" Tikki spoke to me.

"Yes?" I responded.

"It's almost time to go!" She told me, I looked at my watch and gasped. The funeral was in half an hour and it was a 20 minute walk from my apartment. I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my purse, grabbed some cookies for Takki, and then rushed out of my apartment quicker than someone blowing a birthday candle out. After when I entered college, I decided to move into an apartment near the community college. My parents thought it be cheaper to go to a community college without getting into debt. And they were right, I started working in the bakery part time. Making enough money to go to school and live. Although it was a studio apartment, it was still awesome. Anyway as I walked over to the graveyard I begin to notice something. It was dark, gloomy and depressing. Wow, I didn't know Gabriel was a big thing in this town.

"Marinette?" A voice calls to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Adrien looking through a window in a limo. I guess he wanted to go to his father funeral in style.

"Hey Adrien." I spoke. "How you been holding up?"

"Dark days." He tells me. "Hey, you want a lift!?"

"Uh, no thanks." I spoke, even though I swore not to have feeling for him again, I was still attracted to him.

"You sure, I know La-Meche Heels are both killer and cheaply made." He tells me, and sadly to say he was right. A walk from my apartment to the graveyard would damage these shoes brutally. And they cost a lot. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"You sure it's no hassel?" I asked.

"Were going to the same place, aren't we?" He asked with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as I got into the car with him. The inside of the limo was nice. Black leather seats with neon purple outlining all over the place.

"See anything you like?" Adrien asked me as he adjust his tie. He looked so dreamy.

"Naw!" I joked as I gently punched his shoulder, making him smile in the process.

(Adrien POV)

Oh god, give me the strength to not tackle this woman in the car. It was a ten-minute drive to the funeral, and I was stuck in the car with the love of my life, and worse, she was in a mini dress. Well, not that way, it was black with long sleeves and turtle neck. The bottom half was a flowy, and those heels.

"Fuck it!" I shouted before grabbing her arm, I then yanked her small boy close to me and pressed my lips to hers. I was going to take her now!

"Adrien! What are you-" I cut her off with another kiss, this time I stuck my tongue into her mouth. I then forced my hand to her shoulder and pull her down to the seat in the process. When we separated, I nearly lost my mind! Her eyes were watery, her cheeks were flushed red and there was a thing line of saliva still connecting us.

"Your so hot!" I said before kissing chin down to her neck. Marinette shakes a little. Entwining her fingers in my hair. My left hand reaches down her dress and yanks at her panties. Hehe, she was wearing satin panties, and they were black to, such a naughty girl. Well, not as naughty when I get her in my arms.

"Adrien!" She shouted as I pull her panties down and off her long curvy legs, a small gasp escapes her lips before I spread her long beautiful legs apart. Oh god! There it was, her flower. Her wet, pink and beautiful flower, I could feel my mouth watering. I wanted to taste it so bad, and I did. I leaned down and press my tongue against the pistil of her flower. I don't know why, but the smell made me so horny. Talk about a pussy of gold, I kept licking and licking her flower, making her wetter.

"Adrien, please stop! were almost at the home!" She shouted at me, her voice sounded so holy and beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful!

"Who cares!" I shouted, I removed my face from her flower and begin to undo my belt. She stared at me in shock as I pull down my pants, freeing the annoying pole that was make my pants tight.

"Oh my god your huge." She said with a huge blush on her face. "I'm not sure that will fit…" She tells me as I pull her body closes to mine. I gently rub my tip against her moist and waiting hole. God, my dream was finally coming true, I was about to lose my virginity to the woman I love. Oh thank you god! I closed my eyes and take a deep breathe before slowly going into her wet folds…

"Adrien…Adrien!" A voice calls to me, I opened my eyes to Marinette staring down at me in worry.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You fell asleep." She tells me, oh my god! Don't tell me that was all a dream! "Also, your father's assistant was calling for you."

"Oh, okay." I said, I took a quick glance down at my pants to see if I was showing. Good, no boner today! As I get out of the car, I was greeted by sad faces and tears. Almost every business person in Paris was here, and a small amount of my classmates were here. All dressed in black, crying as if they had lost someone of their own. I found it very pathetic, and I wasn't talking about my friends, I was talking about my father's business partners. They looked like crying babies that just lost their lollipops. They weren't sad because my father was dead, they were sad because he couldn't make them money anymore. But knowing my father, he probably broke the business into pieces and sold it amongst them. Leaving me not a penny or a dime. And yes, he's that cruel. In the corner of my eye, I see Nathalie walking towards me.

"Adrien…" She spoke, I looked at her and smiled weakly, or morally, look like I am trying to smile.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Your father, before he died, wanted you to hear the reading of his will before burying his body." She tells me, I wonder why he do that?

"Uh, okay!" I spoke, I wave goodbye to Marinette and makes my way into the funeral home. Nat leads me to a office room with the priest that will send my father to heaven. He says hello and gives me his pity before seating me down and turning on a video my father made for me. I laid back into the chair and prepared my self for the cruel words my father was about to tell me in this stupid recording.

"Hello Adrien…" My father spoke, he sat on a chair of gold and stared down at the camera like it was his servant. This is going to be so annoying to listen too.

"If you are watching this, I am dead. First thing I want you to do is to please not shed a tear for me." He tells me, don't worry, I'm not! "Second I am here to tell you about my assets. As you know, I am in charge of my fashion company, a network of 184 million dollars."

"I know." I said, waiting for him to tell me I am broke and he thinks I am a weak-minded son.

"What you don't know, I have business in other places, such as food products, real estate and even some electronics. This increases my…our family business by 300%."

"Wait…what?" I asked.

"In the long run, our family net work is about 17.9 billion dollars. And I am handing all down to you." He said…wait a minute, did he just…what? Did he really give all that to me!?

"Of course, your not the only one being rewarded, Nathalie Sancoeur!" He spoke, I looked over to the woman next to me. "For your services to me and my son, I will be giving a parting gift of five million dollars. Thank you for helping me raise my son, I hope this gift is to your liking."

"Oh my god." Nat said before literally keeling over.

"And of course everything I own is in your name now. The point I am trying to say is…I am so sorry for the way I treated you." My father said, I could feel my ears perk up in curiosity. "After your mother disappearance, I became paranoid and worried, feeling that whatever took her was going to come after you next. I was scared, but now I see that maybe it was all in my head. I am so sorry Adrien, I hope you can forgive me in the end." Gabriel said, oh my god…my dad…loved me.

"I pray beyond the heavens can have a great life. Goodbye Adrien." He spoke before the screen turns black. I couldn't help but shed a tear, he was an asshole, but he was my father in the end. Nat gently place a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time Adrien." She whispered into my ear. I nod my head and follow her out the room. She leads me into the church, where everyone in black was sitting down and talking amongst themselves. Nat made me sit next to the priest podium. Everything he said about my father was half true, I mean, he wasn't that much of a jerk. Also, we were having a closed coffin, apparently, his burnt body was…uh…terrifying. So after the burial, Nino, Marinette, Chloe and Ayla came to me after the burial.

"Hey Adrien…" Ayla spoke. "How you holding up?"

"I'm…doing okay. Thank you all for coming, I didn't just want my dad's business partners to be in here." I said, and it was the truth.

"Oh Adrien!" Chloe started, she then runs over to me and hugs my arm. "My dad said that he is willing to have you stay at the hotel as long as you like!"

"That's uh…okay Chloe." I said as I slowly pushed her away. "Hey, can you guys join me for dinner at the Rose fall?"

"That five-star restaurant located in downtown Paris?" Ayla asked. "With the actual fountain of chocolate?"

"Yea, I don't feel like being by myself for dinner again." I told her.

"Uh, that's literally two hours away from where I live. I am not sure I can go Adrien." Marinette tells me.

"I can give you a ride!" I told her, I seriously did not want to be alone with Chloe, Sabrina I can handle, but Chloe…HELL NO!

"Well…I guess. I wonder what I should wear?" Marinette asked herself, please let it me a low-cut top with a mini dress…of wait, she needs to wear a cocktail dress to this place. Dammit!

"A cocktail dress is suitable." I said.

"Yea, but try not to look trashy, this is a high-class place." Chloe said. "Like nothing from Amazon that's 5 dollars."

"Chloe I swear to god…" I muttered under my breath as I glared dagger down at her.

"What, it's the truth. People there wear clothes that at least upon five grand. Most of her clothes aren't even double digits!" Chloe said, making the love of my life look to the ground in sadness. I rolled my eyes at Chloe comment and looked at Marinette.

"You know what, let's go to the mall! Everything on me!" I said, I did just get a large sum of cash. Why not spend it on something valuable. Also, their faces looked priceless!

"Oh no, you don't have too!" Marinette said, with a small blush on her face.

"Yea, why don't you and I go alone instead!" Chloe tells me, but I ignored her comment.

"Oh no! I insist! Its no problem really!" I said, please Marinette! Say yes, all you have to do is say yes! I don't want to spend the night with Chloe! Hell, I don't want to be with Ayla and Nino right now. But I wouldnt mind if you were there! Please my angerl, my light, my reason of living, please say yes.

"Well…I don't have class tomorrow." Marinette said, and like that, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into the limo. Of course the others soon followed as well and hopped in, but I had her all to my self in a corner.

Kikkie: Thank you for reading!


	3. Shopping and a chocolate bath!

_**EH! I am so happy people are enjoying this story! I thought no one would like it, but wow, a lot of you do. Thank you for all your reviews and messages! I am having a ball writing this story because it gives me a reason to binge watch the series again on Netflix. Anyway, thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

(Marinette POV)

"Which one you think I should wear, the purple one of the red one?" Ayla asked me as she shows me to dresses that would look on her. Adrien dragged me and the others to a high-class mall with thousand dollar clothing with brand names. Well, everyone except for Chloe, she just followed us here. Now Adrien has become daddy war bucks and is buying us stuff. He must be deeply depressed and is trying to hide it.

"Marinette!" Adrien calls to me, I looked over my shoulder and saw him walking towards me with another cocktail dress. It was a laced blue dress that had an open back to it. It looked pretty, but I wasn't sure if I'd look good in it.

"Adrien, this one looks, a bit tight." I said.

"Oh, its stretchy fabric! Plus, the dark blue goes perfect with your eyes." He tells me, I couldn't help but to blush at his words. "Come on, try it on! The rime stones are actually sapphire stones!"

"Really?" Ayla asked in shocked.

"Yep, only three of its kind has been made. So try it!" He tells me, and I did as told. I took the dress out of his hand and made my was to the dressing room. After putting it on and taking a couple of pictures, I realized that the dress did look amazing on me. It was tight fitted and showed off my curves very nicely. The only problem I had with this dress was that it stopped about five inches from my thighs. And it had a very low cut V-line, showing my breast off a lot. But other than that, it was a nice looking dress. I think its best if I get this dress, Adrien is willing to buy it for me, don't know why.

(Adrien POV)

"I wonder if I could convince her to go to Victoria secret, buy her some thongs in the process." I told Plagg.

"You are so weird." Plagg responded to me.

"I'm in love Plagg! She's the woman of my dreams." I responded, wasn't lying, she was!

"You weren't in love with Marinette, you were in love with Lady Bug." Plagg said.

"Actually, I did have feelings for Marinette at one point of my life. But she was shy and barely talked to me. I even tried to kiss her once when she invited me to her house to play games. But her parents kept budding in, such cuckolds!" I said.

"But she doesn't want you now." Plagg tells me.

"True, but Ayla told me that she once had feelings for me. All I need is to bring those feelings back." I said.

"Adrien!" Marinette called to me, Plagg flies into my pocket before Marinette saw him. I looked at her in the dress and smiled. She looked so stunning, I couldn't wait to get her in my bed.

"Great, lets find you some heels and be on our way. It's almost dark" I said, she nods her head and follows me to the shoe section of the store. Then after getting some jewelry and bag for an unknown reason, we took our leave from the mall. This is the first time I ever spent 50 grand of items. I bought Ayla, Sabrina and Marinette dresses, jewelry, shoes and a makeover that all equal to a large sum of cash. Nino and I got custom made suites. It amazes me what people can do in four hours when you give them cash. Anyway, after buying everyone everything they need, we head over to the restaurant. The second we came of our rides, I was ambushed by reporters who wanted to know how I felt.

"I feel awful." I responded to the reporters. "My dad's dead, he was the only family I had. Now I am alone."

"What will happen to your father's company?" One reporter asked me.

"That is the least of my problems right now. Excuse me, I have dinner to attend to." I told the reporters, I then push them to the side for me and my friends to go through. Once inside the restaurant, the security in the restaurant kept the reporters out and began to escort us to our table. They took us to a table that was against the wall. I made sure to push Marinette to the corner, once there, I took a seat next to her. My god, she looked so stunning and sexy in that dress. And she was in the corner, all to me…well, in the public eye of my friends. But still mine in the corner none the less.

"Wow, what a fancy place." Marinette said.

"All for you, my Lady." I thought to myself as I examine her body.

"Holy crap, the prices here are insane!" Ayla said. "150 dollars for a glass of soda."

"Apparently is made from the finest water in the world." Nino said in a sarcastic voice. "I call BS."

"You just think that way because you haven't been living in the high-class world." Chloe said with a smirk.

"All these dishes, I wonder what to choose." Marinette asked.

"How about we start with an appetizer." I said. "Anyone in the mood for steak tartare?"

"What?" Ayla asked.

"Its raw meat." Chloe responded.

"Uh, finely chopped or minced raw horsemeat." I responded as I read the menu. "Eh, I never saw the horse part."

"How about we have this thing called…blooming mushroom?" Marinette asked.

"Good choice!" I responded, those were always my favorite appetizers here.

"Fried mini mushrooms, really?" Chloe asked. "There are like so many better dishes here to eat that isn't high calorie dish."

"Then pick something." I responded.

"Lets get the Steak Tartare then!" Chloe said with a smile on his face.

"Mushrooms it is then!" I responded.

"Oh my god, is that the chocolate fountain!" Alya asked as she points to the back of the room. She was pointing to the 10-foot fountain with a cupid peeing out chocolate liquid into a mini pool that was five feet deep.

"Yep! My dad use to make sure his cheese cake was covered in chocolate from that fountain." I responded.

"I wonder what it be like to swim in chocolate?" Marinette asked with a small smile on her face. She practically sparkled when she said those words.

"It would probably hard to move around." Ayla said.

"I bet you ten bucks it isn't." Marinette said with a smirk.

"I bet you 50 it is!" She responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Chloe asked. I watched Marinette stand up from her seat scotte past me and Ayla. She then makes to the fountain, I and everyone in the area watched in curiousity at what she was about to do. She sat at the edge before removing her shoes, she then pinches her nose with her thumb and index finger on her left hand before throwing her body backwards. Diving pratically into the chocolate like it was a swimming pool. I threw my napkin down at the table and ran over to her, the others did the same.

"Oh my god!" Ayla shouted. "How does it feel?" She asked the girl covered in chocolate, Marinette moves her body around with ease.

"It feels like I am in a warm cup of hot coco!" Marinette said, she then presses her fingers to her lips and licked them. "This is amazing!"

"Yea, and you ruined the chocolate for everyone!" Chloe shouted before throwing her napkin at Marinette face. The young girl ignored the napkin and smiled as she wipes the brown sweet from her eyes.

"This feels amazing! Like a mud bath you can eat!" Marinette described to me. "I wonder if this is good for the skin?"

"Oh, I want to try!" Ayla shouted, she then takes off her shoes and climbs in. I couldn't help but giggle as Chloe begins to lose her mind.

"Adrien spent 90 thousand dollars on both of you! And you ruin it like this!" Chloe shouted. "ABUSERS!" Chloe shouted on the top of her lungs, Marinette smiled at her before moving her hand to her. Splashing her rim crested yellow cocktail dress with a big brown stain on her hip. Chloe growls in anger as she stomps her foot to the ground.

"MY DRESS! FUCK!" Chloe shouted.

"This feels nice." Marinette said with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but to take off my shoes and climb on the edge, only to be stopped by the manager.

"Sir! I must ask you and your friends to leave!" The manager tells me. I smiled at the man before saying:

"I think we will stay and enjoy the chocolate pool." I said, I then reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a copied paper that was part of my family document that contained info of all our business. I hand the piece of paper to the manager, the only man pulls his glasses out and begins to read. Only to gasped at the paper.

"I am so sorry sir! I didn't know it was- its alright." I tell the old man, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"Just clear out the restaurant for me and my friends. And then bring out everything on the menu. My friends and I love a good buffet." I tell the man, the older male nods his head at me before walking away. Once gone, I jump into the chocolate pool and smiled. Marinette was right, this does feel amazing against my skin! I looked over at Nino with a huge smirk on my face.

"Jump in! The chocolate feels amazing!" I said.

"But, we might get arrested!" He responded.

"Naw!" I said. "I made a few arrangements to accommodate us." I said with a smirk on my face, I could see the restaurant slowly beginning to become empty as the manager did as I said. This is the best way to start my new life! I looked over to Nino and chuckled:

"Now hop in!"

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! I wonder what a chocolate bath feels like.

Marinette: Soft and smooth.

Adrien: You look delicious ;)

Marinette: what?

Adrien: Nothing O/O

Kikkie: Please review and have a nice day. *hops into the chocolate pool*

Chloe: UGH! MY HAIR! DX


	4. Sleep over!

_**Kikkie: So sorry for the wait! My computer kind of broke and I needed to get it fix. Again I am so sorry for the wait, I made this chapter extra long to make up for the lost time. I hope you enjoy!**_

(Marinette POV)

"Why are we spending the night at Adrien house?" Tikki asked me as I washed my hair of the chocolate mess. After my bath in the chocolate pool, I ate some sort of caviar dish that taste amazing! Afterwards, we hopped into a limo and Adrien practically begged us to stay with him for a night. He looked so sad and depressed that he would probably swallow a bottle of sleeping pills to end his life. So I agreed, and did the other, expect for Sabrina, she had to go home and care for her aunt. Now I am drying my hair, after taking a shower, and wearing Adriens clothes just so I can look presentable to him for the night. He gave me a grey sweat pants to wear and a black shirt that was half my body size. Tikki had been in my purse the whole time I was with Adrien; it amazes me how a simple trip to the funeral home turned into a night of fun.

"Eh, its to help Adrien get through the noght, remember, his father died." I said, Tikki just sighed before flying up to my face to shout:

"Remember that thing you swore, that you would not found over Adrien anymore?" Tikki told me.

"And I won't, but he's still a friend. And he needs his friends now." I told her.

"Well, if you feel that way, then I shouldn't go against you. But remember, you DON'T love him anymore!"

"Of course not!" I said with a smirk on my face. "Now come on, Adrien playing the new Outlast game!" I shouted before running out the room, with Takki hidden underneath my shirt of course. I made my way to Adrien room, where everyone, including Chloe, was sitting on Adrien bed playing of watching video games. I couldn't help but smile, Adrien was so happy. I am glad to give him this small amount pleasure.

(Adrien POV)

"OH MY GOD NO!" I shouted as I watched my character Blake, get killed in the most gruesome way! "Oh there is no god!" I said before handing the controller to Nino. "Your turn!" I said before giving the kid the remote. My bubbly best bud took the remote and decided to play the game. I saw Marinette in the corner and take a seat next to her. I could practically smell the cherry blossom shampoo coming from her hair. She looked so pretty, in my old high school PJ's. She looked radiant, but that won't nothing compare to our wedding day. I am sure she'll wear something sexy.

"This game is so scary, I don't see how you guys like this kind of stuff." She tells me as she cringes at a death scene.

"I can hold you if you want." I tell her.

"No, I am good!" She tells me with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and fell backwards on my bed. I had a big bed that could fit ten people, so I decided to watch the gamming action from where I was laying, while also examining Marinette. How am I going to get the love of my life to accept me as her boyfriend, maybe even more!? As the night pass, we all fell asleep, I was third to go, after Marinette and Chloe, who both knocked out within a few minutes to eachother. I fell asleep next to Marinette, wrapping my arms around her waist, I gently close my eyes and begin to dream a beautiful life with me and her. A blue house, with a white pinket fence, and fire place in the living. Big enough to warm our naked bodies when we make love within the night. I want her, I want to taste her, I want to feel her, I want everything that's her. I want to raise mini version of us! I just wish she give the chance!

"Adrien?" A voice called to me, I opened my eyes to a dark room, the only light that light the room was the game over sign coming from the TV. Nino had played all that he can, before knocking out like a sack of potatoes that fell down a fleet of stairs hit someone.

"Adrien." The voice calls to me again, I looked in its direction and saw blue eyes staring back at me. It was Marinette's eyes, and they practically melted my heart away.

"Yes Marinette?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare, can I cuddle with you?" She asked me, I wasted no time turning my body around and holding her close to me. She was warm and smelled like rose petals.

"Adrien…" She moaned in my ear, I could literally feel my manhood rise.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Your so warm." She tells me before pressing her nose to my neck.

"So are you." I tell her, my dick was standing up high and mighty at this point, thank god I wasn't holding her fully close.

"Something is poking me." She said, she then lifts the covers up and saw it…my raging boner. Oh my god I felt so ashamed! Ugh, she probably thinks I am a pervert now!

"Wow, your big." She said, making me blush, my doctor always said I…matured early at a young age.

"I…uh…" I tried to find the right words now, but nothing came to mind. Well, none that was perverted.

"You know I am virgin, I have never even seen a man naked before." She tells me. "Also, who is snoring like a chainsaw?" She asked me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Chloe drooling on my pillow with her mouth wide open.

"Its Chloe." I said with a smile on my face. Good thing Chloe is snoring, I can change the subject from my boner.

"This is the first time I see her without make-up." Marinette said. "I wish I had my phone, I could take a picture of her right now."

"Your so devious." I tell her.

"Devious huh?" She asked me, she then leans towards my face and kissed my lips. Her lips were so moist and soft; heaven is seriously missing an angel. When we separated, she looked flush and hot.

"Was that too much?" She asked me.

"No!" I shouted before jumping on top of her. I pressed my lips to her and force my hand up her shirt. Grasping her big size breast like there was no tomorrow! Her arms wrapped around my neck and held me close. This was heaven, I could die happy right now!

"Ngh!" A noise came next to us, we both stopped what were doing and looking in its direction. It was Chloe, and she looked like she was having a bad dream.

"Fuck…" I muttered. I then looked down to Marinette and sighed. "We better stop, before she wakes up and has a heart attack." I told her. Marinette just smirks at me before grabbing my head and pulling it down so that she could whisper such beautiful seductive words…

 _"Give it to me."_

She whispered into my ear. I smirked at her words, who knew she had a dirty mind. But I didn't let that stop me from pulling her pants down. My god her ass was big, I couldn't wait to pound into it. Pound it she always said, well, I am about to pound it into her. I forcefully grabbed the end of her pants and yanked her pants down to her knees…exposing that delicious pink virgin flower. I couldn't wait to taste it! I lean forward and gently pressed my tongue against her clit. The seed of her flower, I wanted it to blossom and make me some kids. Oh Marinette, I you were mine. I would make your life so happy that you wish you never leave me, even after death.

"Adrien…" She moaned, its was magical to my ears.

"Adrien…Adrein…ADRIEN!"

I opened my eyes in a hurry and saw that I again was having a wet dream. And worse, Marinette was sleeping next to me, calling my name.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Its almost ten, so I am going to head home. Thanks for the dinner and dress." She tells me, I raised my head and looked around my room. Everyone in the room was still sleeping, then again we did stay up till four AM.

"Oh, okay. I will see you in class." I said with a smile on my face. I hope she didn't see my raging hard boner, I had a big puffy blanket but I didn't know if that was strong enough to cover my dick. I watched her slide off my bed and walk out the room. I couldn't help but to glance at her butt a couple of times, it looked nice in my PJ's.

"Uh!" She stopped mid-way and looked back at me. "I will send your clothes back after I get the cleaned." She tells me, I nodded my head and wave goodbye to her. I then throw my head back into the pillow and sighed with a smile on my face. It disappeared five seconds later when I heard Marinette scream and my front door shut loudly. And it was loud enough to wake everyone in the room up! I was the first to jump out of my bed and run to the front door to see Marinette practically hyperventilating. Ayla runs to Marinette and tries to calm her down while Chloe and I took a peek at what was behind the door. It was thousands of reports….eh, more like 20. But they were all at my door screaming questions that could reach the high heavens.

"Reporters? This early!?" Chloe asked.

"How they even get onto your lawn?" Nino asked me, it then dawned on me that I didn't close the gates last night.

"Oh god-dammit." I muttered under my breath before facepalming myself. I then looked over to Marinette and sighed. Even though she calmed down, I could see that she was somewhat scared.

"Can we call the police or something?" Nino asked.

"Or turn on the sprinklers?" Chloe said, and she had a point, but that won't get the fully out my hair. I sighed and opened the door, I knew these people would never leave me alone. The second I was out, I was ambushed by lights and microphones being shoved into my face.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU!?"

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR FATHER'S STOCK?!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR SELLING YOUR FAMILY'S COMPANY BECAUSE YOUR NOT A FASHION GENIUS?"

"ENOUGH!"

I shouted at the reports, making all the lights and microphones being shoved in my face stop. Once they stopped talking I sighed and said:

"I will answer some question in a short time." I responded.

"But we need answers now!" A reporter shouted at me, I never knew reporters could be so rude.

"Yea, you can't leave us in the dark." Another one answered, are they serious right now?

"Are you serious right now?" I asked. "You come onto my lawn, demanding answers LITERALLY the day AFTER I buried my father! Also you gave my friend a heart attack! Your lucky I am not calling the police! Now get off my lawn before I turn on the sprinklers!" I shouted at the reporter. I then walked into my house and sighed.

"I need Nat…"

(Marinette POV)

"Oh my god…" I muttered as I stared at almost THOUSANDS of pictures of me on the computer. Most of them was me in Adrien Pj's…there's even a gif of me running into the house. People were making meme's of me, this is so embarrassing!

"I am not going to lie, you looked very pretty in those Pj's." Tikki said as she floats near my screen. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I guess." I told my friend. "I just…feel weird being around Adrien now…maybe I shouldn't have slept over.'

"Well, what's done is done! Now you have to get ready for class!" Tikki told me, I looked at the time on my computer and gasp. My math class was about to start 12 minutes! And it takes half an hour to get there! Oh crap! OH CRAP!

"Uh…you could possible get there quicker if you…spot on." Tikki tells me, I nod my head and wasted no time transforming. Once Ladybug-up, I jumped out the window and dashed from one building to another, only to be stopped by a stick of ice. I stopped what I was doing and looked in the direction the ice came from. It was a man in a skin tight blue suit with a machine on his back, and he was freezing people on the streets. Well, looks like I am going to be late to my class after all. I stopped what I was doing and jumped down to the street ground, preparing myself to attack. And just on que, Chat Noir arrived.

"What's new Pussy-Cat?" He asked me, I couldn't help but to smirk at his words.

"Some villain freezing people." I told him, the both of hid behind a pillar, waiting for a chance to attack that man. Once his back was turned, Chat Noir charged at him, only for him to turn around and throw a giant ice ball at him.

"CHAT!" I shouted, I threw my yo-yo at his leg, making the pink ladybug wrap itself around his ankle. I then yanked his body towards me, saving his from getting a frost bite.

"Thank you my lady!" Chat tells me with a smirk on his face after he landed next to me. "That would have been a CAT-astrophe."

"Oh look, if it's the sexual deprived duo." The man in blue said…sexual deprived? What does that mean, also he had a very weird voice. Like a sarcastic flamboyant gay man in movies, or squid ward from spongebob.

"Okay, gross!" Chat said. "Also, what's your deal dude?"

"I am so tired of big corporations telling me that my art sculptures are disgusting." The man said. "My ice sculptures are art itself."

"Are you Gab Barnol?" Chat asked.

"Yes." Gab responded, wow, this is the first akumatized victim that didn't call himself by the name Hawkmoth gave them.

"Your sculptures are…disturbing!" Chat Noir said. "I mean, you literally made an ice sculpture of a little girl blowing a grown man!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted in shock, Chat Noir nods his head.

"Yea, and he did it at a pedophile rehab graduation." Chat Noir said to me.

"At least my sculptures have more fashion then you do in your little pinky, girl!" He tells me, did he just insult my sense of fashion? "I mean, five years and you're still clinging to that awful suite that shows off those terrible curves you have **. I mean really, have you ever eaten a salad before in your life**?"

"Oh no, you have to die now." I said before throwing my charm into the air. It fell down and gave…a magnifying glass?

"Oh no, a magnifying glass, what are you going to do? Examine me to death?" He said, I raised the magnifying glass to the sun, creating a small fire at his shoe. He screams and cries before falling backwards and breaking his ice machine on his back, and also freeing the butterfly. Like always, I grabbed the butterfly and turned it normal. When done, I throw my lucky charm in the air and unfreeze everyone one of Gab victims. Afterwards, I fist pump Chat Noir and frowned.

"What's wrong my lady?" Chat asked.

"Do I look bad in this suite?" I asked Chait Noir.

"Naw, I think you look fine. To be truthfull, I am kind of glad you gain some weight. Now I have more to love in the future." Chat said, he tried to hug me but I avoided his hug. All this did was make him smirk and say:

"Well, why don't you do what I do? Get a new look." He tells me. "I am positive you would look great in a mini skirt, like super-girl!" He tells me, all I could do was chuckle at his comment.

"As if!" I said with a smirk. "Got to run!" I told my partner before jumping into the sky. When I got to the college, I had missed my first class. But, that was the least of my worries. What was on my mind right now was my suite! After five years of fighting in a that body suite, I think its time I got something new.

(Later that day)

"How about a long dress with an open cut." I told Tikki, the small creature in front of me shakes her head no.

"I see you, and will always see you, in pants." She said before taking a bite of her cookie. "But I might change the mask, give you a pointed end of the mask.

"How about a leotard then, like Wonderwoman?" I asked, Wonderwoman was always my favorite DC comic hero, along with Flash. "In fact, try to research some of the comics I have and see if you can get an idea.

"Hm, I will think about it." My bestie said before flying over to my side of the bed and getting herself comfortable. I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't wait to see Chat Noir face at my new costume…hopefully Tikki knew what she was doing. Apparently, she had to dream up a costume, so we will see when the next attack happens.

(The next day)

*BOOOOM*

My eyes shot opened after hearing a loud crashing sound. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window, peeking my head out, I saw Chat Noir fighting a man in a skirt.

"My god, Hawk-moth really running out of people to control." I thought to myself. "Wake up Tikki! Its time to spot on!" I shouted.

"Right!" Tikki shouted before flying to me. My transformation was a bit longer this time, and when it was done, I felt a little heavy. But that didn't stop me from jumping out the window and aiding my partner in battle. I landed right next to Chat Noir with a smile on my face.

"Sorry I am late to the party! What's up?" I asked Noir, only to have him stare at me with his mouth wide open.

"What?" I asked.

"Holy god." Chat said as he walks around me, examining every inch of my body. "Oh there is a god and he kind!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, I then looked at myself in the reflection of a store and gasped. My outfit was COMPLETELY changed! Instead of my black poke-dotted red suite, I was now wearing a red, black poke-dotted leotard! My leotard suite was tight and showed off my ass very welly. The top part of my suite was sleeveless, reviling skin. And the top part had a zipped up part that showed off my breast nicely. I also had a black belt around my waist with a ladybug in the middle as a belt buckle. I was wearing black panty-hoes and had red three inch boots on with black lace string. On my hands were red gloves and that showed off my fingers. But the thing that disturbed me the most was my face, Tikki put on red lipstick on my mouth, and shockiling, she didn't change my mask…weird.

"WHAT THE HELL TIKKI!" I shouted.

"You said you wanted to look like a DC hero!" Tikki shouted at me.

"I look like sexualized Barbie doll!" I shouted.

"Like every female hero in the DC world?" Tikki told me in a sarcastic tone. Although she did have a good point, I should have never made her read those comics.

"My god…" Chat Noir started.

"I know, I just wanted to try something new and it…backed fired." I tried to tell him.

"Back fired? More like created the most sexist thing I ever saw!" Chat Noir shouted, he tried to hug me, but I stepped aside and avoided his embrace.

"Lets just get this over with…"

Kikkie: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	5. The rules of Beauty are cruel

(Adrien POV)

"What is all this crap?" I asked as I examine my father business in America and Germany, he had a lot of stock in the food business up there.

"Talk about business man." Plagg said as he stared at some of the papers. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yea, before my modeling career, after my mom's disappearance, my father would teach me how to do this stuff. I was getting so good at it that my dad was about to give me a little restaurant to manage."

"What happened?" Plagg asked me.

"Puberty hit and he forced me into modeling." I said. "But I never stopped learning business stiff like accounting and business managing."

"When did you do all that?!" I am always near you!"

"I did online classes! I literally have enough credits to graduate with a degree in business management!" I said with a smile, Plagg didn't know EVERYTHING about me, nor did my father.

"So, what will you do with all these business?" Plagg asked.

"Sell them? Keep them…or combine them." I said with a smirk on my face as I examine the deeds to Victoria Secret.

"I have an idea."

(Later that day)

"Your going to do what?" Nat asked me as she stares at the folder I gave her. Even though she had enough money to care for the rest of her life, she still didn't think I should be alone right now. I don't mind her company, in fact its good to have someone you can trust with you.

"I know, its sounds crazy, but trust me on this!" I said as the Limo stops in front of my college. I coulndt help but smirk as I got out the car. Also, call a board meeting."

"When?" She asked.

"Two weeks, Thursday." I told her before waving goodbye and closing the door. I then make my way to class. I had history quiz today with my pals, and Chloe. I don't know why, but lately the sound of her voice has been annoying me, which is weird because I grew up with her. Anyway, after my test I invited Nino out to lunch. Somehow Chloe and Sabrina made their way into it, which I didn't mind. We went to a fancy café not too far from the college that had great biscuits and tea. Once down, Chloe pulls out a pink sketch book the a ladybug in the middle. It didn't take me long enough to realize that was Marinette sketch book she was holding.

"How you get that?" I asked my friend.

"She left in the girl's locker room." Chloe said as she opens the sketch book and examines all of Marinette designs.

"Maybe you shoulndt be looking through her sketch book Chloe." Nino started. "Its an invasion of her privacy."

"Yea, I agree." Sabrina said in worry.

"Oh please! She has like eight of these!" Chloe said. "Oh my god, look at this lingerie she made!" She said before showing me a red head girl wearing a bikini top with a leather jacket and a big puffy skirt. It didn't look half bad honestly. I loved the bra part.

"I think we should return it." I said before grabbing the book. "Thank you! Where is Marinette now?"

"At the gym with Ayla. Now is their twerking class."

"Twerking class?" I asked, I then stood up from my seat and practically ran to the gym. It was an eight minute walk, from the café. Once I was there, I made my way into the class and practically had a nose bleed and a boner at the same time. I was watching Marinette and Ayla doing some sort of squats exercise in yoga pants. Hot dam, thank you god for letting me learn of her existence!

"OKAY CLASS! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! HIT THE SHOWERS!"

The instructor shouted at her students, all the girls in the room smile and cheered. I couldn't help but smile when Marinette walked up to me, wearing a pink sports bra that showed off a little cleavage, with pink yoga pants that had little blue splats on them that looked like someone threw paint on them. She looked ripped for the taking.

"Is that my sketch book?" She asked me, snapping me out of my naughty thoughts.

"Oh, yea! Chloe stole it out of your locker. I came to give it back before she stole anything." I said, handing the book to Marinette, she smiles and takes the book out of my hand.

"Thanks, I needed this to finish my project. We have been asked to make a bikini line for our models. I was given three…extra small models. Easy…yea." She said, she looked a bit unformable about saying it. Wait, was she self conciouse about her weight? She not even that fat, well yea she had muffin top…a bigger butt, a little bit of a stomach, and a chest. But she didn't look fat at all.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat?" I asked Marinette, she smiles and shakes her head no.

"Sorry, I already ate…like an hour ago." Marinette said, only to have her bestie come out of nowhere and say:

"Yea, she ate a small salad with no dressing…three hours ago!" Ayla shouted. "Go eat something before you faint!"

"Thanks best buddy…" She muttered under her gritted teeth.

"Well then, I know an awesome place to have lunch!"

(La Moon dessert, fancy restaurant)

(Marinette POV)

I can't believe I am having lunch with him again in another fancy restaurant. If I didn't know any better, I think he had a crush on me. Which would be extremely shitty considering I don't have romantic feelings for him anymore. Especially since I gain a lot of pounds, I use to practically be a size four when I was in highschool, now I am a 14! I went ten dress sizes up in two years.

"So…" He started. "How's college?"

"Hard, but fun." I said. "To be honest, I feeling like I am in high school 2.0."

"Oh my god, I thought the same thing!" He said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but to giggle at his words, he knew exactly how I felt.

"So, how's running the family business?" I asked.

"Well, its tough, but nothing I can't handle." He said to me, his smile was heavenly. NO! I will not fall for him again!

"Marinette…please don't take this the wrong way, but are self-conscious about your weight?" He asked me.

"Kind of." I responded, I didn't want to seem that I cared. But deeply I truly did.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Life happened Adrien, we all can't stay pretty and thin like Chloe for the rest of our life." I responded. "Or even you…"

"Are you suggestion that I had work done?" he asked me.

"No, but Chloe, yes!"

"I won't lie, Chloe got a tummy tuck once." Adrien tells me, I am not shocked, she's a stick figure. "But I never thought you would have weight insecurity."

"I didn't always." I said.

"What happen?" He asked me. I sighed as I started to tell him the sabby story of my life. Well, a small part of it.

"When I was in senior year…my dad had heart attack and couldn't work the shop for a while. So I had to take over help out with the bakery. And since it was summer, we had a bunch of tourist come in everyday wanting my mother's pink chocolate puffs. I didn't eat much, and went I did it was mostly junk food. Then somehow I just gained ten pounds and became a giant blob. My doctor said my body went into a self-storage mode since I wasn't eating correctly. And then two years later here I am, fat and trying to lose the weight I gained."

"But your not fat." Adrien said. "Your curvy at most, but not fat! I mean, maybe you could lose the muffin top though…"

"Tell that to my teachers, my classmates, my models, everyone that follows Ayla social media and Media itself! The world's image for women is skinny! Men can have eight different looks, but we women have to have one! And its horrible!"

"Men are subject to that kind of stuff." He tells me. "Haven't you seen all those superhero movies?"

"Oh yea, shame men ALL the time!" I said sarcastically. "In fact, we do it so much, they are literally crying out in the world saying that clothes don't fit them, there are millions of YouTube videos of them crying, there are millions of websites that have naked pictures of them without their permission and they cry that nothing works when it comes to dieting. And where is that? In the imagination of the men that tell us girls that we need to look like a photoshop Barbie doll to be beautiful!"

"Marinette…"

"And you sell that crap too!" I told Adrien.

"No I don't!" Adrien responded.

"Yes you do, you sell an imaginary woman to men. Which we woman have to look like!" I shouted at him, I could feel eyes on me as my blood begins to boil.

"Marinette I don't believe in that stuff."

"Yet you find the right to ask me about my weight?" I asked, Adrien was about to respond, but he fell quiet. Yea, that's what I thought. I stood up from my chair and stared down at him:

"I need to go…" I said before walking out of the area. I felt horrible, I never wanted anyone to see that side of me, especially Adrien. My god I am a terrible person.

 _Kikkie: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	6. The real evil shows

(Adrien POV)

"Oh my god, Marinette was right…" I muttered to myself as I stared at the models for a clothing line. They looked so thin and…fake. Then again these photos are photoshopped. Oh my god, I am such an asshole! Ever since that talk with Marinette, all I could think about was what she said. Have I really degraded women to nothing but an image to please myself? I mean, I never saw ugly…I always thought all girls were pretty. But… did they feel that way themselves?

"Girls are always self-insecure." Plagg told me as he stares down at the models I was looking at. "But can you blame them? I mean, you need to be near death to look this skinny! I mean, I could practically see her rip-cage!"

"Why am I such an ass." I asked myself. "I can't sell this stuff to girls, especially teenagers! Even I was self-conscious about my image; I even became bulimic just for a photo shot!" I said. "Those were the worst months of my life."

"So what are you going to tell the board meeting?" The floating creature asked me. I gently rest my head down on the table and sighed. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do.

"I don't know…" I muttered.

"You know, I never understood why clothing companies make all the cute clothes for small girls, and then when they do make clothes for bigger people, the skinny ones lose their minds! Remember when Nick created that plus size clothing brand? People lost it!" Plagg said, I need to cut off my laptop to him, he is enjoying Facebook way too much. _But he did have a good idea_.

(Board meeting)

"So we looked at all your stock and seems to be in perfect condition!" An old fart in a black suite was telling me. I was sitting at a round table with 14 men in suite trying to tell me how great my network is and what we should sell next. Also, nine chicks in thong Brazilian bikini's. The disturbing part was, I saw more women in thongs here then I have my whole life. It also made me think about what my father would do in these meetings.

"So, what do you think Adrien, should we send the word?" The older man asked, I couldn't help but to sighed.

"I hate it." I said, everyone in the room looked at me as if I had lost my marbles. "I think its slut and disgusting."

"But, its beach wear." The old man tells me, I stood up from my seat and examine one of the models, Like her photo, she was skinny to the point I could see her rip-cage. She was beautiful those.

"Who are we selling this too?" I asked.

"Our clients 16 and older." One of the business men said.

"Really?" I asked. "And what body shape do you see in these bath suites?" I asked.

"The ones in front of you!" Another man answered.

"I see, and that is an awful idea!" I said, I then grabbed a girl and turned her around. Looking her behind. "You want to sell sexy to teenagers? You want them to expose their butts at a beach, family area!"

"Well, we can label it to adutls now…" One said.

"Not even, forget about this Brazilian shit. We are going for a whole new thing!" I said with a smile on my face.

"What's that sir?" One asked.

"We are going to a new audience…we are going to make family friendly clothes to plus size girls." I said, I then pulled out some pictures of plus size designs. A second later, everyone laughed at me.

"Oh my gosh, you must me joking!" They laughed at me.

"Yes! We can't sell that idea! Our stocks would plummet!" Another one said, making my eyes roll.

"And why not?" I asked, one of the men at my table, a very chubby one, came up to me. He wraps his arms around my neck and chuckles before saying:

"Look junior…" He started. "You got nice idea, I really like this body positive crap, but the thing is, it wont work."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because, our audience aren't the ones were selling this stuff to, it's the men." He told me. "You see, women will do anything to please their men. So we give them what they want, they then tell their women they want it and they get it for them. It's a cycle you see."

"A cycle?" I asked the man, making him nod at my words. "Your fired."

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, get your arm off me and pack your shit! Your fired!" I shouted.

"But…But, I have been here for 30 years!" The man shouted at me. "I was working here before you were born!"

"Congrates, I will send you a trophy for your work." I said as I cross my arms. I then turn and looked at the rest of the huge men before me and smirked:

"Now I know for a fact you people NEVER talked back at my father when ever he did these meetings. I am no diferent. So if you want to end up like your friend over there, I suggest you listen to me before mocking me. And before you think _Oh I could leave, I'm the best! He'll need me!_ No, no your not. Everyone is replaceable. Especially that man over there." I said as I point to the angry man that was glaring daggers at me.

"You will fall without me!" The man shouted at me.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I…uh…help with the company income!" He said.

"So you're an accountant?" I asked, he nods his head.

"I have literally 80 accountants, including the people that don't work for my company." I said. "You're not needed."

"Fucker, you don't even have a buyer!" He shouted at me.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the 45 million client I just acquired." I said before walking over to the front door. "Meet my partner in this situation. Ayla the Ventra!" I said, Ayal came walking through that door with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" She said.

"She will be responsible for this new Project I have in mind."

"Does she know anything about the business force?" One of the board members asked.

"Oh yea, she knows a lot." I said as I put my arm around her shoulders. "Now if you excuse me, I need to discuss some business with ONE of my new partners." I said before leaving the room, with Ayla still under my arm. Once in my office, she pushes me away and had a pissed off face on. When I took my seat, she glares daggers at me.

"Remember our deal Adrien." She said.

"I know about our deal! Don't worry, HE will be there." I said. "But…you have to keep your end."

I just don't feel right about lying to Marinette like this. Were best friends, and you're an asshole!" She shouted at me.

"Its not my fault your **mom can't find the courage to report the Mayor, she's in the right you know**. In fact, I am the one that stopped Chloe from exposing those pictures." I said. "If anything, you should be thanking me."

"But using me as a pawn for your sick game." Ayla said.

"What sick game? We just lied to a bunch of old dudes about money, who cares!?" I said, in truth, Ayla did not have 45 million dollars. I just lied so I can get those old men around my finger.

"I care!" Ayla shouted. "I don't like to lie!"

"You're going to be a journalist in the future, you're bound to lie at some point." I told her. "Now, as agreement, I will find Cat Noir and give you at most a ten-minute interview with him. Plus, I will make sure Chloe deletes any evidence of your mother, and as a bonus, you get paid."

"I don't want your filthy money!" She tells me as she crossed her arms.

"I don't care." I responded. "Now…how do we get Marinette on board?"

"What do you need Marinette for?" She asked me as she takes a seat at the chair in front of me.

"Marinette had amazing designs for the idea I have! Could you possible convince her to…I don't know, sell her designs?"

"Good luck with that! Marinette takes her designs as serious as if they were her kids." Ayla tells me, and she was right! I haven't seen Marinette sketch book since last week. She keeps that thing so private not even a detective could not see what's inside it. I need to find a way to-

"I got it." I muttered under my breath. Making Ayla stare at me weirdly, she wasn't seeing what I was seeing…and that was deed to the building that Marinette family bakery was. Oh sweet and innocent Marinette, you will be mine.

(Marinette POV, two days later)

It was early in the morning. I had no classes today, but a full day of work, which I didn't mind. I could spend time with my parents, and also get paid to help with my classes. As I made my way to the door or my apartment, I couldn't help but to stare at my cell phone screen. Ayla was able to get an interview with Chat Noir, she asked a lot of question in ten minutes. Luckily she didn't ask about LadyBug. And Chat Noir didn't give her any personal info like Kwami and HawkMoth. I watched the interview on the bus on my way to my [parents bakery. It normally took a good 30 minutes to get there. When I arrived at the stopped, I hopped out of the bus and made my way inside my old home. I waited to be greeted by hugs, but instead I was greeted by tears. My mother was crying on the waiting couch near the door, and my dad was staring a piece of paper in anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The landlords…he sold our building…" My mom cried. "Our rent has been risen to…five thousand a month!" My mother said before breaking down in tears.

"What!? He can't do that!" I shouted.

"He can, he said…*sniff* he said that he had a client that wanted this building!" My mom cried. "Three residents have already left."

"Was it Mister Mopgy? I asked in curiosity, he was our neighbor that use to baby sit me when I was a toddler.

"Yes." My mom said, I could help but gasped.

"We can't sell enough pastries to make more than five-k a month! That nearly our entire month! Plus, bills and food, and napkins…and…and…" My mom broke down into tears again. "I can't love this place."

"Mommy, everything will be fine!" I said as I pat my mother's back. But my words fell on deaf ears as my mother walks away from me. She disappears in the back of the bakery, my father followed behind her. I sighed and walked over to the door of our store. I turned the sign that hanged on the door from open to close.

"Oh my god…" I muttered under my breath.

(The next day)

"What am I going to do?" I moaned in pain. My history class was over and my mind was on my family business. I was so depressed and annoyed that I was creating an aura that everyone in the room felt. Tikki said I should ease up on it before someone choked, but they seemed fine.

"Marinette…come on and look at me." Ayla said as she rubs my back.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Your going to get a red mark on your forehead." She tells me, but that didn't make me move an inch.

"Marinette I don't know what your problem is…but…" Chloe started. "Could you like lower your aura, its kind of getting hard to breath. Also your skin looking a bit pally, maybe you should stop eating so many sweets at your daddies shop."

"Drop dead…" I moaned.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked.

"I said leave me alone." I told her.

"Huh! You got a lot of nerve talking to your new landlord like that!" Chloe said…wait a minute, did she just say Landlord. SHE BOUGHT MY PARENTS RESTURANT!? I rose from my seat and glared at her.

"You're my parents landlord!?" I asked in shock.

"Of course, Gabriel gave it to my father with a couple of other buildings in his will. What a nice man, he said I was like a daughter to him and my dad was one of his best friends." Chloe said with a smirk on her face, I honestly felt like spotting on and tearing her fake blond hair out! I gritted my teeth and sighed, I knew for a fact that if I laid a finger on her, it would end horribly.

"You're such a bitch." Ayla said. "Kicking people out their homes just because you feel like it."

"Don't hate cause your not me." Chloe said with a smirk on her face. "And besides, I am doing Paris a favor. Her parents dessert were high fatting and high calorie!"

"That's your reason?" I asked. "Your reason for getting rid of the Bakery…my parents slaved over for years to build? And your getting rid of it…because its not in your diet regiment or something?"

"That, and your food taste like shit." She tells me. "But don't worry, I'll turn it into a great Salad place!"

"And what about my parents?" I asked. "They live there."

"What about your parents?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. This girl was crazy, she was insane! I stood up from my seat and walked away from her, I literally felt like punching her. So it was best I walked away from her. But like me as a civilian, it was bad and she followed me.

"What's wrong Marinette?" She asked. "Can't find the words?"

"Go away Chloe." I warned her.

"What, you gonna cry like you did in highschool." Chloe asked me, my blood wasn't boiling to this point, it was evaporating! I stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Stop Chloe! You won, now leave me alone!" I shouted at her, all she did was smirk and chuckled at me. At this point, we had classmates and students gather around us, preparing their cell phones records for a fight.

"Okay, but I want to say one more thing…" Chloe started. "Attention everyone! This girl right here, yes the one in the sweat pants that are abvosly to big for her, is a fat, ugly, and just plan stupid girl who thought it be funny to act all high ridgese!"

"Like what you're doing now?" Adrien asked.

"In highschool!" Chloe finished. "Well sorry, ugly! I won, and I am going to make sure your family doesn't cook in another restaurant in Paris for the rest of their lifes! And I'll make sure your fat fucking obese designs never hits a store. You fugly cow!"

And like that I grabbed Chloe blonde hair and smashed her face into a nearby locker. Two seconds later she fell on the ground with a loud thump, while still holding her nose.

"Oh my god!"

(Adrien POV)

Holy shit! Marinette just slugged Chloe in the face! Well, smashed it into the wall, but it was still hot none the less. I could have sworn I saw Ladybug in those two seconds of anger. It was so hot, now to watch Marinette cry so that I could swoop in and help her out. Marinette gasped and stared down at Chloe, tears begin to flow in her eyes. Perfect timing!

"Marinette!" I shouted before running over to her. She looks over to me and starts crying. I walked over to her to talk but she walked away from me in a hurry, I sighed as I followed her. The two of us were in the student parking lot when I catched up to her. And don't worry about Chloe, Sabrina took her to the hospital to check on her fake nose.

"Marinette!" I shouted, making her look at me. Tears rolling down her cheeks and a red noise.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! I swear, but she wouldn't stop calling me names!" She tells me as her tears rolled down her cheek. I nodded my head, pretending to pity her. I wrapped my arms around her neck before kissing her forehead.

"I am so scared Adrien." She cried. "I am so scared."

"Its okay Marinette." I whispered into her ear. "Everything will be fine."

"No it wont!" She shouted at me, she then pushed me away and glared up at me. "My parents are going to lose something that they shed their blood, sweat and tears into! Only for some rich bimbo to destroy! She worse than Ivanka Trump and Paris Hilton combined into one person!"

"Ouch." I muttered, she was serious about her hatred for Chloe.

"I hate her so much! So much…" Marinette cried, everything was coming in order.

"Marinette, I think I can help." I said, she looked at me with a confused face. "Look, Chloe doesn't own the building, my father didn't give it to them, he lent it to them."

"I am still confused." She tells me.

"It means your parents can buy the building and Chloe and her father could do nothing about it." I said.

"Really, how much is the building?"

"50 thousand dollars." I responded, the color on her face disappeared quicker than a bolt of lighting.

"Oh god…I think I am going to have a heart attack." She said before lifting her right hand to her heart.

"Oh wait, I have an idea!" I shouted before she fainted, She looked at me with worried eyes. "I'll be having a fashion show soon to sponser some new clothes, but I don't have a designer. Will you be able to fill in?"

"Me…what?" She asked.

"I am asking you to be my fashion designer and create a new line of clothes for me." I said. "I will not only pay you the money you need, but I will give you copyright to your clothes."

"Am I on acid?" Marinette asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just offer me this job out of the blue! Like this is a major thing for you! Why would you put that in my hands?!" She asked. "Why not hire a name?"

"Because I think you deserve to be a name. Your designs are beautiful and unique and I want to give you a chance to show the world what I see." I told her, her cheeks went from pure white, to apple red. I had such a way with words.

"You really mean it?" She asked me.

"I do." I told her as I took her small hands in mine. Her skin was so soft and warm, I wonder what it would be if she and I took a bath together.

"Please just think about it for me." I asked her.

"Okay…" She spoke in a low voice. She was so cute I could feel my own cheeks flush with desire.

"You'll think about it?" I asked.

"No, I will do it!" She told me, wait, it was that easy!? I was preparing myself to go on a begging streak, I even bought nearly a dozen roses…oh shit! I should cancel that order!

"Why?" I asked.

"You offered it to me." She said.

"No, why say yes without thinking about it?"

"Because my parent's bakery is on the line!" She tells me. "Which is why I need to ask a favor…"

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Um…could I get a five thousand dollar loan now and I start work tomorrow?" She asked, I couldn't help but nodded my head at her words.

"Lets get lunch then."

(Chloe POV)

( ** _Yes, I am doing Chloe POV. I could not resist!_** )

"That fucking fat whore!" I shouted to Sabrina. "Adrien's always with her. I mean, Highschool was one thing, but now college!?"

"Maybe its time to stop going after Adrien?" Sabrina told me, how dare she tell me that!

"Stop, that fat cow should stop! I mean look at her, she looks like a boulder!" I shouted. "At least I was able to keep my figure after high school!"

"She not that fat Chloe…" Sabrina tells me, I rolled my eyes and stared at her.

"She is a fat, obese and ugly pig that somehow convince Adrien to fall for her!" I shouted. "I refuse to lose Adrien to that whore!"

"How are you going to do that?" Sabrina asked, I swear why do I hang out with this girl.

"I am going to make sure Adrien show turns into a disaster and I am going to make Adrien see that fucking fat piece shit is NOTHING!"

"Why do you hate Marinette so much?" Sabrina asked me.

"Why? WHY?" I shouted at her, I told this story so many times. "Its cause of her Adrien stuck in highschool! She and her friends Ayla and Nino. I was perfectly find with Adrien coming over to my place after his homeschooling! It was just the two of us, and then he got the idea to go to school and those fuck boys made his four years a perfect! I hate them so fucking much!"

"Wow…" Sabrina muttered under her breath.

Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and have a nice day!


	7. Beach Party

_**Kikkie: First I would like to say thank you for reading and reviewing. I didnt realize I spelled Alya name until someone pointed that out to me. Anyway, thank you again! Enjoy the story!**_

(Marinette POV)

"So, I need four cocktail dresses, four bathing suites, one work suite and three sexy pajamas." Adrien tells me as he gives me a list of fabrics to use for my designs.

"Any request?" I asked.

"Naw, just do you." He tells me.

"Okay, you do know most fashion shows have themes right." I tell him. Even though he is the son of a fashion designer, he doesn't know anything about fashion.

"Trust me Marinette, I know what I am doing." he said with a smirk on his face. The two of us were sitting in another fancy restaurant at night. I never notice so many high-class restaurants in Paris.

"Enjoying your steak?" Adrien asked me, I couldn't help but giggle at the question. The steak was great! I never thought steak could taste so good!

"Its amazing, I never thought steak taste so good. Before, I was never a fan of steaks because they were so hard and chewy. But this was awesome, so easy to cut and chew." I said, I felt myself blushing constantly by every word. He so...NO! I have no feeling for him! Remember your words Marinette! Forget your feelings for him!

"Adrien!" A voice shouted at us. I looked over my shoulder and saw Chloe and Sabrina walking towards us, why is my life so shitty at the moment?

"Oh my god, Adrien! I did not expect to see you here!" Chloe says as she stands right next to Adrien. She gently rest a hand on his shoulder as she paid no attention to me. I just continued to draw a design as Chloe and Sabrina took a seat at our table. The two blondes in front of me started to talk about some plan to go to the beach and get drunk. From what I hear, Adrien is a drinker.

"So what do you think? Should we do it?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe I am kind of busy with a show coming up with. You know, with media, settings and ects." Adrien said.

"Oh, but we have this party every year." Chloe said with a sad face. "I mean, even your dad enjoyed it."

"Alright, but I can only do it for three days. I have busy days coming my way."

(Adrien POV)

I swear if I wasn't in public, I would rip out her fucking blonde hair where she sat. I honestly hated those beach trips! My dad would force me to stay out of the water because he thought the salt water would make my hair turn brown or some shit! And then I had to ignore your constant sexual harassment! But no, let me yes because I can never say no to for some weird fucking reason!

"Adrien?" Sabrina asked, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I responded.

"About this new show…" She started. "Everyone talking about how you're going to change the fashion game. If you need help, I can recommend some music for your show."

"Probably." I muttered. Hm…Sabrina…I think she may be useful to me. Sabrina always had a wonderful voice, she was shy about using it though.

"Um…" Marinette started. "I will give you my designs later. I this I should be going."

"But you haven't finished your steak." I said, she seem to eaten half of it, not the whole thing. I think Chloe was making her very unconfirmable, and I couldn't blame her. Chloe is scary when pissed.

"I'll take you home." I told her. "Its not safe to walk this late at night."

"No, I am good." Marinette tells me as she stands from her seat, I was about to protest but Chloe barged in and said:

"She's right Adrien, besides, she looks like she could use the walk." Chloe said, making Marinette glare dagger at the woman. If they get into a fight right, now it would be glorious! But my hopes and dreams were shattered because Marinette just walked away. I wanted to beat the shit out of Chloe, be such a turn on…

(Adrien POV)

"Wow, Hawkmoth hasn't attack lately." I told Plagg as I stared down at the designs for the show. Two days have past since I gave Marinette the job, and she was already sending me designs. So far they looked okay, expect…the lingerie parts. They looked good, but they were missing something…

"I know right! I feel lazy not doing anything." Plagg said as he flew around my office.

"But I bet you are enjoying your freedom." I said, he nods his head at me before taking a seat at the edge of my desk. Since dad past away, and since I took over the business, I have been alone lately. Besides going to class and meetings, I am usually alone.

"So what is the plan today?" Plagg asked me.

"I review the designs, contact some editors and then go to my math class. Hopefully I will see Nino in class, I forgot to take notes last class." I told him.

"Sounds like a boring day to me."

"It is but I need to prepare for this show!"

"Which is literally a long way from now." Plagg tells me. "You know what you should do, you should go to Chloe party."

"I thought you hated Chloe, you know, since she sat on you that day." I asked him, one time Chloe came to my room unannounced when Plagg was flying around in my room. In a spit of panic, he pretended to be a doll sitting on my couch. Chloe sat on him for a good hour before leaving. Poor Plagg, he was almost pink the time I saved him.

"I do, but she has the awesomest cheese at her party. I demand cheese!" Plagg shouted.

"I'll buy you some."

"Chloe cheese is awesome!

"That sound so weird." I responded. A second later Alya came bursting through my door, red faced as ever and had death look in her eye.

"Oh god, what I do now?" I asked.

"Its not you, Its Chloe!" Alya shouted at me.

"Whatever Chloe has done just let me handle it. I promise I will stop her whenever she decides to expose your mother." I told her, I kind of felt like a dick for sounding a condescending douche bag that didn't care for her mom. I did care for Alya and I didn't want her family to be effected by this. At the same time, I felt that her mother should come clean about the whole thing.

"Chloe threaten me today about something with my mom. And she gave me these!" She tells me before sticking her hand into her pocket and pulls out pictures of her mother. These were different from the ones I saw before.

"You promised me you took ALL those pictures!" Alya shouted at me.

"I thought I did. I could have sworn I did." I told her.

"Well these pictures were shown to me. Ether you fix this, or our deal is off!" Alya shouted at me, I sighed and started to think. Where would Chloe be hiding those pictures… it then dawned on me. Why would even take pictures? She'd probably puke in the process…but her father wouldn't. It then dawns on me.

"Oh my god." I said. "I think I can help you, but you need to help me."

"Am I not your partner in crime?" Alya asked me.

"I mean help with this problem. I have theory how Chloe got those pictures." I said. "Ugh, but that means we have to go to Chloe's beach party."

"Why!?" Alya shouted like an annoyed teenager.

"You want this to disappear or not?" I asked, she sighed and nodded her head. "So we are going to Chloe Party! Which is today this evening after math, so get your bikini ready." I said with a smirk on my face, Alya sighed as she pulls out her phone. "It's a sleep over, so tell them to pack some clothes."

"I'll texted them…"

(Mayor home, the rooftops)

"Oh my god you came!"

Chloe shouted as she hugged me, her small arms were holding my waist tightly to the point I couldn't almost breath. I gently pushed the small girl away and smiled.

"Yea, I wouldn't miss your **second birthday**." I said, and yes I said second birthday. Chloe celebrated her birthday twice a year, why? I have no clue what's so ever.

"And you brought…them." Chloe says as she looks behind me. She saw Marinette, Nino and Alya, all in their bath suites, smiling back at her. Nino and I were in trunks that went down to our knees. The difference, I was wearing all black one with white string and Nino was wearing a red one with white Hawaiian flower patterns on them. Alya was wearing a black string bikini that showed off her curves quite nicely, who ever said chubby women have horrible bodies should be slapped! Because oh my god, Marinette looked breath taking! She was wear a dark navy blue bathing suit that had a gold zipper that reached down to her stomach. She looked gorgeous in that skin-tight suit, reminded me of her look when she is ladybug.

"Okay, enjoy the party and please don't eat all the food Marinette. My butler's will take your crap to the rooms my father prepared for my guest." Chloe told them before dragging me away from my friends. After an hour of talking and playing games, the mayor finally comes out and greets his daughter and possible children of clients. At that moment, I found Alya.

"Remember the plan." Told her, she nods her head and walks over to the Mayor.

"Hello sir, might I get a small interview with you?" Alya asked, I was right behind her when she did.

"Why me?" He asked, he seemed nervous. I wonder what he was hiding.

"I have to interview some for my journalism 101 class. Who better than the man who runs Paris?" Alya asked.

"Wouldn't you want to enjoy the party?" He asked, I get the feeling he didn't want to talk to her.

"Yes, but when will I get this chance to talk to you." She said. "Then again I could get my mom…"

"Lets have a meeting!" The mayor shouted at Alya, nice work four eyes. I watched the two walk over to a table and begin the interview. After staring at them for five seconds, I make my way to the Mayor office, it was quite easy to get in…if your Chat Noir. Everything seemed easy, I just walked through the hallways as Chat till I got to the doors of his office. There, two guards stood with angry faces. I could fight them, but that would ruin Chat Noir reputation. Lucky, cats can squeeze through small spaces, such as air vents. Ugh, a small dusty tunnel I had to crawl through to get to the mans office, but I was successful because I lands right on his desk. On my feet of course, what cat can't land on its feet? Anyway, once at his desk I turned on his computer and inserted my flash drive into his mother board, only to gasped when I saw the PASSWORD on the screen.

"Okay…what would be his password?" I asked myself out loud.

"Try Chloe!" Plagg shouted, I typed his daughter name, only to receive a red screen that said wrong.

"Hotel?" Plagg asked. I types but still no go.

"Pool, party, money, his wife, his-ENOUGH!" I shouted after typing like a hundred different words. I raised my hand to the air and gathered all my power to hack this computer, it may make Plagg tired but I needed to what's on this computer.

"Sorry Plagg." I said before scratching the computer, the screen then turns green and gives me access to the computer. The screen was a picture of a smiling Chloe, she almost looked human in this picture. But I ignored the screen and insert my flash drive into the system. Well, **it wasn't** a flash drive per say…it was more of a device **my father used to copy and steal information off my computer**. He was the reason why I watched porn on my cell phone and not my computer…he was also scared that I might a train ticket and leave him…that seemed accurate though.

*BEEP*

The absortion was complete, now to erease some footage of Chat Noir roming the hallways, and to disable the camera's for about 30 minutes. Enough time to give Chat Noir a chance to sneak back into his room without being seen. When the delete word appeared on the screen I hopped out of the seat and jumped into the air vents. I made my way through the vents and fell down into a janitor's closet. I then removed my costume and head to my room. Once inside, I gave Plagg some cheese I brought with me and took a seat on my bed. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and texted Alya.

 _Adrien_ : _Come to my room, I got what we needed._

 _Alya: Roger ;)_

(5 minutes later)

"Alright, let's see what daddy's been hiding." I said before inserting the special flash drive into my laptop. The flash drive created a second user for itself to accommodate for all the info I copied off the mayor's computer. Once the temporary user account was created, I went through a couple of folders the old man had, sadly, they weren't named but in folders that had letters for labels on them. I sighed.

"This might take a while." I said, but Alya shakes her head.

"Type in my mother's name in the search." She orders me, I do as told and see her name is in the D folder. I clicked on the link, only to find notes the Mayor written about the woman.

"Good cook, always on time, hardworking, ect." I read, Alya mom sounds like an awesome employ. So why he takes those pictures of her.

"What is F file?" Alya asked me, I looked at her strangely before she points out at the bottom of the page. It was highlighted in yellow of words that said _F FILE_. I searched the files again and looked through the F file…only to gasped at what I saw. And I knew Alya was shocked as well…

" ** _Oh. My. God._** "


	8. WHAT'S IN THE FILE Drinking get frisky

Kikkie: This chapter contains lemon scene. Also a lot of you kept asking me whats in the F file, it kept making me think of seven. The scene where Brad Pitt shouted WHAT'S IN THE BOX! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

(Adrien POV)

"Oh my god…Oh my god…OH MY GOD!" I shouted as I looked at ALL of the pictures in F file! Oh my god! The Mayor's a sick a man! SICK MAN!

"He has millions of these!" Alya shouted as she types random names into the search. And each time she typed a name, she would get a lot of pictures.

"How did get those pictures…photos….he even has some stuff of **YOUR** mom." Alya said, I looked at picture of a blonde woman make some lewding poses and gasped before shutting the laptop screen down. Apparently, he had pictures of my parents on their anniversary night…I could have lived my whole life without seeing that.

"I feel sick." I muttered before lifting the cover of my laptop to continuing my research on the _F_ file.

"He…has pictures and video tapes of ALL of his clients naked and…and…oh my god." Alya began to panic. "That's how he got pictures of my mom. My mom naked and having sex… oh my god! And it's not just her! Oh my god! There's pictures of me and you and almost everyone we know!" Alya shouted. "Oh my god, _the many times I had sex here_!"

"You're not a virgin?" I asked.

"Are you?" She asked me.

"Does bi-curiosity count?" I asked. Let's just say I got curious one on a modeling trip to Nebraska. Those Americans boys now how to get frisky in the shower. "If so, then no."

"Look, I am fine with my sexual activities." Alya said.

"From the looks of these photo's your mother is just the same." I said, making Alya glare dagger at me. "Sorry, your mom looks like she getting it on in some of these pictures, and there's a video of her with five guys." I clicked on the video, two seconds in I already feel that I am watching too much. At the same time I couldn't help but to get a little turned on by this, if I didn't have feelings for Marinette, I'd so turn into a MILF boy.

"You know your mom could be the next Lisa Ann with these skills."

"SHUT UP!" Alya shouted at me. "What a pervert, and his daughter has access to this too! "I can't believe there are camera's in every room spying on people!"

"My god, Chloe was watching me." I said as I stared a video of me removing my PJ's here once. I could my dick and everything, HD on these cameras are incredible.

"You know…this might actually be a good thing." Alya tells me. "Her father has literal camera's in almost every room here. This is an invasion of privacy! You know what this means?"

"What?" I asked.

"We can use this against him! We could create a scandal!" She tells me, and it sounded good. But Chloe…

"We can't do that." I said.

"Why not?" Alya asked.

"I can't do that to Chloe." I said. "I can't ruin her life because her father's a sick man."

"She has threaten me with actual pictures of my naked mother! And your feeling sorry for her?" Alya asked me.

"Look, Chloe is one of my best friends. She literally was my only friend when I was a kid, I can't do this to her." I tell Alya. "Look, I'll talk to Chloe, but let's think about this before we do anything drastic." I told her before unplugging the flash drive. I then give it to Alya to hold.

"Here, to show I trust you, you hold the proof. But if you cross me and show this to anyone, I will destroy you myself." I told…or morally warned her.

"Fine, but I am warning **_YOU_** now…" Alya started. "If Chloe does **ANYTHING** to my mother, Marinette, Nino, or even me. I will take this to social media. And I will also tell the media about your little plan to manipulate your father's company." Alya told me. "So you don't _CROSS_ me. We are PARTNERS in this shit storm you created."

"Fine…partner." I told her with a smirk as I put my hand out to her. She takes my hand and shakes it with a tight grip, strong enough to break the skull of a small mice. She then removes her hand from mine and gasped.

"Oh my god he knows we know!" She shouted as she looks through the room. It didn't take me long to figure out she was talking about the computers.

"Oh shit!" I muttered to myself. I threw my laptop in my bag and looked at Alya. "Look, I disabled the camera's for a while. But I think they will be coming on soon. Lets just pretend nothing happen and finish this talk another time! Right now lets get back to the party before someone notices were gone." I tell her before walking out of my room, she follows not too far away from me. The two of us make our way back to the pool party, where almost everyone appeared drunk. They must have started the drinking competitions. I went over to the Tikki bar and ordered a bottle to drink, yes a bottle. I wasn't much of a cocktail person, I liked to drink straight sometimes. The bartender hands me the medium size green bottle of rum. Without a sec to waste, I removed the cork from the bottle and started to drink.

"Yo Adrien!" Nino calls to me, I force a smile on my face and walked towards him. Next to him was Marinette in her sexy one piece suit. You know, this would be an awesome moment in my life, but I couldn't enjoy because of the thought of one of my best friends has naked pictures of me!

"Have they done the ping-pong match yet?" I asked, I was always good at those. I took a sip of the bottle in my hand. Once done, Alya removes the bottle from my hand and takes a quick gulp before handing the bottle back to me. She coughs before giggling at herself, Nino giggles with her for a few seconds before falling backwards.

"Holy crap!" I shouted.

"Oh yea, Nino was playing Buffalo earlier. I guess the drinks finally got to him." Marinette informs us. "I told him to eat something before doing that stupid game. I knew he couldn't hand eight beers without food."

"I guess it's time for bed." Alya said. "Nino's next to my room. I'll drag him there."

"Need help?" I asked in worry. Nino was my pal, but I knew Alya had a crushed on him, so this might be a good advantage to her for asking him out on a date.

"Naw! I got it!" Alya said before helping the dizzy/ tipsy headed Nino up. "Come on big guy, time for bed." She said before dragging him to the elevator. Now that I think about…liquor on top of a hotel that has 50 floors, is a horrible place to be when drunk! But that is not going to stop me from drinking, Ladybug is here, if anything she will help me. I looked over to Marinette and asked:

What's going on here?"

"The shots fight." Marinette said, I look at the two drinking figures in front of me and smirked as I watched Kim out drink this nerdy kid. Wow, he can jug it down. The nerdy kid in front of him was out cold, and I am not saying this as a joke, he was literally was unconscious, his head was on the table! Once he finished his last shot, Chloe came over and laughed.

"Nice job Kim." Chloe said. "What do you want for a prize?"

"A *burp* kiss!" Kim said.

"Not from me. What about the cow there?" Chloe said as she points to Marinette. Mari rolled her eyes and glared daggers at Kim.

"Touch me and you die." Marinette threaten.

"Aww, someone scared of the big Kim." Kim asked her, all she did was smirk before saying:

"Please! I can out drink you any time any day." Marinette said, my ears perked up at her words.

"Then sit down and bring it on!" He tells her, Marinette smirked before taking a seat across the table. Chloe and Sabrina begins filling shot classes, preparing for the fight that was about to begin. When the last shot was poured, Sabrina began the count down.

"First to finish the most of the 50 shots before fainting wins. If you barf, bruf barf, or knock out, you automatically lose." Sabrina said. "Already…

Ready…

Set…

GO-* _THUMP_ *

And like that, Kim was out like a light, well that was a waste of my time and brain cells.

"Well that was a waste." Marinette said, oh love birds think alike!

"Oh well, who else wants to challenge Marinette?" Chloe asked the crowd of her friends surrounding all of us. No one raised their hands, good! I didn't want to see my angel drunk anyway.

"How about we make this interesting…" Chloe started. "Whoever wins a drink contest against Marinette…gets to make out with her for seven minutes." Chloe said with a smirk on her face, some of the guys begin to smile at her words. I guess I wasn't the only one who found Marinette attractive, because at most, ten guys raised their hands up in the air without hesitation.

"Oh dear, looks like Chat needs to make some visits to peoples houses." I thought to myself as I raised my hand as well. There is no way in hell I am going to let her drink with another guy! Knowing Marinette, she will probably pick me because I am her friend.

(Marinette POV)

If I wasn't in this bitch's home, I would throw her into the pool and rip her hair out in the process! How low can you sink! Throwing me at a random guy if I lose a drinking match. I will show her!

"I demand to have the choice of opponent!" I shouted.

"Aww, scared I'll pick someone who can beat you?" Chloe asked me. "Which is like everyone."

"No, but I feel that you would cheat." I said, Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Sabrina before looking back at me.

"Fine, pick someone. But it has to be a guy." She tells me, I nod my head and looked around the area. Looking for the right target to piss Chloe off, and shockingly, I found the perfect blonde haired man standing right next to my best friend.

"I pick Adrien." I said with a smirk on my face. I could literally see Chloe left eye twitch in anger as Adrien takes a seat in front of me, he sets his bottle down next to his feet as he gets conferrable in his seat. I could help but smile, not only will I beat Adrien in a drinking contest, but I will also annoy the living crap out of Chloe.

"You really think you can out drink me?" Adrien asked me with a smirk on his face. He seems so condescending, cocky and just a plan dick. It was kind of hot.

"What's wrong rich boy? Scared you're going to lose to a girl?" I asked the blonde in front of me. Adrien responded with a chuckle. He then grabs the bottle he set on the floor and pulls the cork off. Without a hesitation, he guzzled down the light brown liquid in under 7 seconds. He didn't even look like he took a breath, it all just went down in his is throat with ease. As if he was pouring the thing in his throat. Once done, he threw the bottle over his head and it landed straight in the trash behind him. Everyone, including me, stared wide eyed at him. The chances of me winning have decressed by, at most, 90 percent. I sighed and thought:

" _I should have picked Nino…"_

"Okay." Sabrina said. "Ready. Set. GO!" Sabrina shouted. I grabbed the first small shot and started to guzzle down one shot after another without stopping. It burns as goes down my throat in a violent matter. I felt like coughing but I couldn't lose to Adrien! Then Chloe would laugh at me! I kept grabbing and grabbing shots the minute my skin touched the cold glass! I wasn't going to slow down anytime soon! I could see Adrien wasn't right on me glass to glass! I wasn't going to loss, when I got the last glass, I threw it practically down my throat. Then slammed the shot glass to the table. Adrien finishes a second later from me. I looked at Sabrina with a smile on my face. The chubby girl giggles before shouting:

"MARINETTE WINS!"

(Adrien POV)

I lost by a second! A second! Oh, my god I would have given my left nut to win and make out with Marinette!

"YA-HO!" Marinette shouted as she threw her arms in the air and cheered. I gently pressed my index finger and thumb to the bridge of my noise and sighed. But that didn't last long, I could feel those 50 shots, the rum and those beer's I had earlier coming back at me…QUICKLY! I stood up from my seat and ran over to the pool. Without a second hesitation, all the water in my stomach came out like a water hoes squirted. And the green liquid fell right into the pool. Wait, what did I eat that was green?

"I don't feel good…" I said before falling backwards in pain. The pain I was feeling in my stomach was worse than that time I got punches in the nuts and then thrown off a skyscraper. Thank god Ladybug was there to catch me before I died. The difference between that and now is, I am blacking out…

(Marinette POV)

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "What the hell did he drink!?"

"Um…the green fairy." Chloe said with a small hint of worry.

"The green fairy?" I asked, it then its me: "You gave us Absinthe!?"

"How do you know its Absinthe?" Chloe asked me.

"The green fairy is a name another for Absinthe! Has anyone not seen Moulin Rouge!?" I shouted.

"Oh my god, just shut up!" Chloe said before looking at her friends. "Give me five minutes, I will have this pool clean in no time!"

"What about Adrien?" Sabrina asked.

"Marinette can take him back to his room since she was the one who got him drunk." Chloe said.

"What? I'm doing that!" I shouted at her.

"Then when he wakes up here in the morning, I will tell him it was you that left him there! Who knows, maybe he'll **_FIRE_** you because he things you're a bitch!" Chloe said before leaving the area. Everyone at the party turned their heads and pretend I wasn't there. Not bothering to offer a hand to me about Adrien.

"Ass-holes." I muttered under my breath before forcing Adrien to his feet by yanking his arm up.

"Uhg…" Adrien moans. "The worlds…spinning." He moaned in pain as I forced him to walk out the area. I was able to make it into the building. Once inside I reach into his pocket and pulled out his key card.

"Okay, 18th floor." I said before I dragged Adrien to the elevator.

"I'm 20…not 18 dad…" Adrien moaned in my ear. Poor guy, he must still miss his father, then again who wouldn't miss their parents.

"Hold on Adrien, were almost to your floor." I said as I watched the numbers go down on the screen in front of us.

"I like yo…Mary…" He spoke, I wonder who Mary is. Maybe a secret girlfriend he never told anyone about. I wonder what she looked like. Possible as pretty as a model, that would explain why he never went out with anyone. But it amazes me, in highschool we were just acutance friends, now he's…like a buddy I can call on.

*DING*

The elevator rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I take a deep breath and dragged the blonde male to his room, after leaning into walls a bit. He was heavier than me, and he couldn't support his own weight. I was finally in front of his room. I yanked the key from my pocket and unlocked his door to a dark room that smelled like Clorox. I reached for the light switch and turned on the lights in room. Brightening the medium size room, I closed the door and made my way to his bed. Once near, I threw his heavy body on the soft cushion.

"Oh god you are heavy!" I shouted as I put hit feet on the bed. Once full on the bed and at rest, I take a sigh and looked up at the roof.

"Think its time I go home." I muttered to myself, no way I was going to stay in this hotel with Chloe out to get me.

"Marinette…" Adrien moaned, I couldn't help but to stared at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping in his current state. He was so hot, but I couldn't fall for him again. No! Plus he's my boss now, I can't be falling in love with a guy who will never be mine! LostLove taught me that.

"Goodnight Adrien…" I turned to look at him. "Have sweet-AH!" I gasped and blushed at the sight I saw. Something was sticking out of his pants…or morelly…pocking out of them.

" _Does he seriously have a boner right now_!?" I thought to myself as I stared the tent like shape going on in his pants. I never saw a guy's penis before, well expect in porn videos but that's a whole other story! I turned my head away from his tent and stared at the ground in shame.

"Oh my god…" I muttered under my breath, sadly to say, I turned my head and looked at it again. It was a tent…a very big tent. I wonder if… I wonder what looks like in real life? I turned my head a bit to look at Adrien sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, and out cold. So he would notice anything I do. And just to make sure, I poked his stomach to see if he do anything. He didn't movie an inch.

"One peek wouldn't hurt…" I said out loud. I twist my body on the bed so that I was sitting conferrable on top of his knees as I pull his trunks down enough to see his manhood rise and stand tall like the Eifel Tower. And man was he big, he was the size of my TV remote!

"So this is what a penis looks like." I said out loudly. "Huh, it does look like the ones from porn hub." I couldn't stop staring at the long stick before me. It felt like it was calling to me…I think I watch too much porn. At the same time, I felt that I should wrap around it…and that thought felt nice.

"Well…he is out cold." I thought to myself. I brush my hair back, then put it in a ponytail before bending over to his manhood and pressing my lips to the tip. It was very warm, my mouth couldn't stop watering from his taste. I kept taking him in deeper and deeper into my mouth until it was practically hitting the back of my throat. A small wave of heat hits my stomach as I move my head up and down his length. My nipples were hardening and my pussy was getting hot, I felt like jumping on it right now and going wild. He was knocked out; he wouldn't know I did it! Just a quickly, he had a boner anyway, that means he wants it right?

"Real quick." I muttered to myself as I pulled the fabric over my pussy to the side, freeing it from its tight restrains. Gently and soft, I slowly slide him into my wet folds, he was so big and long but it felt so right. My mind started to become fuzzy and my heart wouldn't stop pounding! I couldn't stop moving my hips, the feeling happening between my legs was something I never thought would feel so good. Oh my god, Adrien blessed with this thing! I wouldn't be surprised if he was a virgin! Oh my god, I am going to come! Oh god, my hips were moving faster and faster, making him go deeper into my wet folds, my mind was going crazy! It felt so good!

"I'…I'm cuming…OH GOD I'M CUMMING!"

"Marinette?"

A voice calls to me, snapping me out of my train of thought. I looked down and saw Adrien staring up at me in confused. I that state of moment, my life practically flashed before my eyes. I am dead, I am so dead! He's going to fire me, my parents are going to lose their business and I am probably going to jail for rape. Why am I such an idiot! Why couldn't I get over my obsessions with this cute son of a bitch!

"Hi…" I spoke in a low voice. He stared at me for a few seconds before reaching up to my chest and grips one of my breast in his hand while the other gently message my hip.

"Adrien…what are you doing?" I asked, and somewhat moaned at the same time. His hands felt amazing, teasing and pulling at my nipples. I was getting even more horny just by his touch.

"Is this a dream?" He asked me, wait, was he still drunk!? Holy crap I can still get out of this while keeping my job!

"Yes, this is a dream…" I said in a low and whisper voice said. "Now close your eyes and-AH!" I gasped when Adrien pulls me down to his chest and begins to thrust into my like there was no tomorrow! Both his long arms wrap around my waste and held me down as he moves. My head falls down to the corner of his neck, kissing the rough skin.

"Your so soft." Adrien whispered into my ear as continued his assault into my wet folds. Oh god it so long! And it keeps ramming deep inside me, hitting a special spot. I think I was about to come!

"I'm cumming…" I moaned, I was so close…so close…and then he removed himself from me! WHAT THE HELL!?

"Adrien!?" I asked in shock. My upper body moved up to glare down at him, only to stop when I saw the smirk on his face. The smirk could possible not only send chills up my spine, but possible made me horny.

"I didn't know dreams complained." Adrien tells me. I blushed at his comments, looks like I have to play the role since this is a dream…This is so embaressing.

"I'm sorry, I am just shy." I said in a very flirtatious matter, hopfully he will knock out soon. I am pretty sure he drank more then he should have.

" _Purr_ -fect!" He said, for a second there I could have sworn I heard Chat Noir. Maybe it was my imagination. My train of thought was broken when he grabbed the collar of my suite and yanked it down, freeing my huge breast in the process. I gasped and covered my girls in a hurry, only to stopped by Adrien's hands. He moved quirkier than the speed light and pressed his mouth against my nipples.

"Adrien!" I moaned, this felt so weird to me, he was sucking at my nipple like he was a baby sucking for milk…why is my pussy getting wet from this. My mind going fuzzy, I could barely breath, and I knew Adrien was enjoying himself because I heard him giggle. Once he removed his mouth I can only gasped at the cold air hitting my nipple.

"Delicious…" He said in a low and seductive voice. I knew at that very second I screwed up.

(Narrative POV, because I suck at sex in other people POV)

"Adrien!" She moans, gripping the bed sheets below her hot sweaty body as the man she used to love pounds into her wet folds. Her eyes watery, her cheeks flushed red, and a smile line of drool coming from her mouth. Her mind was fuzzy and her body had betrayed her in more ways than one. The two have been at it for an hour and Adrien didn't seem he was going to get tired any time soon.

"Marinette…" He moaned, gripping her hips with a death like grip, moving in and out of her with the speed of his alter-ego and the strength of his desires. He felt like he was going to lose his mind but he didn't care, as long as he was connected to Marinette nothing matter to him.

"Its so long…" Marinette moaned, Adrein chuckles at her comment.

"Just for you babe." He tells her, removing his length from her wet folds. Marinette moans and sighed at the feeling of being empty. A full hour of doggy style can tire a person out, especially the one on the bottom. Every thrust he did was strong and had, it practically made Marinette think her legs were jelly. Yet some how she was able to roll herself onto her back, her head was next his hip. Adrien looks down at her and smiles at her, she was practically glowing from the sweat and another bodily fluids she was covered in.

"God that was amazing." Adrien told her as he stared down at her.

"Yea, I thought guys only come once." Marinette said, trying to ignore the leakage happening in between her legs. " _Good thing I took my pill today._ " She thought as she tries to stand up from her laying passion, only to have a surge of pain and pleasure course through her body.

"Oh god!" She moaned, forcing her body backwards on the bed. "I can't move…"

"That's fine!" Adrien tells her, adjust his body, he laid next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled. "You're so warm and cuddly." He tells her, Marinette couldn't help but smile at his words, he was charming.

"ADRIEN!"

A voice called out to the blonde. Both Marinette and Adrien stood up from their laying position and stared at the door. They both knew that voice way to well, and it made their skin turn pure white as snow.

"Oh my god why…" Marinette thought to herself as she crawls off the bed. "Why does Chloe have to ruin my life, why!?"

"Adrienkins! I'm coming in!" Chloe shouted through the door. Marinette grabbed her bathing suit from the ground and sprinted towards the balcony. But was stopped at the last moment and dragged to the bathroom by Adrien. He slams the door shut the second Chloe entered the room. In haste, he turns on the shower and forced both he and Marinette in. The shower stall was barely big enough for one person, let alone two, but they somehow manage. Adrien sighed and moaned at the feeling of Marinette breast being pressed against his chest. The feeling alone was making his member rise in a frenzy, and right in between her thighs.

"Hey Chloe! I'm in here!" Adrien shouted, trying to get his mind of where hid dick was. _"I am starting to think that this isn't a dream…"_ Adrien thought. " _But then again, my head feels light and dizzy like I do when I just finish a bottle of nightquel. So, I am conflicted is to what the fuck is going on."_ The shower the two were in was a gold painted so no one could see the two.

"Adrien!" Chloe shouted. "Why are you taking a show this late?" Chloe asked as she taps the glass door. Making Marinette heart skip a beat.

"Its late?" Adrien asked.

"Yea, its like 2 AM." Chloe told her friend. "Anyway, me and some of my pals are hitting the club, you want to join?" She asked.

"Oh no, I still feel a bit sick from the drinking contest. Maybe some other time." Adrien responded.

"Awww, did that fat pig get you sick?" Chloe asked before walking over to the mirror in the bathroom. She puts her purse down on the counter and rummage through it.

"She not even in her room. Fat whore is probably fucking someone in the hotel. I can't wait to her in the morning. I am going to make sure she gets a full walk of shame."

"Walk of shame?" Marinette thought.

"Chloe that's evil. Just leave the girl alone." Adrien said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Maybe take a picture of her and the guy she fucked and post it on the internet." Chloe said. "What do you think Adrien? How many guys are out that enjoy watching fat ugly girls get fucked? My god, she is so ugly, I bet she couldn't even get dick even if she tried."

"I think your about to eat your words, you blonde cunt!" Marinette thought before wrapping her arms around Adrien neck. The blonde male looks at her with red cheeks as she presses her lips to his. The kiss was hot and passionate, mostly teeth and tongue rubbing and biting against each other. Separating for air, Marinette just giggled before sliding down to her knee's. The blonde male look down with widen eyes of lust and shock as Marinette gently licks the tip of his member with her small tongue. He moans quitly, enjoying the small feeling alone before she takes him whole. Not even wincing at the feeling of his tip poking her throat. Wet, flushed and sucking his dick, the image alone was breath taking. He could feel himself about to cum…

"Adrien!" Chloe shouted, Adrien snaps from his thought of pleasure and growled. But that didn't stop Marinette from continuing her assault on his manhood. Adrien gritted his teeth and closed his eyes before cumming again in Marinette mouth. Gripping a junk of blue hair, the young man gently pulls her head back and stared down at her. A thing line of saliva can be seen connecting her lips to his tip.

"You dirty girl…" Adrien muttered.

"What? Your say something Adrien?" Chloe asked, but she didn't get a respond. So after a second of waiting, she looked that the show and shouted: "ADRIEN!"

"Yes Chloe!?" Adrien responded, he sounds a little pissed. He yanked Marinette hair gently, making the young girl get to her knees.

"Don't need to sound angry." Chloe responded. "I just wanted your opinion."

"I think you should stop being mean to Marinette and try to be friends with her." Adrien said before no second kissing Marinette on the lips. While Chloe on the outside was applying her lip gloss and eye liner. Marinette moans softly as Adrien lifts her leg entering her wet folds again, this time harder and didn't waste a second thrusting into her. Marinette covered her mouth with both her hands and closed her eyes. This is the third time their doing it and her pussy was still sensitive to the point she was about to come again.

"Oh my god, like Sabrina acting all weird and stuff since her parents divorced. She's been going on about how her dad abandon her. Its really getting annoying right now I swear." Chloe started, not realizing that Adrien wasn't paying attention to her. He was to forcing Marinette body up off the ground. Making both her legs wrap around his waist, thrusting into her wet without wasting a second. Moving his hips back and forth, making her body bounce with every thrust.

"Adrien…" Marinette moaned, biting the bottom part of her lip while trying to hold in her release. She knew if she come now Chloe would find them, and who knows what she would to her parent's bakery. Adrien on the other hand didn't seem to care about Chloe existence. He started to move faster and go deeper into her with every strength he had left in him.

"Oh god…" Adrien moaned, making Chloe look at the shower in worry.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine!" Adrien shouted. "Everything grand!"

"So, will you come out tonight?" Chloe asked the blond male. His mind was set on Marinette that he again forgot about Chloe existence. He held her close to his body when he felt his member twitch in pleasure. Marinette gently moans as she cums, nails digging into his back, leaving red markings on it. She gently kisses Adrien on the cheeks before closing her eyes and whispering into his ear:

"Cum, I want it." She moaned into his ear. "Cum inside me."

 _Poison_

Adrien thought to himself, her words were addictive and manipulating. It was enough to drive him mad, he needed her, he wanted her all to himself. Marinette was his Poison, and he needed it in order to live. And yes, Poison was toxic and bad, but to him it was sweet and beautiful. He needed his poison, and he would kill anyone who'd try to take it away. Including Chloe, it was then he realized that he could never truly be with Marinette as long as Chloe was in the picture.

"Adrien! Are you gonna come or not?" Chloe asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Adrien shouted as he cums inside Marinette, shooting his load into Marinette wet folds. The young girl gasped as she grips his back, biting the corner of his neck. Trying to keep her moans to herself as her body released again, for the last time for the night as well. Marinette body could not take it anymore, she leans her head backwards and closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness that engulfed her into a deep sleep. Adrien kisses the top of her head before laying down onto the cold tile. Her body slumps a bit as he lays her against the glass wall. He then turns off the shower and quickly get out, closing the door behind him of course. Chloe blushes at the sight of the naked blonde man behind her, in the 20 years they have known each other, the only time she saw him naked was when they were seven and just came from a food fight and Adrien mom gave them both a bath at the same time.

"Give me a minute to get dressed." Adrien said, ignoring his friend stare. Chloe on the other hand was staring at him for so long that she didn't realize the tip of her liquid eye liner was so close to her eye. When she moved her hand, she accidently stabbed her eye with her liquid eyeliner. Making her drop the stick and scream in pain loud enough for almost all of Paris could hear.

Kikkie: Thank you very much for reading!


	9. Blake?

(Adrien POV)

"I hate night clubs." I muttered to myself as I tried to unlock my door. Chloe took me to some sort of rave club with glow in the dark drinks. By the time we came back to the hotel, the sun was rising. When I finally got the key in the socket, I opened my door and walked over to my bed. Don't worry, the doors shut on their own in this place. I walked over to my bed and just fell on it, not caring what was there. But luckly I landed on something soft and squshy…and warm, what is this?

I opened my eyes and found myself on the best pillows the gods could give me in my life time, Marinette breast! I stared down at the sleeping figure in my bed and just remembered why she was on my bed. Before hitting the club last night, Chloe damage her eye with eyeliner so she had to go to her room to clean it out. When she left, I dragged Marinette out the shower and tucked her in bed before leaving. She looked so radiant, and she was practically glowing from the shower last night.

"Marinette." I spoke quietly, shaking her shoulder lightly, even though this would have been heaven to stare at her, I realized she may go into a panic if she woke up in my bed. She shakes and moans before opening those big blue eyes and looking at me.

"Hey." She spoke, as she moves her body to the side and breathes out. I stared at her for a could minutes before she rises her body up and gasped.

"Oh my god!" She shouted. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!"

"I think God hears you." I said with a smirk on my face. All she did was just stare at me with a confused and scared face.

"Um…do you remember last night?" She asked.

"It was wonderful." I told her, it was so cute how her cheeks begin to red up a bit more at my words.

"Adrien…I am so sorry." She said. "I don't know what came over me! I just, I just, I just, I JUST! -ITS OKAY!" I shouted, I love Marinette but that stuttering thing she does can be so annoying sometimes.

"Its not okay." She spoke. "I took advantage of you in your drunken and…raped you. I am cruel person." She told me, now that I think about it, I think she did rape me. Although I did enjoy it, I might have to do something about this. But I will deal with that some other time.

"Its alright." I tell her. "I mean, I wouldn't say rape since I…agreed to it."

" That's not how its works Adrien...I need to go." She tells me before throwing the blanket off her body, she then gasped at the sight of her naked body.

"Where's my bathing suite!?" She shouted.

"It was torn so I threw it away. The maid took the garbage an hour ago I think." I told her, yea, we went all out last night. Poor piece of fabric didn't survive the night, rest in peace one suite. Marinette looked around the room for something to wear, she even walked over to the hotel closet to look for something.

"Where are the bathrobes!?" She shouted to me.

"Chloe took them earlier for some reason." I said, making Marinette stare at me in worry.

"My room key was in my bathing suite! And I have nothing to wear to go to lobby to get another one!" She paniced. "And Chloe probably standing in front of my door waiting to take my picture and post it on some web! Calling me a fat pig and possible ruin my life!" She shouted before almost falling backwards on to the ground. I wonder if she is still buzzed, she did drink 50 shots last night.

"I forgot about Chloe sick plans." I muttered to myself, it then hit me like a bag of bricks. "You stay here, I will get you some clothes, just stay on my bed and watch some T.V." I told her, she stared at me with a worried face. But I ignored it as I walked out of the room. Went by Alya room and knocked on her door, a messy haired woman answered the door.

"What? Check out not till three." Alya said, she was wearing but only a thin laired blanket that wrapped around her body. I forcefully opened the door and walked past her. The first thing I saw nearly made me burst into laughter, it was my best pal Nino, sleeping soundly on her bed naked with only a pillow covering his thing. Not that it was big enough though, saw the tip at the end.

"Oh, looks like someone got busy." I said with a smile on my face, I was trying real hard not to laugh.

"Oh yea, because you didn't have fun with Marinette last night." Alya asked.

"How you find that out?" I asked.

"I went by your room to ask you for something, only to hear Mari voice." Alya tells me. "So unless you were tickle fighting, I hardly doubt you weren't fucking."

"Okay you figured me out, can I asked a favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" She asked in annoyance.

"I'll texted it to you."

"Why?" She asked me, I give a small noticion with my eyes. I kept looking at the walls before she gasped and understood what I was saying.

"Oh right!" She spoke.

"Also, do you know Marinette's dress size." I asked.

"She's a 14-16 in dress side. Buy her something stretchy." Alya tells me as she walks over to the bathroom. I nod my head at her comment and walked out the room But not before snapping a photo of Nino, I am so going to annoying him about this later. After my trip to Alya room, I make my way to the mall nearby the hotel. Since it was earlier in the morning there was no one there. I mean, who goes shopping at the mall at eight O'clock in the morning when there are no sales. Although it was awkward to buy her a bra and panties from Victoria Secret. Once done I take my purchase belonging and head back to my room, where Marinette was sound asleep again. She looked so cute, I love the way she sleeps. I hated the thought of waking her up but if she didn't go down stairs for breakfast soon, we would have problems with Chloe. I gently shake her until her eyes opened, she yawns and chuckles a little before standing up from my bed. She still had liquor in her system, so she must have still been buzzed when she woke up. I gave her the bags of clothes I bought her and watched her walk into the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A voice shouted into my ear, I turned my quicker than the speed of light and saw Plagg flying around in my room in a frenzy. I had complete forgot about Plagg existance last night, in fact I think I left him here after my meeting with Alya.

"Where have you been?" I asked the black floating Kwami.

"NOT THE TIME! CLAWS OUT CUTE BOY!" Plagg shouted.

"Plagg, its Claws in." I said in a very unconferable voice.

"CLAWS IN! Plagg shouted at me, before I could protest, Plagg had already transformed me into Chat Noir.

"You can change me without my permission?" I asked.

"TO THE ROOF TOPS! NOW!" Plagg shouted in my head, god I hated this telepathic thing he did. I did as told and ran to the roof as quickly as I can. When I got up there, I saw Chloe holding Marinette pink gym bag in her arm. She and two other girls, none of them were Sabrina, giggle at her antics, were throwing stuff off the roof.

"DON'T LET THAT BAG FALL!" Plagg shouted in my mind.

"Chloe!" I shouted at her, Chloe stops what she was doing and looked at me. She then gasped as I walked towards her and her friends.

"Oh my god! Chat Noir!" Chloe shouted. "Is Ladybug nearby?"

"She is, but that's not the problem." I said, Chloe and the other girls stared at me in question. "I came to stop you because…uh…"

"GET THE BAG YOU DUMB BEAUTIFUL BASTERD!" Plagg shouted in my ear, I swear if I am risking my identity for cheese, I will get this Kwami back.

"I need that bag." I said.

"Why?" Chloe asked as she holds the bag close to her body.

"Because…Marinette bag is…very vital to Ladybug's…survival." I said, I honestly felt like an idiot, I literally cannot come up with a better lie.

"That's all you can come up with?" Plagg asked me. "That's it?"

"I don't understand?" Chloe tells me.

"What I mean is…" I started. "Ladybug's luck charm is in Marinette bag. We were fighting and enemy earlier and she dropped her charm in Marinette bag! And the bad guy is going to come back soon and we need that charm, so could you give me her bag please."

"Ladybug left her charm in Marinette bag?" Chloe friend asked.

"Well more like accidently dropped it and it fell in Marinette bag." I said, I am not good at this lying thing.

"And Marinette didn't know she had a luck charm in here?" Chloe asked, okay I think she's just stalling now!

"GET THE BAG!" Plagg shouted into my head.

"CHLOE LIFES ARE AT STAKE! GIVE ME THE BAG!" I shouted at the blonde girl. In a panic she threw the gym bag at my feet. I heard Plagg gasped in fear and shock as I picked up the bag. I looked back at Chloe and smiled.

"Thank you!" I shouted at Chloe before jumping off the roof. I pulled out my staff and made it push me onto another building roof top. Once out of sight from Chloe and her friends, Plagg removes himself from me. He then pulls my cheek and shouted:

"OPEN THE BAG!" He shouted, I did as told and unzip the gym bag. Only to find pants, shirts, under garments and a small pink thing that was moving…wait minute!

"TIKKI!" Plagg shouted before he flew down into the bag of clothes, becoming submerge in Marinette clothes. He then rose with a pink lace of panties over his head, in his tiny arms was a small pink Kwami that had the same antenna as he did. She also had black dot on her head and pink bug eyes.

"I thought I was done for!" The pink Kwami spoke.

"I can't believe you hid in her bag! I told you to hide under the bed!" Plagg shouted at me.

"I panicked!" The pink kwami said.

"Are you…" I spoke, gaining the two kwami's attention.

"Lady bug Kwami, yes I am!" Tikki said with a huge smile on her face.

"You are so cute!" I said. "How do you know Plagg?"

"I am Ying to his Yang in the **_Kwami music box_**!" She spoke.

"Like Ying-Yang?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Shouldn't you be black then?" I asked, the cute face on the pink Kwami disappeared quicker than it came. It now was a annoyed/upset face.

"That's racist." She said.

"I mean, Ying-Yang is black and white. Polar-opposites, ect! And if you are ying-yang, then shouldn't Plagg be white?" I asked.

"That's racist." Plagg said to me, before I could continue, Tikki flew up to my face to say:

"Look, it's a long story, all I ask is that you take me back to my room. Marinette probably worried about me." She said, I nod my head and take the Kwami back to her room. Or morally snuck her into the room…by throwing the bag through an open window in Marinette room. After that I went back to my room to find Marinette looking through her phone for something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, she looks with a confused face and shakes her head.

"No, I am fine. Thanks for the clothes and under garments. I will pay you back later." She tells me before leaving my room. I sighed at her sudden leave, she didn't even give me a goodbye hug.

"Maybe its not to be…" I muttered under my breath, Plagg flies out from my pocket and begins to scan the room.

"Good, she's gone!" Plagg said. "I have some thing I need to tell you!"

"It better be something good." I said in annoyance.

"Its…not."

(Marinette POV)

"A what?" I asked as I looked for sneakers. When I entered my room I notice some stuff missing, thank god who ever stole my stuff didn't take my gym bag! I don't know what would happen to Tikki if we aren't together for lonf.

"I believe Hawkmoth is planning some crazy! Last night I sense something strong coming from the Eifel Tower!" Tikki tells me as she flew around my head. "We need to go see what it is!"

"Aright." I told her, I wonder what she was feeling.

"Also, your little fun with Adrien, how was it?" Tikki asked me.

"Oh god, you heard me?" I asked.

"No, but I can sense you!" Tikki said with a smile, she was so cute but so weird at the same time. "How was it."

"Are you asking me how my first time was?" I asked her.

"Yea…is that weird?" Tikki asked.

"A little bit." I told her, Tikki nods her little head and turns serious.

"Get dressed, go home, then spot on!" Tikki ordered. "Whatever power I sense last night, it could still be there!"

(Adrien POV)

"Okay, I will check it out!" I told Plagg. "Its probably one of Hawkmoth goons."

"Not what I sensed." Plagg told me. "Come on! Pack quickly, we need to see what that thing is now!"

"Alright, alright!" I told him as I packed my clothes for Chloe party. Sadly to say I will not be spending the next two days here. I grabbed my bags and made my way down to the lobby. There, I saw Marinette, still in the clothes I bought her. Oh my god she looked breath taking in that tight pink dress I bought her that went a few inches below her thighs. It was sleeves and it had a black belt around her waist, which match the black pumps I bought her. On her back was her gym bag, she was talking to the lobby person about something. She then signed something and was out the door, in haste, I followed her.

"Marinette!" I shouted, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. In her hand was a box of pocky, those weird Japanese sweets.

"Hi!" She spoke to me, acting like we haven't seen each other in days. It would seem she was waiting on a bus or a taxi, because she wasn't walking.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I…yea, just waiting for a taxi." She spoke, I never understood why she never transformed and went by rooftop. But, that was not for me to ask.

"Why don't I give you a lift?" That question is becoming old… "Gorilla will be here soon."

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." She tells me, her started to turn red at her own words. My god she was so adorable.

(Marinette POV)

Why wont he leave me alone, I am so ashamed! Why won't he just ignored me like those guys in movies who ignore the woman after sex and makes them go on a walk of shame! Why is he so beautiful and perfect and sexy and-oh my god I am doing it again! Why can't I get over him! Its been five years! I need to like someone else!

"Marinette?" Adrien calls to me, I looked in his direction and forced a smile on my face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My rides here, last offer." He asked me as Gorilla walks over to the passenger door and opens it for Adrien. I watched the blonde male crawl into the back of the black car and look at me.

"Okay…" I thought. "Just wait for a taxi! You know if you go in there something going to happen and you're going to regret it! Forget Adrien is your first love! Forget that he's handsome and kind! Forget that he has life goals compare to most of the guys you know! Forget he's rich and almost everything he does is something you love! There are other guys in the sea! He's out of your league! Forget!

 ** _FORGET!_**

"See Ya Marinette!" He calls to me.

"Bye!" I shouted back at him. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I watched him close the door to his ride. At the same time a Taxi pulled up right behind Adrien black car. I walked over to the Taxi and hopped into the back seat.

"Hello there!" I spoke, but before I could even tell the man where I wanted to go, he looks back at me and smiles.

"Oh why hello there!" he calls to me.

"That's dress a little small don't you think?" He asked. "Or is that your business."

"My business?" I asked.

"You know, a prostitute?" He asked me, did I look like hooker to him? Then again the dress was short and it look like something you'd wear to a night club. "I bet you have a lot of clients in the hotel."

"I am not a prostitute, I am student!" I shouted at him, only to have him laugh at my words in mocking tone. I honestly felt like punching him in the face!

"Yea, students dress like that! Especially fat ones!" The guy shouted.

"Oh fuck this." I muttered to myself before climbing out of the car. Adrien Limo was still waiting to leave the drive way. So I walked over there and knocked on his window. The young man opens the door quicker than I expected. I wasted no time crawling inside the Limo and sighed. I was sitting right next to Adrien, just my luck.

(Adrien POV)

"So what changed your mind?" I asked.

"The driver thought I was a prostitute because my dress was short…" She said. "I was getting the feeling he wanted something other money."

"Sorry about that, I thought it would cute, and I was told your favorite color was pink." I told her as I looked out the window to see the taxi that called my Marinette a prostitute cut us off! I pull out my phone and take a picture of his license plate, I'll deal with him later. Right now, I am going home and I am going to sleep for the next eight to ten hours.

"Who told you, my favorite color was pink?" She asked me.

"Alya." I responded as I put my phone into my pocket. I then look over at Marinette and watched her eat her pocky.

"Hey, what are those?" I asked.

"Oh, just some things I took from Chloe's breakfast pile. They're really good." She tells me with a stick in her mouth. I leaned forward at the end of the stick and bite the stick in half. It just a pretzel to me, why is it special?

"Its just a pretzel." I said. "And with no salt ether."

"That's' because you didn't eat the side with chocolate on it." She tells me before pulling another pretzel out and shoves it into my mouth. Taste very sweet, but not as sweet as her lips from last night.

"How's it taste?" She asked.

"Very sweet, but not sweet for my taste. I like cupcakes and muffins better." I told her.

"Oh, you should come by my parents bakery. They make the best pastries in Paris! Well, in my opinion."

"You're the only Bakery nearby." I said with a smile on my face. "By the way…about last night?"

"Oh." Was her only response, we got down and dirty last night and that was her ONLY response! I rocked you world last night and that's all you can say!? Are you still shy around me? "Adrien…about last night…I…um…" She was lost with words, so I had to help her.

"Um, Marinette…I don't regret last night." I told her, snapping her out of her bubble of thought. "I think last night was amazing, and I think your beautiful just the way you are."

"Oh Adrien." She gently spoke. "But, I took advantage of you. I don't know ether; my brain was telling me no but something inside me was telling me yes. Like I was **_under_** some sort of **_spell_** or something." Today the moment of truth, I was going to tell her how I feel! And if she rejects me…then I will make sure I am her second husband in life. What will happen to her first husband? I don't…maybe he'll cheat on her after somehow gaining a million dollars.

"I wish I wasn't so shy in high school. Truth be told, I had feelings for you then, I just didn't know how to show." I said, man I am pulling so much lies out my ass. Well technically they aren't lies, I did have a crush on her…when she is Ladybug.

"Really?" She asked. "I had a crush on you in high school. I just didn't know how to approach you then."

"Oh my god, are you seriouse?" I said. "Marinette, I wish you could be my girlfriend back in high school! Imagine the fun we could have had in high school!"

"Well…" She gently spoke. "We can make up for it now." She tells me, before I could respond, she kissed me on the lips. Oh my god, SHE KISSED ME! Oh I can the wedding bells and I see white and pink!

(Marinette POV, a minute earlier)

"Marinette, I wish you could be my girlfriend back in high school! Imagine the fun we could have had in high school!" Adrien said, my heart…my mind…even my soul lit up like fire torching a gasoline covered house! Forget what LostLove said, I will make this blonde hunk of beauty and angelic creature MINE! I leaned forward and kissed him on his beautiful lips, and it felt amazing to have it against my lips. It felt so amazing, I love him! Who cares if he's rich and is part of a higher social class than me! I wanted him, I wanted him here and now! I wrapped my arms around his next and pulled his body on top of mine. Laying backwards on the leather seats, forcing him to kiss me deeper.

(Adrien POV)

What a beast!" I thought to myself as I forced my tongue down her throat. Her tongue was so much smaller than mine, but it felt amazing wrestling with it. Her body was so soft and she smelled amazing, like strawberry covered Sunday!

"Ahem!" A voice calls to me, I looked up from Marinette lips and stared at Gorilla and Nat. Gorilla was staring at the crowded road while Nat was looking down at me with disappointment. I honestly was to horny and sex crazed to even think about right now.

"Eyes on the road!" I ordered Nat, she did as told and looked back at the cars in front of us. I then went back to giving my little ladybug attention. Only to be stopped when she pressed her finger tips to my lips.

"My stops here." She tells me before she climbs out from underneath me. What the actual fuck universe!? I could not get like an hour with her? Anyway, I climb off her body and fixed my shirt as she fixed her dress. She then opens the door and climb out of the car, I couldn't help myself but to stare at her rounded pink as the whole second of her climbing out of the car. She turns around and grabs her bag from the ground, but not before kissing me one more time on the lips.

"Talk to you later, babe." She told me before closing the door in my face! She called me babe! Oh my god! There is a god and he's is wonderful!

"Psst! Don't forget about the tower." Plagg whispered to me before sinking back into my jacket pocket. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I need a break."

(An hour later)

"So where is this high powered thing you sensed?" I asked my Kwami as I walked around the tower. The place was empty today because of some sort of holiday. I am to busy no and days to keep up with the days now. A month will fully past since my father died, and so far things have been going great. I am practically in control of my father's business, Marinette designs are coming in, summers almost here, and Marinette is my girlfriend. I could not be any happier!

"Chat!" Ladybug shouted to me, I looked up and saw her staring down at me with a smile on her face.

"My lady!" I shouted at her, she jumps down to my level I couldn't help but to stare at her, its been a full two weeks since we've been dating, and every day has been magical from the last.

"Let me guess, your Kwami begged you to check this place again?" She asked me, I guess Tikki was sensing something as well. I have checked this place over a thousand times, yet I don't find what Plagg is asking me to find.

"Yea, to tell you the truth, its getting annoying." I told her, she nods her head at my comment.

"Same, its getting into my class work and my work." She tells me. "I have check this place through and through, yet I can't find what my Kwami asks."

"You and I think alike. As if you're my Purr-fect match." I said, even though we were dating, I felt that I should pretend to still be interested in her.

"Chat I-BEHIND YOU!" Plagg voice shouted in my brain, I turned my body around and stared…the threat? It was a teenage boy! And I Knew he wasn't one of Hawkmoth guys because he didn't have a mask on.

"Uh…hi!" The bluenette boy spoke with a small blush on his face. In fact, the kid looked EXTREMLY familiar. Like I had seen him somewhere, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked the boy, the young man smiled and said:

"My name is Blake, Blake Chen!" He said, he did look like he had some Asian features, couldn't tell though with those green eyes.

"HE'S THE WHAT I HAVE BEEN SENSING!?" Plagg shouted in my head, I am so not liking this telepathic thing we have.

"So Blake, have you seen anything weird or out of the ordinary?" I asked, maybe Chen was near something powerful.

"Just you two!" Blake said before walking away from Ladybug and I. The two of us stared at the boy's back for a good second before looking at each other.

"Well this was a waste of time, my Kwami said the string presence is gone, and it wasn't coming out of that kid." Ladybug tells me, I gently rest my left hand on my head and begin to think.

"Strange…" I muttered. I was going to say more, but a large explosion happened north of the two of us. I am guessing it was another one of Hawkmoth goons. And like always, Lady bug and I went towards the danger.

(Narrative POV)

"That was to close!" Blake moaned as he gently jumps down the staircase of the tower. Landing on one of the pillars that held the tower up, the young man smiles at the sight of the two heroes that dashed through the sky.

"So that's them huh, its weird seeing them not Akuminized." Blake said with a smirk on his face as he dangles himself on the pillar. Just then, a small bright pink light floats out of his pocket.

"Remember what we came here for! Do not forget!" The light shouted at the boy. The black haired boy nods his head before jumping down to the ground. He looks back at the pink, smiling as he said:

"I know _Tikki_ , I know."

Kikkie: Thanks for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	10. What the Fudge Chloe?

"There is no god in this world…" I muttered to myself, a week, literally after I kissed Marinette, a week later I got sick! And not a head cold sick, like I feel like I am going to die sick! Yesterday I was ambushed by a bunch of birds, and some of the dust on their wings got into my nostrils! Long story short, I am sick and I feel like shit and I can't be with my believed Marinette!

"Wow, I've had masters in the 18 centuries that looked better than you when sick." Plagg tells me, because of my cold I could barely move or think. My mind was cloudy and my nose was stuffed that I needed to breathe through my mouth.

"Has my meds come in yet?" I asked the flying cat.

"Nope! Nat left a message on the machine saying they won't be ready till three. She also says drink lot of fluids!" Plagg said with a smile, I know he was trying to help me but I just wanted him to leave me alone!

"I'm going to sleep…" I muttered before closing my eyes, I heard Plagg chuckle a little before flying out the room. I sighed before raising from my bed and making my way to my father's office. I have so much crap to do and little time to do it! My cold can wait.

 _Dammit!_

(Marinette POV)

"DONE!" I shouted before giving Tikki the last drawn design for the bathing suites. I don't know what happened, but after my run in with Adrien, I have so much energy!

"Ooh! I like this one with ladybug designs!" Tikki said as she points to the drawn halter top bikini with a string black bikini bottoms that had wings at the end.

"I am sure Ladybug will love it!" I said with a smirk on my face. "Now to take this over to Adrien!"

"Okay!" Tikki said before flying into my bag. She seemed chipper than ever, did I leave some cookies in there? Oh well, she'll be happy when I go over to Adrien's. Plus, his place is not that far of a walk after I take the bus there.

(Half an hour Later)

"Adrien, are you okay?" I asked as I stared at my boyfriend. Adrien looked terrible, he had black rings under his eyes, dried snort under his noise, and his skin was extremely pale. He looked practically dead, I wonder how he made it to his office.

"I'm fine, just a head cold." He told me, it seemed that his noise was stuffed.

"You look like a zombie." I told him. "You need to go lie down!"

"I am fine baby." He tells me as he takes my design folder out my hand. He then sets it down on the side of his desk and continues what appeared to be his homework. I leaned forward and pressed my upper body part against the edge of his desk. Adrien looked up me.

"Hm?" He responded.

"Why don't you…and I go straight to your bed. Binge watch on a bunch of movies until we fall asleep, okay?" I asked, I was trying to look sexy.

"Your so cute." He tells me. "But my meds will be here shortly, after Nat comes from downtown. So I have to stay out of bed and wait for her."

"Oh, so your waiting on Nat?" I asked, seemed weird for him to do since he could pay anyone to go a pharmacy and get his meds.

"Want me to get them?" I asked. "Least I could do since we are dating."

"Oh no, enjoy your day Princess." He tells me, sounded like Chat Noir for a second there.

"Are you sure, it's a quick run. I can even get you some food on the way." I told him, he stared at me for a few seconds before pulling a black card from his pocket.

"Be careful." He tells me. "Its loaded so buy yourself a treat when you get to the pharmacy."

"Aww thanks, I'll be sure to go on a shopping spree after getting your meds." I tell him, I heard him chuckle a little as I make my way out his house. He is so cute, I am the happiest girl in the world right now.

(Adrien POV, 20 minutes later)

"Plagg, I am going to die…" I moaned in pain, my head felt like a hammer decided to bang a nail into it.

"If your going to die, can you give me to a kid who isn't a blue breed psychopath?" Plagg asked me.

"Can't promise that." I responded.

"Oh Adrien!" A voice shouted, and it wasn't Marinette. Oh dear sweet god what have I done to deserve this? Is it because I saw my parents naked…OH DEAR GOD THE IMAGES ARE COMING BACK! ACID! I NEED ACID!

"Yes Chloe?" I responded, three seconds later I received a text message from Alya. She kept sending me text message after text message. So, I just put the phone on silent mode as my eyes made their way to Chloe. She was smiling my ear to ear as if something amazing happened.

"What happened?" I asked, I was a bit scared at her response.

"I finally but that nose poking skank in her place!" Chloe told me, I knew from those words alone, Alya was going to kill her.

"Chloe…what did you do?" I asked.

"I just…put some pictures on the hotel website." Chloe said with a sinister smile on her face, it looked so terrifying. When I heard picture, I could feel my stomach twist and turn. And then the image of Marinette appeared in my brain. I know Chloe has pictures if her naked in the hotel room! I don't want her to destroy my little ladybug.

"Anyway, I heard you were sick, and I came to care for you."

"I am fine." I responded. "Please go home!"

"But you look like your dying." She said before walking behind me. She gently places her hands on my shoulders and begins to rub them in a slow motion.

"Chloe I am sick." I moaned, honestly I just wanted her out of my house…wait how she get in to begin with?

"So let me help you get better." She tells me.

"Adrien! I got your medicine! And a couple of soups for you to eat!" Marinette shouted from down stairs. It was at that moment millions of solutions came pouring into my mind on what to do with Chloe, sadly, most of them were illegal ideas. Marinette makes her way to my office with a smile on her face. But it disappeared when her eyes made contact with Chloe's.

"What is she doing here?" Marinette asked in…Chloe type voice. Wow, never thought I'd see that come out of Marinette.

"The real question is, what are _YOU_ doing here?" Chloe asked Marinette, I could smell harmonies and anger in the area. They were both pissed…

"I came here to give my **BOYFRIEND** his medicine." Marinette said, she called me her boyfriend! This would be a great, if Chloe wasn't here and holding onto my shoulders with a death grip.

"What the fuck…did you just say?" Chloe asked, increasing the grip on my shoulders.

"You heard me." Marinette responded, and with that, Chloe charged at her and the two started to fight.

(Plagg and Tikki, because why not?)

"I bet you a week's worth of cheese Marinette going to lose." Plagg said, making Tikki glare at the black Kwami.

"Marinette my master, why would you go against." Tikki asked.

"Because, I think the blonde has more rage in her to choke a cow!" Plagg said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Your so mean." Tikki said with a pout, she looked so adorable. Plagg chuckled a bit before flying over to Tikki and kissing her on her pink cheek. Making the pink Kwami blush.

"I can't be mad at you." Tikki said with a sighed.

"I know! Oh, looks like I lost cheese. Adrien dragging the blonde out the house."

"I call first dips!" Tikki shouted before jumping down from the roof and flying right into Marinette bag without being notice.

(Adrien POV)

"OUT!" I shouted before pushing Chloe out my front door. It took a while, and some blood shed, but I was finally able to get Marinette off Chloe. Yes, Marinette was kicking Chloe ass, it was kind of hot but I didn't want Marinette to go to prison for man slaughter.

"BUT ADRIEN I-" I cut her off when slamming the door in her face. I turned my body back to the door, I saw Marinette glaring at me from across the room.

"You should have let me rip out her hair." Marinette told me.

"Yea, when I saw the first strand of weave come off, I kind of got worried." I said with a smile on my face. "Anyway, I think you should avoid Chloe for a while."

"I try, but as you can see, she's everywhere!" Marinette tells me as she walks over to me. He small heels made clicking sounds as they hit the marble floor of my living room. When close, she leans forward towards my face, only an inch away from my lips. I felt like she was going to kiss me, but instead grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

"I have to go. I have clothes that need to be sewn." She told me, what a tease.

(Chloe, in her father's office)

"Fucking cunt is going to regret fighting me!" I muttered under my breathe as I looked through some of my fathers videos from last night. I was going to leak photo's of that fucking fat cunt and ruin her image! Then she'll never get a job in Paris again.

"PLEASE!" A voice shouted from outside of my father's office. It was probably Alya mom again, dad did like to fuck when he was pissed.

"Maybe leaking photo's of her is a bit to far?" Sabrina said, ugh, why do I still talk to her?

"And how will it be to far?" I asked her.

"I don't know, illegal wise by invasion of privacy?" Sabrina said, my gid her voice was becoming annoying to me. "I mean, its enough you snuck that drunk in those shot at your party."

"So?"

"Chloe, Marinette could have gotten **_raped_** if Kim drank that stuff."

"Yea, but he didn't because you gave Marinette the wrong drink! I told you, give Marinette the green jello shots, not the blue! Your lucky Marinette didn't rape Adrien!"

"I didn't know about the drinks! I thought the colors didn't matter!" Sabrina shouted at me, wow was she stupid! "What was that crap anyway!?"

"It's a sex drug, it was made to help husband turn their lesbian wife's straight again. Basically, what you gave to Marinette increase her sex drive as if she was an animal. You gave Adrien the opposite, increasing his sex drive but also making his mind not function fully until the drug took effect." I explained. "Although I think it hardly did anything because he wasn't even erect when I found him."

"Isnt that a good thing?" Sabrina asked me.

"No because I didn't get any dick that fucking night!" I shouted when I finally found Marinette footage of her room when she was here a couple of days ago. But she wasn't there the whole night, where was she? Her TV is on but nothing is there, something was changing the channels but all I saw was a pink and black…toys. A dildo perhaps?

"Huh, she's not in her room? I wonder where she is?" Sabrina asked me. I huffed a little before turning my father's computer off.

Kikkie: I get the feeling I turned Chloe a little to evil...


	11. Sabrina?

(Marinette, or rather LadyBug POV)

"Okay, Hawkmoth if your listen, COME UP WITH BETTER VILLIANS!" I shouted in the air as Chat Noir fought man called the Dealer. He was a pimp look villain trying to attack Chat Noir with his pimp cain, but seemed to fail horrible.

"Yo girl! I am-and forever will be- THE ULTIMATE- pimp on the streets!" The dealer told me. He then throws fuzzy ball like dice at her, only to have her perform a back flip and avoid them.

"You sound like a preacher." Chat said before smacking the dealers glasses off his face. Freeing the possed butterfly. I captured the butterfly and frees it from its evil possession.

"Bye-bye butterfly!" I said before throwing my lucky charm in the air, creating a pink sky or sparkles and flying ladybugs. Once everything was back to normal, I jumped in the air and disappeared from the view of citizens nearby, Chat Noir follow not to far.

"Is it just me, or is most of the villains we been facing…a little pathetic?" I asked Chat.

"The akuminized victims are all criminals, maybe that's why they appear crappy?" He told me. "But I don't mind the time I am getting from not fighting these guys. I rather be spending it with you."

"Your cute." I told Chat. "But I have a boyfriend now."

"What?" Chat said, putting his right hand over his heart in shock. "How could you do this to us, my lady?"

"Sorry Chat, he's just so handsome." I told Chat as Adrien face appeared in my head. I think I should pay him a visit after this. I haven't seen him in a long time, now that my designs are done, the models are ready, and the stage has been set, all I need to do is pay my angel a visit.

"You know, you're not fully in a relationship until you had sex." Chat tells me.

"Would you believe if I told you that the sex we had was so rough and nasty that I believe god does not have a place for me in heaven. Also we have been dating for a month now, so I think it's official." I told him with a smirk on my face.

"The way you bend, I would not be shocked." Chat told me with a wink in his eye. "Well, I have to run! Something hot is calling me. See you next fight!" He said before jumping down. I wonder what was calling him?

(Adrian POV)

"There is no god!" I shouted as I read this morning paper:

" **HOT CHEF IN THE BEDROOM**!"

Alya shouted at me, remember yesterday when I was getting like 80 text messages an hour from Alya, this is why! Chloe posted naked pictures of her mom on various websites, from the looks of it though, she blurred her mother's face out so that she wouldn't get sued. But I was seeing pictures of Alya mother none the less, and what's worse is that people online was calling her the MILF chef.

"My mom is the new Kim Kardasion!" Alya shouted.

"If you're lucky you will get a show." I muttered, only to have Alya slap the back of my head. Knowing that she is under a lot of stress, I am willing to ignore that.

"My mom is probably going to be figured out if Chloe decides to show her face! She will be a laughing stock and probably will never work in Paris again!" Alya shouted me, I kept nodding my head at her words.

"I am going to leak those photo's! I am going to make those blue nose assholes pay for what they done!" Alya shouted at me, I looked up from my paper work and glared at her.

"Don't even think about it!" I warned her, but Alya just rolled her eyes at my threat.

"What's gonna stop me?" She asked. "You?"

"No, but I have a better idea in mind then just post some pictures on the web." I told her. "Just give me some more time."

"Adrien, your show is in two days, and Marinette, who I like to point out is my best friend since birth! Is about to be possible everywhere after the show. She is going to be at the peek of her career at that moment! Do you REALLY want it to go down the drain because Chloe was pissed off to learn about your relationship with Marinette!?"

"Actually its been a month and Chloe hasn't said a word." I responded with a smile. "I think she is starting to get conferrable with the idea of Marinette and I as a couple."

"And you think that wont piss off the princess of Paris?" Alya, I was about to respond to her, but was stopped when my phone started to buzz with text messages from Nat. Most of them saying: Look at the news. My eyes widen at the sight of her text message; I knew for a fact things are going to go straight to hell. I grabbed my TV remote and point it to one of the pictures in my father's office (Might as well be Adriens office). The painting of a flower turns into a TV screen and straight on the news as well.

"Sex scandal in the Agreste life. Last night a video was streamed from an unknown website of a young woman taking advantage of the young man as he slept." The reporter said. "The young woman has been revealed to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the recently signed designers sighed to the Agreste company."

"How did she get Marinette name?" Alya asked, sadly to say that was the last thing on my mind.

"Chloe…" I muttered under my breath. How dare she show the world my most precious moment in my life! I rose up from my chair and walk past Alya.

"Where are you going?" Alya asked.

"I am going to have a chat with an old friend." I told Alya. "If Marinette calls, tell her to come here straight away."

"I'm not your secretary." Alya responded, I glared daggers at the girl before she nods her head agreement. I head towards the front door of my house, preparing myself to be tackled by a bunch of reportors, but when I opened the door, I was greeted by someone I didn't epect to see.

"Sabrina?" I asked, she was staring down at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry…" She spoke, I wish I could talk to her, but now wasn't the time.

"Sabrina, what ever it is, we can talk another time. Right now I-WAIT!" Sabrina shouted out me.

"We need to talk now!" She told me, I never saw her so serious before. I guess Chloe could wait if Sabrina had something to say to me. It was weird for her to come to my house like this, must have been important. I led back into my office where Alya was playing on her phone. I made Sabrina take a seat on the couch.

"Make this quick." I told her, I wanted to keep my blood rage going when I see Chloe.

"I…first I want to say I am sorry and I didn't know what Chloe was doing." Sabrina started. "The night Marinette raped you…it wasn't her fault."

"What?" I asked, it hits me that Marinette was technically raping me, I mean I don't mind since I love her. But I can understand people's feelings on the matter after seeing that video.

"The drinking game you and Marinette played that night, it was meant for Kim. I gave Marinette and you a sex drug that increases the sex drive to a voilant point."

"Why the fuck would you do that!?" Alya shouted at Sabrina.

"I didn't know the plant was in the drinks! My job was to serve them!" Sabrina shouted back. "If I had known what was in those shots I would have never given them to you. I wouldn't have given them to anyone! Heck I wouldn't even give you 50 shots, you would have died that night!"

"So what did we drink that night?" I asked in worry.

"At most, each one of those shot had a drop of acholic in them. Making it taste like liquid, but not enough to get you drunk unless you drank a shit load." Sabrina said. "It's called the trickster effect, bar tenders do all the time for stupid people."

"What about Kim?" Alya asked.

"Oh no, he fell over after like ten shots of ACTUAL shots." Sabrina said.

"Wait a minute, what about the drug?" Alya asked.

"The drug was put in the first glass. Then the small amount of liquor activates the drug at a quick rate. Chloe explained all of that to me.

"Thank you for telling me this, but why are you telling me this and why now?" I asked.

"Chloe…I didn't know Chloe had video footage of people in the hotel rooms. I didn't know Chloe was going to have Marinette get raped…I didn't know that Chloe and father was so scary." Sabrina spoke, I could see her eyes watering at the truth coming from her mouth. "I didn't know she even had video footage of me…"

"Oh god, what did you do?" Alya asked, Sabrina looks up at us with sadden eyes.

"I'm…I'm a prostitute…" Sabrin-WAIT WHAT!? SABRINA!?

"WOAH!" Alya shouted, the news shocked her so bad she almost fell backwards.

"Wait…what?" I asked, Sabrina was the second most innocent thing I have ever known in this world! WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING FUCK!?

"When my dad divorced my mom, he left all of his financial problems on us. He was taking loans, he made fake credit cards using different names. Even our home bills, they were through the roof because my father never paid. And the worst thing was that he took all of the money we had and ran away." Sabrina explained, wow, all this time I thought her life was normal.

"Sabrina your friends with a bunch of rich people, why not ask them for money?" Alya asked, I get the feeling she already answered her question…

"I did…I asked Chloe if she could loan me some money. But she just laughed in my face and told me I was stupid. Her father on the other hand was there and offered me a job. He told me I would be cleaning bed, but instead he slipped a roofy in my drink once and gave me to one of his clients. When I woke up, I could barely move that day. I was going to report him, but I didn't have any proof."

"So why turn into a prostitute then?" I asked.

"Because after the rape, he threatens to send my mom to jail because she wasn't keeping up with our payments. So, I became an escort. I got bad a large sum of money and my mom was safe. As long as she didn't know about the brothel in downtown the Mayor owned."

"He owns brothel!?" Alya asked in shock.

"Yea, how do you think he's been in power for so long?" Sabrina asked. "He ether bribes or blackmails senators, sponsors and even celebrities. And me I guess."

"And all this time I thought he was a good guy…" I muttered to myself, Sabrina looks at me with worried eyes.

"Dear god no! You know how many times he's tried to drug you?" Sabri-WAIT WHAT!?

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh Adrien, he's been trying to get you to knock Chloe up for years!" Sabrina said. "He even tried to convince your father to an arrange marriage, but your dad never agreed to it."

"WHAT!?" I asked…okay even I saw the annoyance in my words. "How is that possible!? Why would he want me?"

"You're the son of the riches and powerfullest man in Paris." Alya started. "You literally own half of Paris, you are a king!"

"And let me guess, daddy mayor wants his daughter to be the queen?" I asked.

"Chloe told me that your father and the Mayor were once partners in business once upon a time." Sabrina said as she looks around my office. "Anyway, I come to tell you to be very careful of Chloe, she thirsting for blood and it is scary." She said. So, Chloe drugged me, and failed horrible. While her father has been trying to get me to knock up his daughter, which is also failing horrible. And then it also hits me, my father has been protecting me from these crazy people for years! Oh my god, my world was spinning. Things could not get any worse…

* _BEEP-BEEP_ *

I dig into my pocket and pull out and saw a text message from Marinette. I clicked on the message screen to see ten little words that made my heart stop beating:

 _I am sorry, but I think we should break up_

 ** _Kikkie:please review!_**


	12. ropes?

Kikkie: The chapter that a LOT of you have been waiting for (No it is not the final chapter...but we will be at the end soon)

(Marinette POV)

I am so sorry Adrien, but I can't be with you." I told myself as I stared out my apartment window. I lived on the third floor of a five-floored building, down in the streets were hungry reporters who wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to leave this room, I wanted to stay in her my whole entire life.

"Marinette…" Tikki spoke, I turned my head and looked straight at her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I am ugly cow that ruins people's life." I said, there is no words to describe what I was feeling right now.

"Don't say that." Tikki spoke.

"But I am!" I shouted. "I'm a rapist Tikki! I raped my boyfriend and now everyone knows! Paris knows! My parents have been calling me, while some of my old friends have been calling me horrible names! I am done for Tikki!"

"But Marinette, you love Adrien! To let that this ruin your life like this…It..Its…ITS PATHTIC!" Tikki shouted at me, for something cute and adorable, she can be scary.

"Tikki…" I spoke, only to have the small Kwami fly up to my face and glare at me.

"You listen to me! I have had it with this mixed… menstruation thing you are going through!" Tikki shouted. "I demand you get off your period butt and go over to Adrien!"

"Tikki that's not how Periods work…" I spoke, only for her to smack my noise and continue her shouting.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tikki shouted, for once in my life, I was scared. Tikki looked like she could kill me in my sleep. "I have listen to you for five years talk about your undying love for Adrien! And then right when you have him under your thumb, you decide, OH! I DON'T WANT HIM!"

"Tikki…"

"YOU WILL GO TO ADRIEN! Or so help me gods I will spot off while your in the air!" Tikki shouted, holy shit! Tikki gonna kill me if I don't talk to Adrien…

"Okay Tikki...I will go." I spoke as I slowly rise up from my seat. I watched the pink Kwami fly into my bag, ready to leave at any moment. I was about to grab the bag and leave, but Tikki flew out and shouted at me:

"I DEMANDED YOU WEAR SOMETHING SEXY!" Tikki shouted.

"Uh, there are reporters outside…" I said, but that didn't stop the pink Kwami cheeks from turning red in anger.

"GET A TAXI! WEAR SOMETHING SEXY!" she shouted at me:

" ** _GO-GO-GO!_** "

(Adrien POV)

"There is no god is this forsaken world…" I muttered as I sent the millionth text to Marinette. Today was the fashion show, and in less than 10 hours I was about to present breath taking clothing without its designer. But personally, who gave two shit's about show! The woman I loved more than my own life wasn't talking to me because she didn't want to ruin me! She didn't want to ruin my image! I didn't care about my image, I needed her!

"Wow, you look like shit!" Plagg told me, if I wasn't slumb in bed crying my eyes out, I'd swipe the flying Kwami looking cat in the face.

"Leave me alone." I muttered into the pillow.

"Aw come on kid! You can't just give up that easily!" Plagg tells me.

"Easier said than done." I told him as I adjust my body to the side. "Maybe this is a sign, as long as Chloe here, Marinette and I can never truly be together."

"Don't think that way!" Plagg shouted in worry, I just ignored his words.

"I give up, if she isn't responding to my text messages or even bothering to see me, then maybe it not worth fighting." I said, and it was true. Ive chased her as Chat Noir when she is Ladybug, and we all know how strong minded she is about that. I love her, but I think I am at my peeks end.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Someone was at the front door. It was probably a reporter trying to make a buck off my misery and pain. Plagg flies out of the room, a minute later he came back and tugged at my cheek.

"Marinette at the door!" He shouted at me.

"Stop lying." I respond, only to have Plagg bite my ear.

"GET THE DOOR YOU LOVE SICK KITTEN!" Plagg shouted at me, I muttered some curse words before getting out of my bed and making my way to the front door. I opened the door and gasped. There she was, hair tied up with two string bangs on each side of her face. She was wearing a white Chinese dress with pink flower patterns. The dress was sleeves and went down a few inches below her mid thighs. On her feet were pink ankle strap pumps that matched her dress. She had eyeliner on and was wearing pink lipgloss. It was truly breath taking.

"May I come in?" She asked me, I wasted no time letting her. I wonder how she avoided all those reporters, then again she is ladybug. Once she was inside, she takes a seat at the dining table nearby. I took a seat across from her, giving us moving distance. We sat there, just awkwardly staring at one another, not knowing what to say. Even though this was a serious moment in our relationship, I couldn't help but to stare at her expose cleavage, was I really that perverted?

"Adrien…" She spoke in a low voice, breaking the silence between us and also my train of thought. "I don't want to ruin your life."

"Marinette why would you think that?" I asked her.

"There's a scandal over us, one of them is saying you're into BDSM. Some sponsors for your company are leaving you for this. I ruined your life…" She said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I think maybe you should date Chloe…"

"What did you just say?" I asked, did the angel of my life really tell me to be with the devil? Has Marinette finally given into this stupid game those fucking Bourgeois created? My Marinette, my ladybug?

"I know what I said sounded bad, but I think its for the best…" She continued, she was poison to me. Every word that was coming out of her was making my blood boil in ways I never knew existed. Did she really think she could escape me by passing me down to Chloe. "Anyway, it will help you image. Adrien…are you there?"

(Marinette POV)

"Adrien…are you there?" I asked, he looked totally zone out. His green eyes were glaring daggers at me, his stare alone was making it hard to breath. His Aura alone was making it hard to move, I think I pissed him off but I know this is for the best.

"Your…" Adrien opens his mouth and spoke: "You're not leaving me."

"What I asked?" I asked.

"You're not leaving me…I wanted you for five years. You're not leaving me, I will make sure of that." He told me, before I could response, his arms wrapped itself around my neck and held on to me with a cold grip. I struggle within his grasp but I fail, the oxygen wasn't going to my brain and I could feel my head becoming lighter.

"Sleep babe, when you wake up, I promise you will be in a better world." Adrien whispered into my ear as the world turns black.

(The Kwami's)

After getting three seconds into the conversation, Plagg took Tikki to the kitchen where the two Kwami's began to munch away at all the food in Adrien's kitchen.

"These cookies are amazing!" Tikki said as she bit into a gold color cookie.

"Adrien said its from a place called Switzerland, where the best kind of Chocolate comes from." Plagg said with a smirk on his face, the small pink Kwami smiles.

"Think we could watch some TV, I get the feeling Marinette and Adrien are going to have sex soon." Tikki said before grabbing three large cookies in her tiny hands. Plagg grabbed some cheese and led Tikki upstairs to the guest room. Once inside, Plagg closed the door and turned on the TV.

"Have you seen this movie called _Get Out_?" Plagg asked.

"I heard of it." Tikki said with a smile on her face. Plagg drags the remote from the night stand next to the bed and throws it next to Tikki. He then begins to press buttons on the remote until the movie appeared on screen. Once on, Plagg sits close to Tikki while nibbling on his cheese.

"This movie is really good!" Plagg said with a smirk. Tikkie stared at the screen in front of her, ignoring the negative feelings she was getting from Marinette.

"She's probably looking for a way out of talking to Adrien." Tikki thought. "Sorry Mari, I can't help you this time."

(Adrien POV)

" _Close your eyes and count to ten_."

I whispered into her ear as I watched the liquid go straight into her neck. A small drug I was going to use on Chloe, but I think Marinette would safice. The drug I got from Sabrina causes the brain have some sort of restart trigger in the nerves, making a person forget a couple of things. From the instructions, I read, it makes a person forget their action within five hours of their life. It was perfect, I could convince Marinette to love me. Once done with the injections, I slowly remove the needle from her perfect neck and stared down at her. The drug wasn't going to take effect right away…might as well have fun while I wait.

"Ti…Tik…Tikki…" She cried, she was calling for her Kwami. How said, she wanted to fight me. Although she would win, I won't deny that much.

"Its no use, the room were in is sound proof." I told her as I gently rest my hand on her stomach.

"Where are we?" She asked as she scans the room, only to gasped at all the BDSM sex toys and tools that surrounded us. After my dad died, I searched through his bedroom for some paperwork, only to find this room behind one of his paints of mom. Who knew my father was a sadistic, I am just going to pretend that this room was made AFTER my mom disappeared.

"Oh god, you are into this kind of stuff." Marinette muttered, I couldn't help but chuckle. I am not going to lie, she did look good in those ropes. I moved my body down towards her hips, gently pressing my lips to her clit. I heard her gasped at my sudden intrusion.

"NO! STOP!" She shouted at me. But my tongue didn't stop its assault on her clit, in fact, I could feel her pussy getting wet by the second.

"Adrien stop this! Please!" She begged me, her voice was sweet to my ears. I removed my tongue from her flower pud and just looked up at her.

"Your telling me to stop?" I asked.

"I am begging you to stop." She said, this may be condescending of me to say, but after that night in the hotel, I am the last person she should be telling to stop.

"That's so cute!" I told her before going down on her pussy again. This time with more force, sucking her clit, even brushing it against my teeth.

"ADRIEN STOP!" She moans before cum, straight into my mouth too. What a dirty girl…

(Narrative POV)

"I hate this…" Marinette moaned as she tries to break free from her restrains, only to have Adrien lay on top of her. He gently presses hand on her chest and pressed the other one on her face.

"Your so cute, I want babies." Adrien tells her as he presses his head to her cheeks. "I wonder what our kids would look like."

"I wonder what would happen if I snapped your neck where you laid!" Marinette shouted in anger. Adrien raises his head and smiles down at her.

"Ooh, spicy aren't we?" Adrien asked as he stare down at the woman.

"I am tied down to a bed!" Marinette shouted. "You injected me with some weird serum, and now your talking about children AFTER cunniling me!"

"The drug will take effect soon, I am taking my time and enjoying this moment." Adrien said with a huge smile on his face. The smirk looked almost identical to that of Chat Noir to her.

"Adrien please don't rape me..." Marinette begged.

"Wow, wish I could have said the same thing at the hotel." Adrien said.

"I thought you forgot about that!"

"I lost my virginity that night while being unconscious. That's something you don't forget, and if I didn't love you, I would make you suffer." Adrien told her before leaning down to her lips and kissing her. "Why don't I undo the ropes and we have a good time."

"I am telling you now Adrien, if you untie these ropes, I will choke you till you turn blue!" Marinette shouted at him.

"Eh, risk I am willing to take." Adrien said with a smirk on his face as he begins to unties the restrains around Marinette wrist. Once off, Marinette kept true to her promise and attack Adrien by punching him in the noise. Adrien falls backward on the bed as Marinette jumps off the bed, only to fall on her face, she then realized that her feet were chained to the bed post. She turns her body on her back sighed.

"I'm not getting out of this." Marinette thought to herself as she stared at her shackled feet hanged off the edge of her bed. "Drugs already in me, I will soon forget about this and possible date Adrien within the next few hours. I should have never done that to Adrien! Now Karma is coming back to me!"

"Awww, given up?" Adrien asked, I turned my head to the side and saw his naked figure before me.

"Just get over with." Marinette said.

"Get what over with?" He asked the young woman on the floor.

"Your going to rape me! This is Karma for the hotel incident!" She shouted.

"I am not going to rape, why would you think that?" Adrien asked, Marinette glared up at him as if he had lost him mind.

"I'm in a sex dungeon! You injected some sort of serum in me! I am naked and lying on the sticky unknown!" Marinette shouted. "Why on EARTH would I not think this is a rape scenario!?"

"I was think more of 50 shades of grey." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"I hate that book! AND THOSE MOVIES!" Marinette shouted at the blonde male. Adrien takes a knee down to her, then gently lays his head on her stomach.

"I wasn't trying to rape you." Adrien tells the young girl.

"Adrien I think you might have problems if you don't see this as a crime."

"I'll fix my problems later. Again, I am so sorry, and I will never use this drug on you. I just don't want you to leave me." Adrien spoke. "I love you so much."

"When will this drug take effect." Marinette asked. "Because what I am feeling right now is anger and love at the same time and I don't know how to react."

"Just relax, the drug will move through your system quicker." He tells her. Marinette sighed before closing her eyes.

(Plagg and Tikki)

"RUN!" Tikki shouted at the TV screen as the man in the TV fought for his life.

"He's not going to make it!" Plagg shouted before shoving a chunk of cheese in his mouth.

"Oh no!" Tikki shouted before hiding behind Plagg. "Their going to cut him open."

"I think they're going to eat him." Plagg said, the two Kwami's watched the screen intensly as the a door slowly opens. Once the door opened on the TV, the Kwami held their breath, waiting for something.

"PLAGG!"

Adrien shouted as he barges into the room, making a large banging sound when he entered. Tikki fell off the bed, while Plagg flew underneath the bed. Adrien giggles at the Kwami's reaction.

"Seeing Get out again, this is like the fifth time you've seen this." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. Tikki flies up to see Adrein, only to blush at the image before her.

"Wow, you look Handsome!" She said, Adrien gives the pink Kwami a wink. The young man before her was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pink shirt underneath and a black bowtie. His hair was covered in gel and comb back to give him that slick look.

"Thank you Tikki. I have to look my best for my babes first fashion show." Adrien said, making Tikki remember the Fashion show.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it! How long have we been here!?" Tikki asked in panic.

"About three hours. Marinette fell asleep on the couch for an hour and half but she's up now." Adrien said before walking over to a chore and picks up a small black box. He sticks it in his pocket before looking back at the Kwami's.

"Doing what?" Tikki asked.

"Getting ready for the show. I ordered in some clothes for her to wear tonight." Adrien said before leaving the room. Tikki flew towards the door and watched the young man walk down the hall until he turned a corner and disappeared. Tikki stared at the hallway for a while before shaking off her bad feeling, she then flies out the room in seek of her master.

 _ **Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	13. Fashion show disaster!

"FIVE MINUTS TO THE SHOW!" The director shouted at everyone. Adrien and I were standing the makeup room of the models. I was watching each girl, who was wearing my designs, have their hair and makeup done by professional makeup artist. Almost all my designs were here, expect for the formal gown and my bathing suites. I was so nervous; this was my first show and I was being put next to actual professional fashion designers. Plus, Adrien refuse to show me the walk way, saying it's a surprise. I could barely breath!

"Hey!" Adrien spoke to me. "Relax, everything is going to be fine, they will love your designs." He tells me, I couldn't help but blush at his words. He was such a supportive Boyfriend, I love him so much.

"Uh…Adrien!" Nat shouted, Adrien assistant walks over to him with a worried face. "I need to speak with you."

"But my intro is about to begin." Adrien said, Nat walks over to the young man and whispered something in his ear, something that made his eyes widen in fear.

"How the fuck did that happen? I checked everything this morning and afternoon!" He whispered to Nat, well, tried to whispered.

"We don't know, what should we do?" Nat asked, Adrien looks at me, forcing a smile on his face.

"I need to go, just try to relax. Talk to the other designers here okay!" He tells me before giving me a peck on the cheek. Once gone, I walked over to the side of the room where three other fashion designers were. I could almost faint by just looking at them.

Angelica Myou, in fusing her Asian culture with others to create beautiful lines of work that practically take your breath away.

Francese Dobwar, a German-Scottish fashion designer known for his unique line of mens clothes, he's the reason rompers are coming back into style for men!

And finally, Marie De Maressa! Her dresses are red carpet material. She has actresses schedule years ahead just to make them a dress! She is one of the originally artist of fashion since the 60's! And my work was going to be presented with them! It was such an honor!

"Oh, hello there!" Marie spoke, I gasped at her words. She said hi to me, ME!

"H-I…I mean Hi!" I spoke, boy do I feel like a dork right now in front of these guys.

"I notice you became a statue?" Marie said, making me blush.

"I am so sorry! Its just…its an honor to be working with you on this show!" I spoke. "A huge honor!"

"Working?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, your Marinette?" Marie said as she extends her to me. I take it with both of my hand and shake like crazy. "Nice to meet you, I am- MARIE DE MARESSA! IT IS SUCH AN HONOR!" I said before letting go of Marie hand.

"Your so strong." Marie said as she stared at her hand.

"Oh my gosh! Did I break your sewing hand? Did I ruin your career!? I AM SO SORRY!" I spoke, Marie raises her hand to calm me down.

"I have three grandsons who play American football. Your grip is nothing." She tells me.

"My god, this is who Adrien recommended? What a noob." Angelica said, she sounded very upset of my appearance here.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, we all know you fucked to get here." Angelica said. "You pussy must be made of gold to convince Adrien to put you with us."

"I didn't sleep to get here." I said. "I mean I did sleep with Adrien but that was after I got the job."

"What's the difference?" She asked me.

"The difference honey, is that she didn't have to suck cocks to get here." Franseces said before looking at his watch. "Unlike some people."

"Go fuck yourself you faggot!" She shouted at Francese, what a bitch! She was on the same level as Chloe! And who the hell insults people on their sexual preferences!?

"Don't mind her, she just upset because this was her first job in years!" Francese said.

"I've had plenty of jobs!"

"None this big." Francese said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, at least I am not some noob who slept her way to the top!"

"Both of you stop!" Marie ordered. "Angelica, everyone deserves their 15 seconds of fame. You have no right to talk down on Marinette." Wow, I never knew Angelica was such a cruel person, I guess fame really turns people cruel.

"SHOW TIME EVERBODY!"

The director shouted, I followed the three fashion designers behind the curtains. As the curtains raised up, my heart begins to race! I saw hundreds of faces staring at me with bright flashes and a beaming light glaring down at me. I felt like fainting! At the same time I was wondering where my mother and father was? I hope they made it to the show, then again with all that has been happening, I wouldn't be surprised that they ditch me.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!"

A loud voice rang through the halls of the building, I looked up and saw Adrien walking on stage with a microphone in his hand. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo!

"Welcome everyone to the Cherry Blossom fall of 2017! I am proud to present the newest line of clothing for the Agreste fashion line! Before we get started, I would like to say that I am so happy to be here. I am so thankful for everyone in the fashion community for lending me a hand in my time of need. I know for a fact that my father would be proud of all of us of what we accomplished today. Which is why I would like to say…We will no longer be known at the _Argeste fashion_ line. Starting today, we will be called **The Noir** Line." Adrien said, my eyes widen a little bit, he was taking out his family name! Holy crap, he was separating from his father's name.

"That also reminds me, as of next week, we will no longer sell clothes in sizes Extremely small, small and medium. But we will start selling in Extremely small to XXL and bigger sizes in the future." He said, an uproar of words could be heard a mile away. The fashion industry for some weird reason like to make small clothes, to be doing this is a huge deal for Adrien.

"Clothes are a big part in everyone life, to make it for a certain size is ridiculous. And with that, enjoy the show!" Adrien said before walking off stage, me and the other designers, followed behind him. Once off stage, I walked over to Adrien.

"Adrien, have you lost your mind? Why are you changing so much?" I asked.

"Don't worry babe, I got this. You just sit back and enjoy the show." He tells me before walking away from the area. All I did was sighed before walking over to my models.

(Adrien POV)

"Oh there is no god…" I muttered to myself as I glared dagger at the chubby man in front of me. I completely forgot that I had invited him to the show. He and I were sitting in a special booth as the models walked the run way. As they did this, Bourgeois would stop talking. He went on and on about how my life would be perfect if I marry Chloe.

"What do you say boy?" He asked me.

"I say no, your sick and twisted and I don't like you." I spoke, making the chubby man snort at me.

"Such harsh words to your god-father." He said, making me sigh in agony, he was so annoying! "I guess I'll have to give Marinette a little talking to."

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"You heard me, why don't you think about your future with Chloe, and maybe I wont have to give Marinette a talk." Is he threatening to hurt Marinette? My Marinette?

"I know you're not threatening me." I told him. "I know dam well you would have never-ON the centrally…" He started. "Last time I had this conversation, it was with your parent…you mother."

"What?"

"Last time I had this conversation with your mom. Of course she wasn't with your father at the time. Gab begged me to help win your mother's heart when he was your age. Poor kid didn't know what I was getting him into at the time."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"It's a funny story..." He started. "You see, Gab loved your mother, but was too shy to approach her. So I just slipped a little roofy into her drink one and sent her into Gab's room. And that was after I made your father drink a special medicine to help increase his sperm count and motility that night. And I personally gave him a box of condoms with poked holes in them. Long story short, your mother got knocked up that night, ruining her modeling career and such. But hey, at least your father was happy. And in time she was happy, and then she went missing for whatever the reason." He tells me…

"Holy shit." Plagg muttered.

"You…I…created…" I was lost for words, seriously this was the first time in my life I was truly scared for my life. This man is response for my existence, and possible my mom's disappearance.

"After your mother's disappearance I told your father the truth. Of course he lashed out at me and threaten to kill me, but I was not effected in the least. If anything, he got paranoid, especially for you." He said. "He was terrified that I would do something to you, which wasn't a lie."

"My dad…wasn't…crazy…" I spoke gently, he actually was protecting me from something. I can't believe I am saying this, but maybe my dad wasn't crazy, maybe he was scared for me. I am such fool…

"Anyway Adrien, what do you say?" He asked me. "Go on a date or two with Chloe and forget about Marinette?" He asked me, I glared at the man with all the hate in my heart. Its was because of him my mom is gone and my dad became paranoid! Now he's threatening me by hurting the love of my life! No, I am not going down without a fight.

"How about I destroy you." I told the old chubby man, making his happy cheerful smile disappear. "You think because you own a couple of blackmailing stuff on me I'd run away with my tail between my leg, ah no!"

"What are you saying?" The chubby man asked.

"I am saying I am going to put you and your daughter six feet under. When I am done with you, your going to wish **I WAS NEVER BORN**."

"Oh you poor boy. You have no idea the mistake your making." He tells me before standing up from the seat he was in. I glared dagger at him as he walks out the room. Once gone, I looked back at the show and smiled, everything was going well…expect Marinette performance part was taking out of the system for some weird fucking reason!

"Dammit!"

(Marinette POV)

"WHERE'S THE FLOWER!?" I shouted as I searched through my models dressing area. The props that went with my clothes were gone and I was next after Angelica!

"Oh shit!" I shouted, I didn't have time to go out and buy more stuff! I needed to find those stupid props before my part started, or else I was in big trouble!

"Excuse me…" Some calls to me, I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the tecnitions stare at me in fear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um, we can't find your music or lighting file in our system." The tech said, did this woman honestly tell me that they lost everything that was planned for three in one night?

"How?" I asked.

"We don't know." The tech said.

"What does that mean for me?" I asked.

"Uh…you won't have music and we can give a plan light on your clothes." The tech told me, my eyes literally widen in shock. For the last two months, I have been practicing and preparing for this show, ONLY FOR IT TO FALL FLAT ON ITS FACE LIKE THIS!

"I am so sorry." The tech said.

"You can't do anything, like pick another file from something that matches my clothing theme?" I asked in worry, the woman shakes her head no.

"Oh my god…" I muttered before turning around and walking out the dressing room. I make my way to the bathroom and sighed…or morally hyperventilate. I do this when I am about to have a panic attack.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted as she flew out my bag.

"Oh god Tikki! Aren't I am supposed to be good luck? Why is this happening to me?" I asked my Kwami, the pink kwami sighed.

"Maybe the universe is off balance." Tikki said.

"My clothes are going to look like crap if I don't have anything to back them up! What am I going to do!?" I shouted at the kwami for answer, all she did was shrug. "I knew this couldn't be true! This was my big break! Oh Tikki I feel light head…"

"MARINETTE!" A voice calls out to me from outside the bathroom. It sounded like the Tech woman from earlier.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You're part is up in three minutes. Your models are preparing to walk the run way."

"Thanks…" I moaned in pain. "Oh well, this was too good to be true anyway…"

"WAIT!" Tikki shouted, gaining my attention. "Okay, I am going to do something very…VERY big!"

"Uh…" I spoke.

"Listen to me, I have more abilities then just fighting Marinette, and today your going to get a firsthand experience of that! Spot On Marinette! Your show is not ruined!" Tikki ordered me, sadness that dweled inside me suddenly turned into fear. Who knows what this flying creature was planning, but…what do I have to lose? My life probably…

"What exactly is this ability?" I asked.

"The ability to use my magical power other than fighting!"

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Do you want to upset Adrien?"

"SPOT ON!"

(Adrien POV)

"How the fuck do you lose Marinette file! She's not even the last one of the four!" I shouted at director of the tech. "We literally had a run through just yesterday, what the fuck!?"

"I am sorry sir." The big man in an orange shirt tells me.

"Sorry is not going to cut it! Marinette walk through is going to look dule with music or even light! How the hell are you people the best and you can't even improvise when shit like this happens!" I shouted at these people, they literally fucked over my woman, their lucky I am not going to take their payments away!

"We will fix this." One spoke.

"She going on in 20 seconds! Unless you can pull magic out your ass, I suggest you start looking for work tomorrow!" I shouted at the group of workers, I have never been so pissed off before in my life! First the scandal, then the drugging of Marinette, later the mayor, and now this! This day could not get any wor-

"Is that Ladybug?"

One of the techs asked, I looked over at one of the millions of screens of the fashion show. And there she was, Ladybug, but not in her usual outfit! She looked breath taking.

(Narrative POV)

The Miraculous Ladybug walks on stage, but in wearing her skin tight suite though. She was wearing red boca-dot romper dress with an open bottom that showed off her slender legs. The upper part of her outfit was covered up from her finger tips to her shoulders, the only thing that was exposed was a small triangle cut open shaped that showed off her cleavage quite nicely. The thing that was most noticeable about her was her hair. Instead of her hair in pig tails, it was loose and wild, appear puffy and curly.

Ladybug throws a yo-yo in the air, making it shine a light pink and white color. It then falls down to Marinette hand, reviling it to be a microphone. The young woman puts the microphone near her mouth and spoke:

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" She shouted, small lines of pink begin to spit out of Ladybug microphone, it flew into the roof and created a shiny sparkly sky that made rose petals fall to the ground. A they hit the ground, music begins to play with every fall of a petal. Ladybug turns her body around and gives Marinette models a sign to walk. The chubby, beautiful models in swim wear walk on stage. As they walked, Ladybug opens her mouth and begins to sing:

 _Money rains from the sky above_

 _But keep the change cause I've got enough_

 _A little time and some tenderness_

 _You'll never buy my love!_

 _No other thing that's as precious to_

 _No other, there's no other_

 _Than a heart that feels and a heart that's true_

 _Something that you got to know, this girl..._

Ladybug goes silent as the music rises, dancing and entertaining her audience. A lot of people in Paris was watching in shock. The great and miraculous Ladybug was singing on a fashion show stage like she was at a concert. The petals that fell to the ground seem to be in sync, with her movement, because when she pressed the microphone to her lips, she continued to sing:

 _Woah!_

 _Take my hand_

 _Or them over_

 _Take my hand, you_

 _Or-or them over_

 _Take my hand, you_

 _Or them over_

 _Take my hand_

 _Or them over!_

She sang and continued to dance, by now almost everyone in Paris was ether watching the show online, or on the news. Adrien, who had left the tech room a while after Ladybug show, was standing in the front row of the audience, watching Ladybug up close and personal. She looked beautiful to him, just breath taking.

 _These presents don't really come for free_

 _Your paychecks don't mean that much to me_

 _Just take my hand and hold me tight_

 _You'll never buy my love_

Ladybug sang, one model, who walked to close to Ladybug while she was sing, accidently bumps into her. Although it didn't faze her, Ladybug took the models hand and begins to dance with her. The model reaction to this was shocking, she stopped what she was doing and begin to dance with Ladybug as she sang.

 _You buy me this and you buy me that_

 _To win over, win me over_

 _You got me wrong and that's a fact_

 _Something that you've got to know, this..._

Ladybug sang, she then looks at the crowd of people below her and winks at them. One of her models, wearing a cocktail, waves at Ladybug. Ladybug turns to her and blows her a kiss before continuing her dancing with the other models that stayed on stage with her to dance. As the song slowed down, the models seem to have started to go into sync with Ladybug dancing, as if she was controlling them. Adrien watches in amaze. When the music started up again, Ladybug looks straight at Adrien and smiled before singing:

 _Will you realize when I'm gone_

She sang, before jumping off the stage and into the crowd. Everyone walked backwards to give her space, expect for Adrien. Lady bug continues her song:

 _That I dance to a different song_

 _Will you realize when I'm gone_

She sang as she continues her dancing in front of Adrien. The young man just smiled at her with his arms crossed, enjoying the entertainment he was receiving from his Ladybug.

 _That I dance to a different song_

 _It's a shame but I've got to go_

She sang before waving goodbye at Adrien. The handsome male gives her a quick wink before helping her up on stage. The young woman gets back on stage and forms a line with the models. They all begin to do the same dance moves as Ladybug again. As the pink sky begins to fade, Lady bug sings her final note, while staring down at Adrien of course.

 _Woah!_

 _Take my hand_

 _Or them over_

 _Take my hand, you_

 _Or-or them over_

 _Take my hand, you_

 _Or them over_

 _Take my hand_

 _Or them over_

Ladybug sang before throwing her charm in the air. The microphone burst into a shiny pink light that practically blinded everyone in the room. Once the light was gone, everything went back to normal, and Ladybug was gone. There was a few seconds of silence, before the room was filled with cheers and claps. Marinette's models bow down to the happy audience before leaving the run way stage. Marinette, who had ran bath to the bathroom to avoid suspicion, came running out and hugged all of her models.

"You all looked amazing!" Marinette cheered, one of her models smiles at her before asking:

"How did you get Ladybug to perform here?" A model asked.

"Uh, I asked her!" Marinette said with a smile on her face. In her bag was a sleeping Kwami that was dreaming of Plagg and cookies.

Another hour had passed since Marinette part of the show. Francese, had just finished his part of the show and everyone was undressing for the finally speech presented by Adrien. Once all the models were out their clothes, Marinette followed the other designers on stage as Adrien begins to speak.

"Thank you all for coming again! I hope this show alone was enough to show you that the Noir line is something worth giving a shot." Adrien said. "Heck, you might get a visit from Ladybug if your lucky. Goodnight everyone!" Adrien shouted before bidding everyone a safe trip home. Marinette stayed late to gather all her clothes. This was her first designer show, there was no way she let them get stolen! Which was a common thing in the fashion world. As she packed, her designs, Adrian waited impatiently by the exit.

(Adrien POV)

My heart is racing right now, it was possible faster than a speeding bullet. I looked down at my watch and sighed, it was almost midnight, which means it was Monday. Today was the day…

"Morning Adrien!" Marinette shouted at me as she walks towards me. In her right hand was a floor rolling suite case. It must have had her designs in them, why else would she bring a suite case with her. I couldn't help but to smile at her, her presence alone made me giddy.

"Morning professional designer." I said with a smirk on my face, all she did was giggle at my comment.

"I can't believe Ladybug saved my show! Can you believe!?" She asked, she was a horrible liar, but cut none the less.

"I hate to ask this of you, but could you give me a lift." She said, I nod my head at her words.

"I have a car waiting for us outside." I told her, the two us then make our way to the outside of the building. We had to pass the main hall where the show was held first, when we eneterd the room, Ladybug's petal were still on the ground. Marinette stops walking and stares at the empty stage with a small but gentle smile.

"It was wonderful Adrien." She said. "Truly enjoyed this moment, I will never forget this day." She turns her head and looks at me. "Thank you for giving me this moment."

Marinette tells me as she walks over to me, when close she wrapped her arms around my neck. Hugging me closely to her body, she was so warm and soft. I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you Adrien." She whispered in my ear, her words made my heart skip a beat. She said she loved me! She truly loves me!

"Marinette…" I spoke gently before pushing her body away from mine, put only a few inches away. I looked straight into her eyes, those blue orbs were like prison bars that contained my heart. I loved it. I gently move my body to the ground and got on one knee. She stares down at me confusly with a blush red enough to look like powder. I dig into my pocket and pull out a small black box. My heart was racing at this moment:

"Marinette…I love you so much." I tell her before looking up at her and opening the box.

(Marinette POV)

"Will you marry me Marinette?"

Adrien…oh my…oh my god! This was a dream come true! I HAVE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT THIS MOMENT FOR YEARS! Oh my god! GOD DOES EXIST! And it was at the perfect moment too!

"YES!" I responded before hugging him to the ground, I kissed his beautiful face like there was no tomorrow! He wraps his around my hips and threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing at Adrien reaction, he carried me, and my suite case, out the door. He carries me straight into his car and gently set me down on the black leather seat. I as I adjust my dress and hair, I watched Adrien put my suite case in the back trunk of the car. I could feel my warm cheeks becoming hot! My heart was racing and I could barely breath, today was the best day every!

"Marinette?" Adrien calls to me, I looked at him, still blushing of course. Adrien takes my hand into his, he gently slides the ring on my finger. It was a pink diamond in the shape of a rose with small mini diamonds wrapping around the pink diamond. It was beautiful!

"A month ago, Nino and I were at the mall looking for something for his brother's birthday." Adrien started. "I past a jewelry store and I saw the ring in the window…and it made me think of you." He tells me. He gently raised my hand to his lips, pressing those soft lips to my fingers. My heart was going to burst at his words.

"It's beautiful Adrien!" I told him. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

"I'm glad you like it." He responded before kissing my lips. When we separated, he grabs my waist and pulls my body close to his.

"So, Mrs. Agreste…" He said in a low seductive voice. "Why don't you and I take a shower when we get home."

"Sorry hubby, but I have class tomorrow." I told him. "You're just going to have to wait."

"Tease!" He whispered to me before pushing my body down on my back. He wasted no time slipping his tongue into my mother as one of his hands found a way underneath my dress. My god he was making me so wet, but I couldn't have sex. He doesn't stop once he starts, it takes a while for him to finish, I learned that at my last going. But oh god it felt heavenly, his fingers were entering me, the felt rough like sand paper. But the feeling alone sent a overflowing wave of pleasure through my body. I wanted to fuck him right there and then, but I had class in less than 12 hours. I needed to sleep!

"Were here!" Nat shouted at us. I stared up at Adrien for a few seconds before he removed his hand from my legs. Gorilla walks out the car and retrives my suitecase. I blushed a little as I fixed my dress…again. I keep forgetting that Nat is always around Adrien.

"Bye babe." I said as I open the door of the car. "I'll see you in class."

"Can't wait." He tells me. Gorilla helps me to my apartment, shielding me from the reporters that kept bugging me. Once inside my apartment, I bid Gorilla a farewell before closing the door and screaming on the top of my lungs.

"BEST FUCKING DAY EVER!"

(Adrien POV)

"Your lust for that girl might be your downfall." Nat tells me as I adjust my clothes. I rolled my eyes at her comments.

"Your acting just like your father when he was your age." She tells me.

"You were a kid when he was my age." I said with a huge smirk on my face.

"I'm just saying, be careful what you do with her. Your becoming a little bit to obsessed with her Adrien." Nat said, I couldn't help but to ask vulgar. The fingers that I put inside Marinette, I pressed them to my lips and give them a quick lick. Nat makes a face of disgust before turning her head away from me. I'm becoming obsessed with Marinette; I hardly doubt it! What I need to be worried about right now is the mayor…I should call in Alya and Sabrina.

 _ **Kikkie: My god that was tough to write. Anyway, I am going to take a break for this story and work on broken a bit more. Also, the song Marinette sang was called this girl by**_ _ **Kungs vs Cookin' On 3 Burners. Thank you for reading, please review**_


	14. Mrs Agreste

"My god this is a long ass lecture…" I thought to myself as glared at the teacher. I was getting anxious and it was showing. I was in history listening to a long lecture about a king who fucked over his life. Nino, who was next to me, was listening to one of his tracks he used at the show last night before the show. I should get him in contact with one of my producer pals, his talent shouldn't go to waste. Behind me was my sweet heart Marinette, from what I could hear, she was ether writing down what my professor was saying or was drawing something. And then there was Alya behind me, she was texting or playing games on her phone.

"Okay, how did King-Jhu die?" The professor asked the class. "Marinette?" He called, Marinette looks up from her work and said:

"Poison by his first son by his second wife." Marinette responded, making the professor nods his head.

"Very good! Can you also tell me the age he died?" He asked.

"84." She responded, she was so smart! I loved her so much! Some guys in the classroom was staring at her in amaze…it was kind of pissing me off. Did they not see the diamond on her finger?

"Nice going girl!" Alya said as she pats Marinette on the back. I wonder how Alya would react if she knew Marinette and I are getting married.

"Oh god…" Nino muttered to himself, I looked at him to see him looking over at Chloe, who came walking into the class room wearing diva-like sunglass. Talk about a rude entrance, can't she ever be early for something? Anyway I looked over to Sabrina, who was sitting in her usual spot next to an empty seat just for Chloe. But she looked different today, instead of her geeky look, she was actual dressed sexy. She was wearing a white dress with a V-line cut that showed off her breast size very nicely with black knee high boots. The weird thing about her was, she wasn't wearing any glasses.

"Ugh, that dress looks awful…" Chloe muttered as she takes a seat next to Sabrina. Sabrina ignored her comment and continued to take down notes on the board.

"What, are you ignoring me now?" Chloe asked her. Sabrina looks at her and nods her head. "Why?"

"Because I don't like how you use me." Sabrina replied, making Chloe chuckle a bit.

"Use you? You think I use you? Oh my gosh, you think your good enough to be used by me?" Chloe asked, oh sweet god this chick just wanted to die.

"Chloe, don't start with me, I am not in the mood." Sabrina responded, I wonder what was up her ass.

"Okay student!" The professor shouted, making everyone look at him. "I will be right back, stay in your seats!" The teacher said before walking out the classroom. Once gone, almost EVERYONE in the class turned and looked at Marinette.

"Oh my god, how did you get Ladybug to perform on the stage!?" A class mate Asked Marinette, the blue haired girl just blushed at the question. She as so cute when she thinks.

"Well, I was…uh…" She started. "I was about to be akumitized, but Ladybug came in and saved me!" She said.

"Seriously!" A classmate asked in shock.

"Yep, I then told her what had happen. Apparently someone sabotage my stuff. All the props I had, all the music ques and even the lighting. It was all ruined for my part, after explaining that to her, she helped me. Who knew Ladybug was talented?" Marinette old the class.

"Um, when does your clothing line come out?" A classmate, a rather chubby one, asked.

"Oh, that's Adrien department." Marinette said, everyone's eyes went from Marinette to me in an instant.

"I'd say about four months for the cocktail dresses, everything else should be in stores in the next month." I said, everyone attention then goes back to Marinette. As questions fly left to right, I could feel Chloe energy of hatred boiling up inside her, it was almost entertaining.

"Oh my god!" Chloe started. "I can't believe you had to cry to Ladybug to help you make your clothes look cute. Not that it help anyway."

"Oh my god." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh my god, shut up Chloe!" Alya shouted at the blonde.

"Oh look, four eyes is saying something that isn't Ladybug related! Amazing!" Chloe shouted. "Why, its almost as interesting at the piece of cheap glass on Marinette finger!"

"This glass?" Marinette asked as she raised her hand that had the engagement ring on. It sparkled and shined a little as she moved her fingers.

"What other glass is there?" Chloe asked, making Marinette chuckle.

"Oh Chloe, I see your jealous." Marinette said with a wink. Ooh, I smell a cat-fight! This time I am not going to intervene! I got lawyers on speed dial if things get rough.

"Jealous of what, I have shirt's with more worth than that fake thing on your finger."

"It's actually a real diamond, but you wouldn't know that because you're always walking around with your Diva glasses on, acting like a high-class person when you're not." Marinette said. "Just cause you have money, doesn't mean your better than me."

"It actually does, because I was at least given the proper teachers to teach me respect! Unlike some people."

"Respect!?" Nino shouted. "You're the coldest person I have ever met!" He said in anger, a couple of other classmates agreed with him. Chloe rolled her eyes at them.

"What ever!" Chloe said. "Oh and Marinette, next time you decide to wear some five dollar jewelry, don't! It looks like shit on you."

"Oh, I thinks its cute! I mean, its something your not going to get anytime soon."

"Jung? I think I will be fine with that."

"No, someone proposing to you." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. Almost everyone in the room gasped in shocked at Marinette words.

"Aw, that's cute." Chloe said in a mocking tone, I swear if someone does not hit her I will beat her. "A boy thought you were worth five dollars, AND YOU SAID YES!" She said before bursting into laughter. When she was done laughing, I stood up from my chair and intervene.

"The ring is 73 thousand dollars." I said before looking at Marinette. I then took her hand and kissed it. "I would never buy the **NEXT** Mrs. Agreste a five-dollar ring. That alone would be an insult to my heart."

"You…proposed…to the pig?" Chloe asked in shock.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Ayla shouted as she rose from her seat and hugged her best friend. Chloe on the other hand fell down to the ground. Marinette gasped and ran over to Chloe in worry.

"Oh my god! Chloe are you alright!?" Marinette asked as she gets to her knees and tries to wave air into Chloe face. Adrien chuckles at Marinette's efforts on trying to wake Chloe up. But her efforts were useless, so I just picked her up and took her out of the class. The two of us made it to my car in the student parking lot, Gorilla adjust his mirror before asking:

"Where to?" He asked.

"The Bakery." Marinette said, oh yea! I promised Marinette I'd meet her parents. I was going to die…

"Yes Ma'am." Gorilla responded before starting the car. Once the car was out of the parking lot, I grabbed Marinette by her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers. Marinette undo her seat before pressing her body against mine. My dick rose in excitement; it was going to take at most 15 minutes to get to her home. All I needed was five…

"Were here!" Gorilla shouted. Are you fucking kidding me!? He couldn't take a long route! We were on the round for like three minutes!

"Good!" Marinette said before pushing me off her body. I growled at my driver as I de-bonerize. It was painfully, but gone in a flash. I then follow Marinette outside to her parents Bakery. After the fashion show, I got somewhat taken back the lease I gave to Chloe off the Mayor hand without him realizing it. Today Marinette and I were going to show them the paper work that legally said that they owned the building. Personally, I was terrified! With all the news wrapped around us, I didn't want them to kill me and bake me alive after what I did to Marinette.

"Good luck sir." Gorilla said, I sighed before crawling out of the back seat of the car. Once out, I walked inside the Bakery to see Marinette talking to her parents. They haven't aged a bit since I last saw them, and that was four years ago I believe.

"Oh." Marinette mother said, in her hands were the deed to the building. "Thank you so much Mister Agreste!" She said, I couldn't help but to smile at her words. She was adorable for her age, I can see where Marinette gets her looks. Good thing too, because her father looked like he was going to kill me with the butcher knife he had in his hands. I thought this was a bakery, why the hell does he have a butcher's knife!? Is he making steak cupcakes or something!?

"Oh dear, are the steak cupcakes ready yet?" Marinette mother asked, I thought to soon it would seem. Marinette turns to me and smiles:

"Wanna join us for dinner?" She asked.

"Sure!" I responded, to be honest I wanted to say no, but this is my future in laws. I might as well get use to them.

(Later that day)

After hanging out with Marinette in her old room, that parents turned into a game room filled with a fuse ball table and a large TV. Four the last two hours, Marinette and I have been siting on the couch in the room talking about a lot of things, mostly about school work though. I remember the first time I was up here, her parents kept interrupting us as we played video games. It made me laugh sometimes, and through this talking, I felt the courage to talk to her parents.

"DINNER'S READY!

And then suddenly the courage to face her folks suddenly disappeared into the pit of shame that is my soul! I couldn't do this, the thing I have done to this girl! I couldn't look them straight in the eye without thinking about those horrible things, and her father looks big enough to rip off my head!

"Come on Adrien." She said as she stand up from the couch. As she fixes her clothes I had to ask:

"Um…is your dad…a nice guy?" I asked.

"If you don't piss him off. He was once strong enough to be considered an American WWE wrestle in his youth!" Marinette told me, for a few seconds I thought she was joking…and then I saw some pictures of Marinette father attacking a man in wrestling ring.

"Oh my gosh…" I muttered under my voice, Marinette looked at that pictured and smiled.

"Yep, at that match my dad got the money to move my mom to Paris and helped her with this restaurant." Marinette said.

"Are your parents American?" I asked, although I should have sad is your dad American. Her uncle from China so obviously her mother isn't American.

"My dad is, my mom was born in China." Marinette said, knew it. "She did go to America for a few years to learn cooking. It was there she learned that she wanted to be a pastry chef. On her third year of college she saw my dad fight live, she was asked to help with food. She told me that dad ate half of her cupcakes that night."

"And that was attractive to her?" Adrien asked in disbelief.

"No actually, she found it repulsive when she saw him gobble up all that food. But later on she learned from a friend that he couldn't ask her out on a date so he kept eating her food in hopes she'd notice him. After learning about that, she went over to his campus and decided to talk to him. Two years later they started dating."

"Why did your dad leave the WWE world?" I asked. "Did he get injured?"

"No, he wanted to be with my mom. So, after his last match, he got a large sum of money and came here to help with her dreams. In my opinion, that's true love."

"That is true love." I said, it was a romantic story. I wonder how my par…oh yea. I wasn't conserved through love…more like drunken lust. Well, it won't be that way with Marinette!

My lovely fiancée, takes my head and leads me down stairs to the bakery, where two tables in the restaurant were put together to make a dinner table. On the dinner table was a plate with five steaks on it, around the meat was lettuce, vegetables and even some pastries.

"Wow!" I said with a grin on my face. "Been a while since I had a home cooked meal."

"My mom's cooking is the best!" Marinette said with a huge grin on her face. Her parents came from the kitchen, holding a bottle of wine and glasses. I tucked Marinette into the table before taking a seat next to her. Her parents take a seat on the other side of the table. It was a long moment of silence of looks and thinking till Marinette broke the silence.

"So…how did you like the show?" Marinette asked.

"The fashion show? Loved it!" Marinette mother said with a huge smirk on her face. "How did you get Ladybug to perform at your show."

"I had a little talk with her." Marinette said.

"Did you happen to have sex with her?" Marinette father asked, making me practically choke on the steak in my mouth. Oh I knew this was going to come up.

"So you saw the video?" Marinette asked in shame.

"Lets just say, we had a lot of costumers." Her father responded. "How can you make a sex video and have it posted on the internet!?"

"I didn't make it, or post it! Someone recorded me and posted it online." Marinette responded.

"Did you rape this boy Marinette?" Her father asked, after that I decided not to put another steak in my mouth. Didn't want to die by choking!

"NO! Well…I…uh…" Marinette was lost in word, I mean true she started to play with me without my consent, but I would have given it to her…I mean…oh shit.

"What is it?" He father retorted.

"Tom please!" Marinette mother shouted.

"Sabine, she doesn't talk to us for nearly three months, and now is giving us the rights back to our bakery, and also we see a video of her fucking a boy with the words rape over her on the news!" Tom shouted, his face turns red in the process.

"Look, we had sex…as in fun sex." I said. "Like, when two people like each other and-STOP!" Sabine shouted, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Look, we get it." Sabine started. "We didn't ask you to come here to explain about the video. We ask you here so we can get to know you Adrien."

"Then why are you attack me?" Marinette asked.

"Your father is, not me." Sabine responded, making Adrien chuckle a bit at her words. "We just want to know what you are doing since you left for college."

"I'm doing fine, I am keeping up with my grade, I just had a show, and help save the bakery." Marinette told her parents. "You know most Parents would be proud of their daughter."

"Most daughters don't have a video of them selfs naked on line." Tom responded, Marinette looks down at her meal and sighed. So I decided to cut in.

"Uh…" I gently spoke. "Marinette didn't rape me, if anything I was fully aware what was going on. Furthermore, the person who recorded the video was arrested eight days ago." I lied, well that lie would soon become the truth though.

"Who was it?" Marinette asked.

"The police won't tell me, they say its best to keep the person a secret." I lied again.

"Disappointing." Sabine said in shame. "Well Adrien, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well…" I started. "I currently am taking over my father's business, I will soon be graduating college with a master in business arts, and I will soon have a wife."

"A wife?" Tom asked, Marinette raised her hand to her father, showing off the pink ring I had given her. It didn't take long for Sabine to stand up from her seat and make a squealing sound. Tom, with his huge self, ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug that almost cracked my back…it was the best feeling ever.

"Oh my god! When is the wedding!? Who's making your cake! When is the bridal shower!?" Sabine kept asking! My god, I didn't think those parts through.

"Were still thinking about it, but I would be honored if you two made the cake." Marinette said, her mother practically was jumping up and down at the news. Tom lets me go and hugs his daughter, it wasn't long till Sabine hugged me, luckily for my back she was gently.

"Oh my gosh, will you be moving into his house, or will he move into your apartment?" Sabine asked

"My house, I am going to start some renovations soon. After I sell some stuff of course." Adrien said.

"I'm going to live in that mansion!?" Marinette asked in shock.

"I wouldn't call it a mansion, but a big house none the less." I responded, she practically had sparkles in her eyes as she stared at me. "Oh, what time is it?"

"Its almost 11, why?" Sabine said, making me look at my phone in shock.

"Oh no, I have a test at seven tomorrow!" I shouted, and that was the truth. I had a math test at seven and so did Marinette. My fiancée gasped and nods her head. So the two of us bid Marinette parents a goodbye, but not after getting a box of cupcakes! My god, these cupcakes were out of this world, I mean, they tasted like a cloud from heaven.

"What is this cupcake?" I asked as I take another bite of the heavenly ball of gooy goodness.

"Those are my mom's curry pepper cupcakes. Not my favorite though, I prefer to have my curry on rice." She said with a small chuckle, my god was there anything that wasn't perfect about her? "So Adrien, when do you want to get married?"

"Soon, like really soon." I told her.

"Your trying to get into my pants, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Can you blame me?" I told her before sliding to her side and kissed her on her cheeks. "But I want more than what's in your pants. I want your love, I want your smile in my life every day I wake up, I want just want you, and you alone."

"Your such a poet." She said.

"And your my muse." I responded before pressing my lips against her. When we separated, I looked straight at her eyes and asked: "Why don't we get married in two week?"

"Two weeks!? Why so earlier?" Marinette asked me.

"Cause I want you to be mine as quick as possible."

"Can you plan a wedding in two weeks?" Marinette asked, a smile forms on my mouth as a million-idea's rush into my brain.

"Leave it to me."

 _ **Kikkie: Finally got that chapter done. Been busy lately, so I havent been able to post the chapters up as quickly as I use to. I also suddenly remember that Marinette had Parents and that I should put them in a chapter. So here they are! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please review.**_


	15. The fall of Chloe

(Narrative POV)

"Alright, lets do this!" Alya said as she applies black lipstick on her lips. Me, Alya and Sabrina were standing in front of the Mayor hotel. Today was the day that we would ruin the Mayor for everything he has done to us. Our first target was Chloe, both Alya and Sabrina had a personal vendetta against the blonde girl.

"Isnt it a bit…dump to go through the front?" Sabrina asked. "Especially since they have camera's up the ying-yang." Sabrina said, Plagg pokes his head out of shirt pocket and looks around the area. Since it was dark and I was wearing black, he blended easily into my shirt so the girl didn't see him.

"Someone call?" The small Kwami asked, I smirk before gently pushing the black magical creature down into my shirt pocket.

"Don't worry, once we get into Chloe and the Mayor I'll delete any traces we were there." Alya said before heading toward the front door of the building. Sabrina and I followed shortly. When we entered the building, the door man was sleeping. Much to our delight, we make our way to the elevator, once inside Sabrine types in the button code for Chloe room. Once the doors close, Alya pulls out her cell phone and takes a picture of her look. The three of us were dressed in black from head to toe, although Alya and Sabrina was wearing black makeup, I was wearing a black hair wig.

"Where here." Sabrina said with a smirk on her face. I looked forward to see the doors open to a dark hallway. Chloe and her father lived on the third level to the top. The floor had 12 rooms for their personally use. Sabrina leads us to Chloe's room, there, the first thing we saw was a sleeping Chloe in her bed. She looked so peaceful, I felt a little sad for what we were going to do to her. Only a little bit.

Alya gently slides Chloe's blanket off her body and begins to unbutton her PJ's shirt. Sabrina slowly walks over to her closet and begins to take some items out. I walked over to her make-up and begin to examine it, she always bought such high-priced crap, it was so annoying.

"Ngh…" Chloe moans as she moves around. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alya removing Chloe pants, making me glare at her. Sabrina walks over to Chloe and begins to retrain her hands and feet to the bed post with fuzzy cuffs. Who knew Chloe had such stuff in her closet. I would call her a pervert, but I have a whole room of that crappy.

Now only in her under wear, and restrined to a bed, Sabrina and Alya started taking pictures of Chloe while I begin to pour lemon juice on her make-up. Chloe was allergic to lemon, it made her itch and gave her red skin. Perfect revenge on my end for what she did to Marinette.

"Oh my god, this is going to be good!" Alya said as she takes pictures of Chloe in this awkward position.

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Sabrina said with a chuckle. As the girls did their fun with Chloe, I walked over to her night stand and pull out a thick book called: The book of shame. I opened the book and saw what I thought I would see, all those horrible pictures of our classmates. On each page was a picture of and almost a paragraph of mean words. She even made some cruel comments about me! Oh I cannot wait to have some fun with this. I looked at the girls and smiled.

"Okay, I got what we needed, you two clean up while I get up a clear route." I told them, the two girls did as told and begin to fix Chloe the way she was. I walked over to the Mayor office and hack into his computer, this time prepared of course. I insurt a deprogrammer to hack into his computer. The first thing I did was get copies of his secret client list, a couple of credit card numbers of his most common guest, and screwed up the hotel website to make it look like a porn site with all the pictures of his clients.

"You think your doing a bit to much?" Plagg asked, I looked down and saw him staring at the screen.

"Marinette career almost went down the drain because of Chloe and her father." I said. "I refuse for them to destroy Marinette."

"Okay buddy, by the way, when are you going to tell Marinette your Chat Noir?"

"On our wedding night, which reminds me, I am going to be rent two bedrooms…"

"I got it buddy, you don't need to tell me." Plagg said before slipping into my pocket again. I dig into my pocket and pulled out a smoker. A cigratte stuffed with weed instead of tobacco. As I light the joint and take a wiff, I began to scan and memories the mayor dirty notes on people. He simple did not like people. After reading a couple of people notes, I delete camera footage from the moments we spent here and disable the them for the nest three hours.

"Time to go, tomorrow we will destroy Chloe." I said with a huge a smirk on my face. "For now, I need to go home and sleep."

(The next day, Marinette POV)

"That test was hard!" I moaned in pain as I handed my notes for history to Alya. Nino, Adrien, Alya and I had just finished our math midterms. Personally, I think I did good on the test, but I want 100 percent sure. "I wonder if I had failed?"

"Well, we learn in the next 25 minutes." Adrien said before looking up at me. "After this, why don't you and I hit the pool?"

"You can't wait two weeks can you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. This morning Adrien tried to get into my pants, I stopped him and told him no sex until our wedding night. He pouted and moaned, but after a talk he gave in. With a struggle, but a gave in.

"If its you, I can't resist." He tells me before giving me a wink. He was dreaming and handsome! Just staring at him made my heart melt!

"How disgusting." Chloe said as she was glaring daggers at me.

"Oh my god…" I muttered. Adrien propose to me, we are getting married in a week! Let it go!

"I have to go, I need to pee." Adrien said before standing up from his seat and making his way out the room, once gone Chloe just started blasting me with insults.

"Your such a fucking disgusting faker that I could smell you disgusting shit from here!" Chloe shouted. "You really think your good enough to be with Adrien?"

"He proposed to me, so yea." I responded, I wanted to smack her across the face! "Your just jealous because Adrien picked me."

"He'll probably dump you within a week." Chloe said. "Nothing more but a low class filthy skank who is able to pussy wip Adrian into doing what ever she wants."

"Wow, I didn't know my pussy had so much power?" I said with a huge smirk.

"Your pathetic, and I pity you." Chloe said before crossing her eyes and began to look at her book. Adrien comes back into the room, tears covering his face with his cheeks redder than the color red. I stood up from my seat and walk over to Adrien.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, he looks at me and hugs me.

"My career is over…" He cried on my shoulder, I wraped my arms around his neck and held him close.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, he takes my hand and leads me out the room and to the hallway where a punch loads of pictured were laid on the ground. I bend over and pick up a pictured and gasped. It was a pictured of Nino, he was naked and bathing in a shower. Under the image was words that said:

 _Amateur wannabe DJ artist, I have met homeless people with mental illness have better talent than Nino._

"Wow, that is extremely harsh." I said before throwing the paper to the ground, I looked over to Adrien and saw in his hands a paper. I looked over his shoulder and it was a picture of him, naked and sleeping on a bed while playing with his private area. Under his picture it said:

 _He would never get a girl in his life. What a pathic piece of shit!_

"Oh Adrien…" I said before hugging his back. Adrien drops the pictures and begins to cry a little, as he did, I could hear my classmates walk out of the class room and stare at the pictures in shock. Seconds later I heard screams of anger and sadness.

"What the fuck is this bullshit!?" Alya shouted before throwing her picture to the ground.

"High pitched annoying voice that makes people want to cry!?" Kim shouted. "Is probably on steroids! Who did this!?" The big guy shouted, I looked down at my feet and saw a paper with my name. I bend over and picked it up and saw the words cow and skank written on it. I am not shocked to see a naked picture of me in here too.

"Probably one that doesn't have a fucking picture!" Alya said looked at Chloe.

"What are you looking at me for?" Chloe asked in shock.

"All these pictures, and I don't see you crying or screaming in anger." Alya said.

"There is probably a picture of me somewhere, your just not seeing it." Chloe said, she turns her body to walk back into class, only to slip on some papers. Even though she didn't fall to the ground, a large thick book fell out of her bag. Adrien walked over to the book and opens it, a second later he sighed and glared at his friend.

"Really Chloe?" Adrien asked as he held up the book for everyone to see.

"Adrien…I swear I never wrote anything about you in the book." Chloe said, but that didn't stop Adrien from shouting:

"You have a fucking _Mean Girls_ movie looking book of shame! Really Chloe!?" Adrien shouted at his friend.

"I never wrote anything about you." Chloe protested.

"But it's alright to do this to other people!?" Adrien shouted at Chloe before throwing the book at the wall in anger. My eyes widen in fear; I have never seen Adrien so upset at someone before. Behind Chloe was Sabrina, she was staring down at a picture of herself as well.

"Why…" Sabrina asked, making Chloe look at her.

"Sabrina you don't honestly believe this." Chloe asked, hoping to get some sort of closure from her friend.

"I always defended you, I always pretended that the cruel words you say to me almost every day were fake…" Sabrina eyes begin to water, ready at any minute to fall down her cute cheeks. "But this…this is a new low, even for you!" Sabrina shouted at her friend before throwing the picture in her face. Almost all of my classmates began to pick up picture's and crumble them up into balls. They then started to throw them at Chloe in anger.

"Holy shit…" I muttered, I felt Tikki peaks her head from my purse and giggle.

"Karma has awakened from her slumber of peace, let madness begin." Tikki said before slowly descending into my purse, she smiles widely while rubbing her tiny hands together. Dear god she was terrifying for something so adorable. When all the pictures had been thrown, my class went back into the classroom expect for Chloe. She was standing in front of me crying her black eyeliner down her cheeks. I stared at her until she raised her head and looked up at me.

"I..I…" Chloe spoke, I honestly felt so sad for her.

"Chloe…" I spoke. "I never truly thought you were bad, I always thought you were nice deep down inside." I told her.

"Marinette…" She cried, she was about to walk up to me and do something, possible hug me, but I backed away and shook my head.

"But I was wrong…" I told her, I turned my around and walked towards the door of the classroom. Before I entered the room, I looked over my shoulder and said:

"I guess deep down you were really a spoiled bitch."

(Narative POV)

"One down…" Adrien muttered under his breath and stared down at the list of clients Adrien had stolen off the mayor computer.

"One to go." The blonde said before grabbing a folder. He opens the blue folder and begins to read all the Mayor secret clients, customers, taxes, embelsilement of tax funds for his own personal use, and even rape charges filed against him. Without a second thought, he packs the papers into a paper package. He then walks up right in front of the Paris journalist building and slips the envelop paper underneath the door.

The next day was beautiful to Adrien, it was early in the morning when he decided to watch the parade of journalist, news crew and even clients of small business, come to the hotel and protest. Apparently, the Mayor was using citizen money to fund illegal business in Paris, like drug rings.

Adrien was enjoying the sight in front of him, and it wasn't the TV.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, she was standing on top of his home desk wearing nothing but a lace bra and thong set that went perfect with her lip gloss. Adrien couldn't help but smile at the image before it, she looked completely breath taking. Marinette giggles a little as she walks over to Adrien and takes a seat on his lap, the blonde boy underneath her tried his hardest not to erected…but he failed horrible.

"Yes my love." He asked, trying his dammest not to tear the small pieces of clothing off her beautiful and just taking her there and then.

"I wanted to ask you something…something…very important." She spoke, Adrien closes his eyes and begins to grind against the expose skin. He pressed his face to her chest, taking in her sweet seductive scent, her smell was alone was a tease. The woman blushes a bright color of red, feeling his poking member trying to break through their clothes and penetrate her. She takes a deep breath before saying:

"I think we should wait for the wedding before having sex." She said, making Adrien eyes pop open in shock. He looks up at her with both shocked and sadden eyes.

"Why!? I finally got you to live here and you're doing this to me! Why babe, why are you doing this to me!?" Adrien said, he sounded like a four-year-old that just lost one of his favorite toys.

"Cause I want our wedding night to be special." Marinette said.

"Then why dress up like this!?" Adrien asked, holding Marinette close to his body.

"Oh…I just came out of the shower." She said with an innocent smile on her face, although Adrien saw right through this. He knew something was up, and he was going to get it out of her one way or another. Without warning, he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up a bit to land on all his folders and papers. Marinette gasped at the sudden surge of strength he had in his body.

"Adrien?" She asked, he blush becoming redder every second she watched her fiancée strip off his shirt. Those rock hard abs, those bulging strong arms big enough to lift her body with ease, and that V-line with a small blonde happy-trail of hair leading to Marinette best friend, in the bed of course. The young man smirks at her words before leaning down to her lips, kissing her big pink lips, only to be stopped by Marinette hand.

"Adrien…please don't get me wet." Marinette begged, but her words fell on deaf ears as she watched her pink panties be pulled down her hips. Her pink flower twitches at the cold air brushes against her clit.

"Aww, to late my little pink bud." Adrien told his fiancée as his thumb rubs against her clit. She shivers and moans at the feeling of his skin. "So…why are we waiting for our wedding?"

"Because…I want our night to be special." Marinette moaned. "I want to ride you all night long till the sun rises. I want to feel you in me. I want to feel your seeds inside me when we bind-STOP!" Adrien shouted, his boner was about to explode if he didn't get inside her. But he wanted to know why she was teasing him first.

"Your hiding something from me." He spoke. "Just tell me what it is."

"Remember how you said you wanted to get hitched in two weeks?" Marinette asked him.

"Well…I think we have to move it a month…or three?"

(Adrien POV)

"What do you mean three month!?" I shouted at her, did she started wedding planning without me!?

"Well, I told my parents about the two weeks and they kind of snapped in anger. Saying I can't get married in two weeks, so they already started the plans and everything. Starting with our church where we will wed."

"Why are they even doing that!?" I asked, I felt rather insulted that they would do this.

"It is traditional for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding, so why not create in the process."

"So were going the traditional route?'

"Yea!" Marinette responded. "So since we are going to get married in three months, I thought it be best if we didn't have sex till then." Marinette said, making me grin ear to ear, aww she was so cute. I cannot wait to have my fun right now.

"Oh sweet and innocent Marinette…" I started. "Your going to make me wait three months?"

"Well, to make our night special." Marinette said with a huge blush on her face.

"Aw…that's so sweet of you Marinette."

(Plagg and Tikki)

"Why does Marinette own so much pink crap!" Plagg shouted as he looks for Tikki through Marinette stuff. Just yesterday Marinette, and Tikki, moved into Adrien house. All her stuff was put in a spare room while Marinette slept with Adrien in his room. Tikki and Plagg were in that room eating away at the snacks Adrien had snuck in for them, Tikki was also finding her stuff amongst Marinette stuff.

"Pink is our favorite color!" Tikki said in glee as she finds her Barbie size sweater amongst the stuff in Marinette room. The small Kwami puts the sweater on and smiled.

"Marinette the first ever master that had made me clothes." Tikki said, making Plagg look down at his cheese.

"This is the first time you and I will be living together." Plagg said. "How long has it been since that happned?"

"1,500 year." Tikki said. "I remember that day too, that princess and that knight fell in love! Reminds me of Adrien and Marinette! Expect, the knight wasn't a secretly somewhat of a crazy person."

"Oh my gosh, I was think the same thing!" Plagg said, Tikki was going to say something funny, but was interrupted when she heard Marinette scream. And it wasn't her I SEE A ROACH scream, it was a horror scream. Tikki floats to the air before dashing through the air to find her master. She flies straight into Adrien office and gasped at what she saw before her:

"Oh my god…" Tikki whimpered, she watches in horror as Adrien licks and bits her breast while thrusting into her. Tikki was about to say something but Plagg out of nowhere and covered the pink creature mouth with his small hand. He then drags her out the room and flew her to the living room where Tikki was blushing all the way to her ears (I am not sure Tikki has ears…).

"Adrien eating Marinette! How can a man eat his wife!?" Tikki asked, making Plagg facepalm himself.

"Tikki…they were having sex." Plagg said pluntly. "Your over 5,00 years old and you never saw a couple have sex before?"

"No…" Tikki said with a huge blush on her face. "I didn't think they needed it."

"How do you think babies are born?" Plagg asked in a shocked voice.

"Uh…a stork?" Tikki asked, making Plagg face palm himself. "Hey! Were magical creatures, anything is possible!"

"Oh my god Tikki." Plagg muttered, Tikki was about to responded but she froze in fear after feeling a large amount of power go through her body. Plagg eyes widen in shock from the feeling he just felt.

"What was that?" Plagg asked.

"That feeling…" Tikki started. "That feeling felt familiar…"

(The unknown)

"Oh no…" A boy-looking teen muttered as he stares up at the sky to see red lightening coming from dark clouds. In a panic, he grabbed a box from his pocket. The box was almost the size of his head and it had writing on it. The presses a button on the side, making the box open and spit out a large beam of light. The light flies into the sky, making the dark cloud fade away into the dark blue sky. The beam of white light fades away into the sky, becoming a shooting star into the night. Once gone, The boy looks down at the box and sighs.

"That was my last charm…" He spoke as he stared down at the box. He holds the box close to his heart as he leans back against the metal pillar of the tower.

"I am so sorry…Turtles…" The boy cried as he crouches to the ground, inside the box a small piece of jewelry crack into two. Even though the dark clouds have disbursed from the sky, a small shine of lightning still appeared with in the sky.

(Back to Marinette and Adrien)

"Can we stop…" Marinette moaned with the last piece of sanity she had left in her brain. She and Adrien have been at it for nearly an hour just having sex. And shockingly Adrien hasn't breaking a sweat, but Marinette was possible about to lose her mind to this. Adrien did as his lover asked, he removes his manhood from her wet folds, he then lays next to her. The two were on Adrien bed, his silk covers stuck to her body as she moves her body to the side. Her back was hurting.

"My god…your monster." She moaned.

"But you love me." Adrien said with a smirk on his face before kissing her cheek. He wraps his left arm around her waist while his hand played with her hair. "I wonder what our kids would look like."

"Probably model material." Marinette responded. "With silky blonde hair and blue eyes."

"If we have a girl, can we name it Elizabeth?" Adrien asked with a smirk on his face.

"I was actually thinking…if we had a child, why don't we name it after your father?" She asked, making Adrien lift his body up to look her in the eyes. That was something he didn't expect to hear from her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"It's cause of your dad I wanted to be a fashion designer. I followed his fashion line since I was seven…I then started to follow his son pictures."

"Aww chugs!" Adrien said with a blush on his face.

"I think it be an honor to name our first child after him."

"Fine, but if it's a boy I want to name him Blake!" Adrien said. "His middle name can be Gabriel."

"That's ridiculous, what if our first born has blonde hair?" Marinette asked.

"Then we will dye it blonde." Adrien said with a huge smirk on his face. "And then we name our second kid Ethan."

"Why?"

"I like the name."

"No, why are we having a second kid?"

"Because I want a big family!" Adrien said. "I want five kids!" He said, making Marinette stare up at her fiancée in shock.

"I am not having five kids!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I am not, I'll take one!

"Four then."

"Two.

"Three!"

"Deal!" Marinette shouted at her soon to be husband. She moves her body a bot so that her body was underneath the covers. Adrien follows her movement before grabbing a pillow, setting it under his head. He laid there with a smile on his face.

"Uh…Adrien?" Marinette spoke.

"Yes my love?" Adrien responded. Marinette adjust her head and closed her eyes. Only to open them again, this time with blush across her cheeks.

"Uh, Adrien...something is poking me."

 ** _Kikkie: FINALLY! We are so close I am so excited! This is my first Ladybug and Cat Noir story and it will son be coming to an end! It almost brings me to tears because I thought it was a silly idea when writing it. But the FanFic community has told me something different. And for that I say thank you very much! Thank for reading and giving me support._**


	16. The end Part 1

(Narrative POV)

Three months have passed and today was the day! Marinette was in her room applying her a bright shade of pink lipstick onto her lips. She wore a white sweetheart dress that had a pink sash around her waist. The dress went to her ankles. Her hair was braided and put up to look like a small tower of braids were on the top of her head. Once she was done with the mirror, she notice that her pink friend wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Tikki?" Marinette called as she searches her room for her best friend, but couldn't find the pink Kwami anywhere. She searchs the room for Tikki for nearly an hour before coming to the conclusion that Tikki possible had left early to find a hidden spot to watch Marinette get married. But it wasn't like her to leave without telling Marinette what she was going to do.

"I wonder if I upset her…" Marinette thought before walking over to the chore with her vial and flowers. She throws the white clothe over her head and picks up her flowers in the process. She takes a deep breath into her lungs, before releasing the air out into the world.

"This is it, the day is finally here!" Marinette said as she smiled ear to ear. "I have been dreaming of this day for years, and now its here!"

The young woman walks over to the door and opens it to her smiling mother. The older woman hugs her daughter even before she could walk out of her dressing room. Hugging her close, Sabine sheds a tear of joy. When the two separated, she gives Marinette a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the hallway.

Once gone, Marinette pulls her veil over her head. Covering her head, she walks towards the two large door that were a couple of feet away from her dressing room. She takes a deep breathe before walking over to the doors. On que, she hears the a piano on the other side. The two doors in front of her slowly begin to open, reviling the image of her dreams…

(Adrien)

"Adrien…something big is coming." Plagg said, but the blonde ignored his kwami's words. Much to the floating creatures annoyance.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No." Adrien responded. "I have check ever place you asked me to see, nothing is there."

"Adrien, Tikki and I are worried! This power level is something that is beyond our own." Plagg said, but Adrien continues to comb his hair. Tikkie growled at the blonde's reaction to their words.

"Take this seriously!" Tikki shouted, only for Adrien to look at her for a second. He then goes back to doing his hair. The pink kwami shakes her hands in anger and growls.

"You know what, I am tired of talking to you! I am going to Marinette!" Tikki shouted, making Adrien look over at the two Kwami's.

"Today is my wedding day, whatever it is, it can wait!" Adrien tells the two, but the pink Kwami was shaking her head in disagreement.

"No, I am so tired of you forcing things aside just for your own self! Personally, I think Marinette shouldn't even marry you!" Tikki shouted at the blonde boy, Adrien's glared at the pink Kwami with rage.

"You better stay quite Tikki and wait…" Adrien threaten the small Kwami, but the floating creature just crossed her arms at his warning.

"I am not one of your customers Adrien!" Tikki shouted. "I am the guardian of this world, and morally you are not my master! I have two jobs in my life, protect the world and protect my master! And I think it's time I started working on the second one." Tikki shouted in anger, without a second thought, Adrien grabbed Tikki and Plagg and throws them into a glass fish like box that had holes on the side of it. Tikki eyes widen in fear at what just happened. She flies to the corner of the box and shouted:

"Adrien! You need to releases us!" Tikki shouted, but Adrien ignored her words again. "Life's could be a stack!"

"Hey…" Plagg started. "Come on man, this is not the way of the miraculous! What if Hawkmoth attacks or something?"

"Then I will get you." Adrien said. "I didn't want to do this you know."

"Trap us in this box!" Tikki shouted. "Adrien you are going made with power! Release us now!"

"I just…I am so close…" Adrien muttered under his breath. "I will free you after the ceremony." Adrien says before putting his comb down on the dresser. He then walks over to the door and leaves the room, making Tikki growl loaded in anger.

"ARGH! HE'S GOING TO MARRY MY MIRCIOULSE USER!" Tikkie shouted in anger.

"Oh Adrien…" Plagg thought to himself. Tikki was ramming her small fist into the glass and screaming:

"I WILL KILL HIM IN HIS SLEEP!"

(The Altair)

After his heated discussion with the two Kwami's, Adrien heads straight for the Altair. Standing in front of the priest, the pianist begins to play the music as Marinette slowly walks down the walkway.

"It's finally happening!" Adrien thought to himself before looking up to the blue sky. It was clear of clouds, making it the perfect day to marry the woman of his dreams under the Eifel tower. That's right, Adrien wanted to make this day extremely special, so he rented a public place for he and his bride. The people of Paris wanted to watch the couple be wed, but they couldn't because Adrien paid off almost every journalist in the city to not intervene on his special day. He would be dammed if anyone tried to take a picture of him and his bride on their day.

When Marinette was close, she hands her flowers to her maid of honor before standing right in front of her soon to be husband.

Kikkie: The next Chapter is the final one!


	17. The End Part 2

"I do." Marinette said with a smile on her face. This was…the happiest day of my life. Nothing could ruined this moment.

" _I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss your bride_." The priest told us.

I slowly raise the white vial that was covering up Marinette face, to see a beautiful creature look up at me with eyes that could melt the heart of even a monster. I slowly wrapped my hands around each side of her cheeks, gently pulling her head to me. By this kiss, she will finally be mine, my queen…for my new world.

*SLICK*

The sound of metal coursed through my ears, making me open my eyes. Her smile had disappeared and her eyes widen.

A giant black sword was poking out from her, an inch away from mine body. The blade slowly slides out of her body, causing her pain as she watches in horror. I heard the metal slicing sound again, it had left her body. She looks up to me with widen eyes filled with red tears falling down her cheeks.

"Adrien…I lo..ve…yo..u."

Those were her final words to me. I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand, but only for second…

My angel…

My queen…

My ladybug…

Falling backwards, her white-pink dress slowly turns red around her stomach. Her eyes stared into mine as they became hollow…lifeless. I couldn't move, even when her body hit the ground hard, I couldn't move, even when the area was filled with screams of horror and tears…I couldn't move…

"Marinette?" I spoke, staring at her lifeless body as it bleeds on the green grass. I leaned down to her, gently pressing my hand to lifeless lips…there was no air…there was nothing.

"Marinette…" I called to her again…hoping with all my might she would wake up.

"There's no use! Adrikins!" A voice shouted, I looked up at the woman responsible for this. I wasn't even shocked when I saw it, it was Anti-bug…no…it was Chloe!

"Chloe…" I spoke in a low voice; all she did was smirk at me. She throws her huge sword on her shoulder before looking down at Marinette lifeless body.

"I am shocked she went down so quickly! I expected more from her." Chloe said before lifting her blade from her shoulder. She then looks down at me with a huge smirk. She walks over to Marinette and removed her earrings. Only to drop them on the ground and stomp on them till they were nothing but dust practically.

"I am so sorry Adrien, but Hawkmoth told me to tell you that there is no point in keeping you alive." Chloe said, all I saw was red when I saw her. My fingers were twitching in pain and my teeth were pressing against each other so hard that I could taste my own blood. Before she could even swing her blade at me, I charged at her, grabbing her by the waist, tossing her on to the ground I began to punch her none stop. My fist refused to stop! I kept punching and punching until her nose was practically off her face. There was no point in unkuminzing her, and I wouldn't let her unkuminized.

"Adrien…" She begged me, all of her teeth were practically gone, her mouth was spitting blood and her eyes had cuts on them. "Stop…"

"No…" I muttered under my breath before swinging the last punch into her face. She turns her head to the side, lifeless. Alya and Sabine run over to Marinette lifeless body while Sabrina runs over to me and gasped. I looked up at Sabrina and saw her holding a glass box with Tikki and Plagg in it. Tikki presses her small hands to the glass box and begins to tear up.

"No…" Tikki moaned. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" She shouted as she pounds her small fist into the glass, but it didn't do anything. Sabrina gently puts the glass box to the ground and opens the top. Plagg was the first to fly out of the box, he then shouted out:

"CHLOE?! WHY IS CHLOE HERE!?" Plagg shouted at me. But I barely paid any mind to that, the only thing on my head was Marinette. And my love was gone…my heart…it hurt.

"Tikki?" Plagg asked, the pink kwami's body begins to turn into dust right before our very eyes. Plagg flies over to her and hugs her tiny body as the pink dust begins to fly right past Plagg body.

"Marinette…earrings broke…" Tikkie said before turning into dust, Plagg eyes widen as the dust flies into the breeze. I didn't think a kwami could die till now.

"My baby girl…" Sabine cried as she holds her daughter's dead body close to hers as she cries a river of tears. Alya head was down to the ground, sobbing as she prayed that Marinette soul goes to heaven. I...I couldn't breath…I didn't want to breath…I wanted nothing anymore…my life…I'll never be happy again.

"Adrien." An unknown voice spoke, I looked up and saw that boy again…what was his name…Blake I think. What was he doing here? Why didn't he run away like the other people. And why did he only wear white?

"YOU!" Plagg shouted before flying to Blake. "WHAT ARE YOU!? YOUR NOT HUMAN!"

"I'm not." Blake spoke reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pentagon box with a golden top on it. Plagg eyes widen in fear as he gasped.

"The music box." Plagg said, making the boy nods his head.

"And I need one more piece." Blake said before opening the box, reviling small holes that contained jewelry inside. In the middle of the bod was a circle shape, inside the circle was a line splitting two holes, one of the holes had an earring in it. Plagg eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

"Wait a minute! Those are **_dead_** kwami's in there!" Plagg shouted in fear. I looked over at the boy, standing up to my feet, grabbed Plagg and pushed him on top of my head.

"Plagg, you need to come into the box." Blake said, holding the box near Plagg, the cat looking Kwami gasped before flying away from the boy.

"GET THAT THINK AWAY FROM ME!" Plagg shouted, Blake tries to grab the Kwami but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Get away from him." I growled, I needed Plagg for later. There was no way Chloe father was going to live after this. Blake moves shakes my arms out of his grip and looks at me with worry.

"Adrien, you need to give me your miraculous! I need Plagg!" Blake begged, I ignored his words.

"You're not taking Plagg, I'll kill you first!" I shouted at the boy before swing my fist against his face. Making him fall to the ground hard, the boy coughs and moans as I picked up the box. It had some sort of weird writing on it. It was strange looking, Plagg on the other hand knew what it said.

"Ugh! I can't believe this kid had the music box." Plagg said as he examines the box. "I was born in this…and it can kill me."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Control the universe." Plagg said…control the universe? Control Paris…all this power in this boys hand. Now its in my hand.

"Please…"

Blake begged, I looked down at him, the boy was crying while holding the music box to his chest. I rolled my eyes at him before raising my hand.

"Claws-WAIT!" Black shouted at me, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Listen to me! Your going to make a horrible mistake that will ruin Paris!" Blake shouted. What does he mean by ruin Paris? He holds the box close to heart and begins to cry…

"Please dad…"

Dad…did he just call me dad? I stared down at the young boy in front of me, as I stared I begin to realize that he did look like someone I use to know. Someone I held close to my heart…he looked just like my _mother_.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name, it isn't Blake…its _Gabri_ … _al_ …I MEAN GABREIL!" He spoke as he rose to his feet, still holding the music box close to him. "I need Plagg."

"What did you mean when you said I will ruin Paris? What did you mean by that!?"

"You kill Hawkmoth!" Gabriel shouted. "You will spend every waking moment of your life trying to find Hawkmoth in hiding. During this time Hawkmoth creates an army of akumizned slaves. In the future, you WILL KILL Hawkmoth! And in doing so, you forever trap those akuminized! Leaving Paris…even the world trapped in an ongoing war until there is nothing left!"

"What?" I asked, am I really going to do that. But wait…

"I have a question…" I spoke. "If your my son, who is your mother?"

"Marinette…" He said.

"Your lying…Marinette is dead!" I shouted at the boy, to think I would believe such a lie.

"Its' the truth!" He shouted at me. "You take her eggs and in pregnant another woman. I know because every waking moment of my **_LIFE_** has been you talking getting revenge for my mother!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" He shouted at me. "You keep me locked away from the world, you never let outside unless its neccary…I couldn't even go to school before the war. I have never seen the tower before until now!" He shouted at me…his words…everything he said…oh god, he really is my son. I opened my mouth to ask another question but I was stopped when the blue sky turned dark and grey. The two of us looked up and saw red lighting coming from the sky.

"What the hell is happened?" I asked the boy. Gabriel walks up behind me and gasped.

"Red-lighting is here!" He shouted in fear.

"Red-lightning?" I asked, the two of us watched as a large red dust tornado was practically destroying Paris, making its way to us in the process.

"Red-lightning is from my time. He is one of Hawkmoth powerfulest soldiers. After Hawkmoth died, he took over." Gabriel said before handing the box to me. "Plan B, you fix the time line."

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "Are kidding me?"

"No!" Gabriel shouted at me. "Look, Red-Lightining is probably here to kill you. If you die then I am never born and would never come here to warn you."

"Then take Plagg and go!"

"I can't, I don't even know where to stop this horrible time." He shouted at me, the winds were becoming stronger and the ground started to shake.

"You just gave me a lecture on how you wanted to save Paris! Now your dumping responsibility on me!?" I shouted at the boy. He turns around to look at me in anger.

"Only you know when everything went to hell! Put your ring in the box and make a wish!" Gabriel shouted at me, before I could asked what he meant by that, the strong winds became stronger, lifting my body and all those around me up in the air of grey dusted winds. The winds threw me on top of a skyscapper building that wasn't going to last long. I run in front of an AC box and hid behind it. Giving me a small space of shadow that the dust could not get me. If everything Blake…I mean Gabriel said was true, then…

"What are we going to do?" Plagg asked me. "Without Marinette Ladybug's yo-yo, we can't deafet Red-lightninig."

"I know…" I muttered as I opened the box. Inside the box were broken jewelry. Plagg gently floats down to the box and stairs at it.

"In the future…I wonder what happens to me?" He asked, I didn't even want to think about it. I couldn't stop staring down at Tikki miraculous.

"I kill Hawkmoth…but in the process I lose myself… and destroy Paris." I said. I sighed as I held the box close to my eyes.

"Adrien…" Plagg spoke. "I think I know when things went to hell."

"Plagg…"

"We need to use the box."

"No." I responded, even though things were down to hell here, I still didn't trust everything Gabriel said.

"Adrien, open the box!" Plagg told.

"Plagg shut up and let me think!" I shouted at the kwami, only for Plagg to growl at me.

"No you shut-up!" Plagg shouted. "I have been with you through all this shit you decided to do after your dad died! But this is the last straw! You fucked us BOTH OVER!"

"Shut up Plagg!" I shouted at the Kwami, but that didn't make him stop. In fact, for the first time in our relationship, I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"NO!" Plagg shouted at me. "I lost Tikki! I loved her… more than you loved Marinette! "

"Plagg the only thing you love is cheese! You don't what it is to love someone!" I spoke, only for him to continue his screaming.

"YES I DO!" Plagg shouted. "I know what love is because I loved Tikki for more than 5,000! More than all the people you know combined! Just because I am not a human, it doesn't mean I DON'T KNOW LOVE!" The kwami shouted at me as tears fall down his eyes. For the first time, I felt horrible for what I did to Plagg…He and Tikki were together before Marinette and I were born. How could I say that to him? How cruel am I?

"Adrien…I know your going to hate me for saying these words. But I think we need to bring your dad back." He tells me, six months ago, I would have yelled at the cat and told him he was crazy. But now, I wanted nothing more than my father to be here.

"Your right." I told him, I put the box down on the ground and sighed. I looked up to the black kwami, the cat like kwami was staring down at the box.

"I wonder if there's a heaven or hell for Kwami's?" Plagg asked. "Well, time to see! Don't fuck this up pretty boy!" Plagg said before being absorb into my miraculous. I couldn't help but smile before I removed the ring from my finger. I take a deep breath and gently put it in the box. The box magically closes and begins to glow. Words appear on top of the box:

 _The final kwami has fallen_

 _Now the world will follow_

 _Here lies the box of Pandora_

 _The box of hope_

 _Hope shall leave this world_

 _But before it does_

 _One wish shall be granted._

"Okay…" I spoke before holding the box to my heart. As the world around me becomes darker, the light of the box shines brighter. I opened my mouth and spoke my wish:

 ** _"I wish my dad never went to Japan."_**

 **Kikkie: Please don't hate me... I was debating with myself on how to make this chapter without killing Marinette. This was originally going to be the end of the story, while having there be a message in the story (How power can lead to your destruction and all that crap) but I hate shitty endings! So the NEXT CHAPTER will be THE LAST! Please review!  
**


	18. A Happy Ending

**_Kikkie_** **:** Were finally here! The final chapter is here!

 **Adrien:** THANK GOD!

 **Marinette:** LET IT END!

 _ **Kikkie**_ : Anyway, before being rudely interrupted-

 **Adrien** : Interrupted my butt! You sent me through an emotional roller coaster!

 **Marinette** : She killed me!

 _ **Kikkie**_ *Shouted* : ENOUGH!

 ** _Adrien and Marinette_** : O.O

 ** _Kikkie_** : Thank you, anyway this is the last chapter of the fanfiction. Thank you very much for reading and supporting me!

(Narative POV)

It was a bright sunny morning in Paris, the sky was blue, everything looked the same, and Adrien had just woken up from his rest. The young man yawns and stretches his arms before hoping out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth then combed his hair before making his way to the kitchen.

* ** _THUMB-CLASH_** *

A loud sound snapped the boy out of his sleepy daze. He knew where the sound had come from, it came from his father's bathroom. Without a second thought, he runs up the stairs straight to his father's bedroom. He see's the open bathroom door, barging through the open door, he saw lying over the edge of his tub. The young blonde gasped before rushing over to his father, after wrapping his naked father's body in the bath curtains, he immedaily called his father private doctor, . It didn't take long for the doctor to get to Agreste home. Once there, he examine Gabriel head wound before injecting some sort of medicine into the old man, making the older blonde wake up in shock.

"What happen?" Gabriel asked.

"You had a panic attack." Dr. Phende said. "A major at that. When was the last time you ate?"

"I…don't remember." Gabriel said, feeling a little bit ashamed at his answer. His doctor nods his head as he opens his briefcase.

"You know, if it wasn't for Adrien, you's be dead." Dr. Phende said. "Boy whad to give you mouth to mouth because lung thought you were drowning. Most sons would just let their father die."

"Where is Adrien?" Gabriel ask, his question was answered when he heard gargling noises coming out of his bathroom. The doctor just chuckled at what just happened.

"You need rest, food, basically a vacation."

"How long?" Gabriel asked.

"I'd say…two weeks at best."

"Two weeks!? What am I suppose to do during that time!?" Gabriel asked the old man in front of him.

"GO TO HAWAII!" Adrien shouted from the bathroom. A few seconds later he walks out of the bathroom and looks at his father.

"Well, I think its time to go. I hope you listen to my advice Gabriel. A 47-year-old man shouldn't being having this kind of thing."

"Your 47?" Adrien asked in shock. "I thought you were in your 50's!?"

"Thank you Dr. Phende!" The blonde male said as he glared daggers at the old doctor in front of him.

"Okay, I will let myself out." The doctor said before leaving Gabriel bedroom. When he heard thr front door open then close, he looks over to his son. Adrien was staring down at his father.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing, just curious when you'll drop." Adrien said in annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to Japan; I can see it in your eyes." Adrien said in annoyance.

"I have important business up there."

"Oh yea, it's not like you almost died!" Adrien said, he swings his arms in the air dramatically in anger.

"Oh shut up, you don't care if I live or die. So just stop the act." Gabriel said, at that moment he saw a dark shadow over his sons eyes.

"Your right! it's not like I just dragged your unconscious naked body from your bathroom to your bed, and then gave you mouth to mouth in order to help you breathe so that you'd be alive when Dr. Phende came here! But oh no, it was JUST an act!" Adrien said before storming out of the room.

"Dick…" Adrien muttered under his breath before he was out his father's room. The old man just sighed before leaning backwards on his bed. After getting changed, he heads down to the kitchen and saw his son, fully dressed, playing on his cell. The dark shadow from earlier was still cast over Adrien eyes. Gabriel sighed before walking over to his son to say:

"I am sorry." Gabriel responded, making Adrien eyes look up from his phone screen. The little shadow his bangs were giving off sent chills up the old man's spine. "I didn't mean to say those things."

"Are you still going to Japan?" Adrien asked.

"No, I sent one of the company's representors there." Gabriel said. "I just… I was scared Adrien. Before I fell down, my life flashed before my eyes."

"Really?" Adrien asked as he sets his phone down.

"Have I ever told you about my childhood?" Gabriel asked, Adrien shakes his head no at the response. "Well, my parents weren't…my parents weren't fashion designers. In fact my mother had a horrible sense of fashion, it was so bad that I would always dress her whenever she had to go to my school."

"Were they good people?" Adrien asked.

"They were amazing. My dad was lumberjack and my mom was maid. Sadly to say their jobs were high paying jobs. We lived in a two-bedroom apartment with a horrible landlord who'd always raised the rent for no good reason. I remembered when I was kid, I use to hunt roaches around my house out of boredom." Gabriel said with a smile on his face. A kind gently smile; one that Adrien hasn't seen his father do in years. "My father would always make me these huge waffles that I could never finish. Being a lumber guy he was huge, so these waffles were practically the size of my head. But they taste amazing."

"Did they like fashion?" Adrien asked.

"No, they thought fashion was stupid at the time. So, when I told them I wanted to be a designer, they had little objection to it. But after my designs in a high school fashion show, they supported me. When I went to college they both got double work load just to keep up with the bills of my college education. I remembered their faces when they came to my first show. My dad was so confused as to what was going on, while my mother just kept shouting out THAT'S MY SON! THAT'S MY SON!" Gabriel had a small chuckle in his voice. "They were so proud of me."

"Where are they?" Adrien asked in worry, Gabriel smile slowly disappeared from his mouth.

"My dad was becoming sick; doctors believe he might have had a failing heart condition. Because of this, my father's boss dropped him, along with his health care and everything. My parents were devastated. This was around the time I had a well-paying job. So I asked them to come live with me in the city." Gabriel lips begin to tremble as tears form in his eyes. "After weeks of talking, I finally got them to agree. I waited hours that day for them to get to my apartment." Tears begins to fall down his cheeks as he remembers the day. "I waited…and waited…but they never came. I waited in the living room an entire day sitting on a couch, drawing and wondering every hour where they were. And this was before cell phones were created, so I couldn't just call them up. When the day finally ended, my uncle gave me a call. He told my parents died in a car crash."

"Car crash?" Adrien asked, getting a small feeling of Deja-vu.

"A drunk driver on the highway, can you believe it?" Gabriel asked his son. "My parents…were an hour away from living a life of luxury, only to have it taken away by some drunk. They were an hour away from my apartment…an hour away to living a life they deserve and worked for. After that, I…I just worked. I worked so I couldn't think about it. So I wanted to forget them, and in the end I did. I forgot two people who loved and practically gave their lives for me."

"Dad…"

"I never felt love like that till I met your mother. And then we had you, I thought my life would be perfect after that. Then your mother…"

"Died." Adrien muttered.

"Adrien, it's a cycle in my life for people around me to die. That's why I kept you far away. I always felt cursed Adrien, like some sort of creature hated me to be happy. And with all that is happening in Paris, with those weird attacks, its hard not to worry that you may be found died the next day."

"Is that why you always locked me away in the house?" Adrien asked, making his father nod. "Dad…if I die I die, you can't just keep us both locked up."

"Why not, your still here?" Gabriel said with a sad smile.

"Dad, one day I am going leave this house. And when that happens I want you to know in your heart that everything will be fine. Whatever curse you think you have, it doesn't exist! Because I am still here, and I will always be here for you." Adrien said.

"You think we could start over, forget that last five years?" Gabriel asked his son, Adrien smiles and nods his head.

"Sure, and I think I know how to start our new lifes!" Adrien said. "We get waffles!"

"I haven't had a waffle in two decades." Gabriel muttered to himself as he remembers his fathers home made waffles.

"Perfect! I know a great place to go!" Adrien said with a huge smile on his face, his giddy attitude made Gabriel smile as well.

(Marinette family Bakery)

"Welcome!" Marinette said as she approaches the two males. Only to gasped at who was at the table. It was a Tuesday morning, so the bakery wasn't packed like it normally is. It was a perfect time for Adrien and his father to get a meal without being assaulted by reports or fans. Marinette on the other hand could not handle the two in front of her.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. The young woman takes a deep breath before waving to Adrien.

"Good morning, my name is Marinette. How may I take your order?"

"You have waffles?" Adrien asked, making Marinette nod her head.

"We have three types, chocolate, vanilla and red velvet." Marinette said, making Adrien look at her with curiosity.

"Velvet?" The older blonde asked. "We will have those."

"Two orders of red velvet waffles, coming right up!" She said before walking away from the two blondes. As she walked, Adrien stared at her behind, it was so big and round. For a chubby girl, Marinette certainly knew how to show off her assets. Especially in grey yogo pants.

"Stop looking." Gabriel ordered his son, making the handsome model in front of him glare. Even though the older male himself could not stop staring at her shoes. They were white ankle strap four inch heels with pink rime stones on the bottom. Even though the shoe itself looked tacky, it did look like something he need for his next show.

"Party pooper." Adrien muttered under his breath. Two had a nice discussion about life while they waited for their food. It took Marinette 25 minutes to prepare their waffles and make them their drinks. Once done, she sets the beautiful red waffle down on the table with two cups of coffee. When she walked away from the two, Gabriel was the first of the two to take a bite, to his surprise, the waffle wasn't half bad.

"How is it?" Adrien asked.

"A little too sweet, but other than that it tastes delicious." Gabriel said, Marinette heard his words. In kitchen by herself, she begins to jump up and down in glee. When the two were done eating, Marinette brought them a fresh cup of coffee with their receipt. As she picks up the dirty plates, Gabriel stops to ask:

"Where did you buy your shoes?" Gabriel asked, making Marinette freeze.

"Did he just ask me where I got my shoes?" Marinette thought to herself. "Oh my god! Don't screw this up!"

"Imma-the…" Marinette responded in a low voice. She closes her eyes and looks down in shame. Gabriel looked at Marinette as if she lost her mind while Adrien just giggled at her comment. Marinette sighed and opened her eyes before responding again.

"I made them." She said. "My class wanted us to design shoes to match our design. The shoe was cancel so the teacher allowed us to keep the shoe's we made, free of charge."

"The rime stones are a nice touch!" Adrien said as he stared down at her shoes.

"Hm, designer huh?" Gabriel asked, before Marinette could respond, Adrien spoke:

"Oh my gosh, you should see all of Marinette clothes. She had sewn them all, like 90 percent of her clothes are made by her hands."

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because all the good clothes are in extremely small size." Marinette responded before gently resting her hand on her small chubby stomach.

"Lose a few pounds." Adrien said, Gabriel eyes widen at his son's comment. While Marinette glared at the boy for a few second before walking away from the two blondes. Gabriel eye twitches every time her heel hits the floor, he knew she did that on purpose. Once in the kitchen, with Gabriel's credit card, Adrien looks at his father in worry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Adrien asked.

"I am shocked she didn't slap you." Gabriel responded. "You NEVER talk to a girl about her weight."

"But I-HERE YOU GO!" Marinette responded as she gives Gabriel his receipt. Adrien body jumps a little at the reappearance of Marinette, Gabriel eyes widen at her reappearance as well.

"How the hell can you move around in heels without making a sound?" Adrien asked. "I thought big girls always made sounds when they walked?"

"Oh dear god." Gabriel moaned as he face palms himself. Adrien gasped at what he just said and looked straight at Marinette. The look on her face said one thing: **MURDER**.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to say YOUR big." Adrien started. "I mean…you're not big! You're a healthy weight for a woman your age. Who cares if your stomach is popping out a bit?"

"Stop…" Gabriel moaned in annoyance, he needed to talk to his son after this.

"I mean, some guys find that cute! Not many, but some. Plus, big girls are on the rise now in media and are considered sexy now because of the whole body positive thing. I mean fat girls are on the rise now, And I think on you it looks adorable!" Adrien said, sadly to say Marinette didn't hear the last part. She had grabbed Gabriel coffee and dumped it over Adrien head before walking away from the two, Gabriel sighed.

"I have failed as a father."

(The next day, in college)

Adrien saw Marinette in the afternoon sitting next to Alya. The two girls were sitting at a round table reading some books. Adrien and Nino make their way over to the table to say hello. Or morally for Nino to talk to Alya since he just developed a crush for the beautiful reporter.

"Hello ladies!" Nino said as he dragged a seat to the table. Both girls looked up and smiled, only for a second though when their eyes maid contact with Adrien face. Adrien felt daggers being thrown at him with their eyes.

"Hi…" Adrien said, Marinette rolled her eyes before throwing her book into her bag. When she stood up from her chair Adrien calls to her but she ignored his words. So when she walked away from the table, Adrien followed her to the bus stop. Once there, Adrien grabbed her arm to get her attention, making her turn her head to look at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Came to tell me that my calves don't match the structure of my body?"

"No!" Adrien said. "Look, I am sorry for what happened yesterday."

"You should be." Marinette said. "You know it hurts when you call a girl fat to her face!"

"I don't! I never knew!" Adrien explained. "All my life I was taught to respect all types of women. To me you looked perfectly fine."

"Then why say all those things to me?" She asked.

"Because I thought it was fine to say them. I grew up in the modeling world, people would tell me all the time I was looking a bit too big, or was looking fat. A day later they told me it was nothing to fear. In fact, some people actually wanted me to gain weight…"

"Your cute so I am going to let this slide." Marinette muttered.

"I'm cute?" He asked her, making her blush at his comment. At that very moment, her bus had arrive.

"Well, my rides here!" Marinette said, she was about to hop on the bus, but was stopped when she heard a woman screaming for:

 _ **"DAVID!"**_

(Seven months later)

Seven months have passed since the new timeline was created, and everything was going the same as always. Expect for one thing, and that was this gut rushing feeling Gabriel kept having whenever he saw Marinette. After eating at her families Bakery, Gabriel could not stop thinking about the girl and how she looked at Adrien.

"You okay?" Adrien asked the older male in front of him, Gabriel looked up from his news paper and stared at the boy. The two were back in Bakery, waiting for their breakfast. After the first time they went there, the two decided to make a tradition of it. The two would always have their breakfast their on Tuesday mornings, and every morning they were served by Marinette herself.

"I was wonder what is taking Marinette so long to finish those eggs?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe she is drawing another design?" Adrien asked, making his father stare at the boy. Since the two have been meeting up for breakfast every Tuesday, Gabriel has been learning a lot about his son. Like his favorite hobbies, foods, what he does on day to day basis. Most of the stuff Gabriel did not approve of, but he held his tongue. He didn't want to ruin this relationship he was creating with his son, but there was one thing he was curious off.

"Adrien, do you have a girlfriend?" Gabriel asked his son. Adrien looks at his father with a large blush on his face.

"No…why?" Adrien asked.

"No, just wondering with your looks how you seem to have not snatch a girl." Gabriel said, before his son could respond, Marinette comes walking up to the two table with their order in hand. She sets their plates of food in front of them.

"Enjoy!" Marinette said, she turns her body around to walk away but was stopped when Gabriel called her back. When she walked back, he demanded that she take a seat next to Adrien. Over the last seven months Gabriel has been becoming fond of Marinette. He would give her large tips, help her with her fashion designs homework when he was free or bored, and he's even taken her to a fashion show to get a firsthand experience on what the future holds for her. During this time, he also notices Marinette and his son grow closer in a more romantic way. Sadly to say, his son didn't seem to notice how he acts toward the girl. Like when she sat down next to him, Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist, he then kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes Gabriel?" Marinette asked.

"Do you think Adrien cute?" The older man asked, making the young girl's face turn redder than an apple.

"I…uh…" Marinette spoke, trying to find the words speak, but can't. After three minutes of trying to talk, Adrien cuts in and helps her.

"Dad, leave her alone." Adrien responded. "She doesn't like me."

"No!" Marinette shouted, making Adrien jump, and few other customers as well. "Adrien's a handsome, a sweet guy!"

"Oh?" Gabriel asked.

"Yea, I mean…any girl would be lucky to have him. I mean, he's smart, talented, very kind and best of all he loves Star Wars! He's like the first person who understands my feelings towards Darth Vader when I say he wasn't really bad." She said, her words alone made Adrien blush. The blonde man scratches the back of his head as he looks away from Marinette. A small smile appears on Gabriel face when he notice this.

"Thank you Marinette, that is all." He said, Marinette nodded her head before standing up from her seat. Adrien watches her walk from the table to the kitchen. The minute the door kitchen clicked, Gabriel chuckled at Adrien's behavior.

"Please tell me your going to ask her out on a date soon." Gabriel asked, making Adrien look at his father in shock.

"Wait…what?" His son asked. Gabriel folds his newpaper, he then sets it on the chair next to him. He adjust his glasses before saying:

"I think you should ask Marinette out on a date."

"Why?" Adrien asked with a huge blush on his face.

"Marinette seems like a nice girl. Talented, driven, very sweet, and is not a diva." Gabriel said. "I believe you should at least ask her out on one date.

"I mean…she's cute I guess. But I don't believe she would ever say yes to me." Adrien said. "And beside, she probably has a boyfriend." Adrien tells his dad before picking up his fork, he stick the metal into the jiggle yellow center and begins to mix it all over the white part. He did it slowly, taking his time and making sure all the yellow was covering the white. Gabriel knew his son was avoiding him at this point, so he decided to put things in order his own way. Once the two had finished their meal, Adrien quickly makes his way out the bakery and jumped into the black car. Not once looking Marinette in the eyes. Gabriel on the other hand had a deviouse idea…

"Marinette." Gabriel spoke, making the young girl look at him. "Tomorrow I am having a party. Could you possible make that pie we had last time we were here?"

"The double chocolate fudge velvet pie?" Marinette asked. "It takes a day to make."

"Which is why I demand it to be at my house tomorrow morning." Gabriel ordered the girl. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black note book that had the letters G-A written on it. Marinette watches the older male write down a couple of things on a yellow piece of paper. Once done, he rips the paper out of his note book and gives it to the girl.

"Have a good day." He tells her. Marinette nods her head before reading what was on the note.

(The next day)

"Adrien!" Gabriel called to his son, the young blonde male came walking into the living room of his house, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. It was almost eight AM in the Agreste house, and Adrien was annoyed because his father woke him up on his day off from school. "Nat and I are going to pay the Mayor a visit. I won't be back for a while."

"Yea dad…" Adrien said before yawning. He watches his father and his assistant hop into a black car, driving out of the area. Adrien walks back to his room; he gently lays on his bed and closed his eyes. Drifting back to the sanctuary of his dream, only to be interrupted when he heard a knocking sound on the door.

"Nat probably forgot her phone again." Adrien thought before standing up from his bed. He then makes his way back to the front door. Opening the front door, his heart skipped a huge beat at what he saw in front of him.

"Hi!" Marinette shouted as she holds up a pie to the young man's face. Adrien couldn't help but to smile at the woman action.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked as he steps aside from the door entrance. Marinette walks into the house with a smile on her face. As she makes her way to the kitchen, Adrien could not stop looking at her butt, her big blumpy butt. She was wearing a tight-fitting pink colored spaghetti dress that went down to her knee. On her feet were black slippers that had pink ladybug prints on them. Her hair was braided and hanged from the side. She looked breath taking today.

"I came to deliver your pie." She said with a smile on her face. "Your dad ordered a double chocolate fudge velvet pie yesterday. With no sugar, corn scratch or milk." Marinette said as she sets the pie down dinner table, along with her receipt book.

"Really dad…you're going to send her my way after I tell you my feelings." Adrien thought as he puts on a fake smile on his face.

"Sounds delicious." Adrien said, he walks over to the cake and looks down at it. As he examines the cake, Marinette couldn't stop looking at his upper exposed body. His arms were so buff that she started to think what it would be liked to be held by them. His abs looked so hard that she felt like she could jello off it. And those V-line at the top part of his paints, just the thought of what they led to made nipple harden. Oh, did I forget to mention she isn't wearing a bra? She wasn't, and Adrien notice those perky nipples poking out of her chest.

"Well, I better be on my way!" Marinette said as she turns her body around. She was about to head out the door, but stopped when Adrien grabbed her hand. She looks over her shoulder, with a small blush on her face, she turns to looks at Adrien. The young man was staring straight at her; his face was so serious she felt like melting.

"Uh…I have to go." She spoke, but Adrien ignored her words as he gently pulled her body towards his. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Marinette…I think…I might have feelings for you." He told her, he could feel her face becoming hotter at her words.

"I think…I left my receipt book on the table." She moaned as she gets out of the blonde boys grips and walks over to the table to grab her book. But Adrien stops her once again, this time with his lips. His nice warm lips pressed themselves against hers. The moment she has been waiting for YEARS was finally happening. Her heart wouldn't stop beating fast, and her legs started to feel like jello as his tongue makes its way into Marinette mouth. When they separated, a thin line of saliva hanged from their lips. Marinette face was redder than an apply, much to Adrien pleasure. He pushes her up against the table and continued his assault on her mouth. When they separated for the second time, Marinette moaned:

"Adrien…" Marinette moans as the blonde boy plants soft but moist kisses all over the left side of her neck. Sending goosebumps up her arms and chest, causing a small fire in her stomach to light up. His hand slowly reaches to the back of her dress, grabbing a hold of Marinette zipper, he pulls the metal object all the way down to the end of her dress. He then slowly removes her the upper part of her dress. He pulled the pink fabric all the way down to her stomach, freeing her big breast from their containment in the process.

He removes his lips from her neck and smiled at the sight before him, a flushed Marinette was staring back at him. Eyes big, blue and innocent that could melt anyone's heart of ice away like it was nothing. She was beautiful, possible even more than his lady.

"Dare I think it?" Adrien thought before pressing his lips to her pink perky nipples, he began to suck and bit at her nipple while his hand pinches the other. The woman underneath him begins to breathe heavily at the feeling he was giving her. Her pussy was becoming hot and moist that she could practically feel it begging for his member. Marinette bits her bottom lip in shame, trying her best not to moan at his touch. Adrien saw this and sighed. His boner was practically rising to the sky, grinding against the small dark wet stain that her panties just made. The feeling alone was driving him crazy, why on earth has he never notice this goddess before!?

"Adrien…" Marinette moaned, making Adrien look up at her. "I can't take it…please take me." She begged, Adrien's eyes widen at her words. She was heavenly!

"To hell with Ladybug! Marinette can have my heart!" Adrien thought to himself as he slowly pushes the bottom part of her dress up to her waist. He gently presses his thumb against the pink fabric that was covering her flower. He could feel how wet she was through her cotton fabric panties.

"Are you a virgin?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, I have been saving for someone special." She said in a low seductive voice. His pants were becoming tighter and tighter with everyone word that came out of his mouth. He felt like tearing off his pants and ramming it into her life an animal. But something nagged him though…

"Someone special?" Adrien asked. "Shouldn't you wait for them then?" He asked.

"I have, and he's about to take it." She spoke, at that very second, Cupid's arrow went flying right into Adrien heart. Infecting him with the love he never felt for anyone, even Ladybug herself!

"She waited for me!" Adrien thought, he bends down and kisses her soft lips one more time before removing his pants. Making it fall down to his knee's, freeing his baton, he slowly removes her pink panties. As he slides them down her legs, Marinette couldn't help but to just stare at Adrien manhood.

"So big…" She thought. "You think it will fit?" She asked, her question made him chuckle at her words. She was defiantly a virgin…for the next second. Adrien leans down to her and kisses her head as his hand pushes her legs wide apart. Gently grinding his member against her clit, coating it in her juices.

"I'll make it fit." He whispered before slowly sliding it into her virgin flower. Marinette gasped, swinging her arms around his back, she grits her teeth as he slowly slides all the way inside of her. Once fully in, he closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling.

"Adrien." Marinette moaned, Adrien looks down at her for second before kissing her lips again. He waits for her to adjust and get use to the feeling of having him inside her before he started to thrust into her wet folds. Marinette moans at the feeling, closing her eyes as her mind slowly drifts into a world of pleasure she never knew existed.

"Marinette…" He moaned while moving his hips a bit faster. Even though he did technically had sex two nights ago, this was his first time have sex. He wanted to make this moment last, but he couldn't, his member was twitching for release and both could feel it. Marinette opens her eyes and stared into Adrien's, her blue orbs were practically absorbing his green eyes, putting him in a trans.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his body down to hers. She gently places a kiss on his neck before pressing her lips to his ear to say:

"I love you Adrien."

She spoke, sending shock ways of lust through and need through his body. At that moment in time the speed of his hips went from slow and gently to fast and hard. Making Marinette see stars on the roof, her wet insides begin to tighten around his member. She could feel the veins on his cock twitch in agony, the small feeling alone made her cum. Releasing her juices, covering his cock in her wet warm juice. The feeling made him also see stars, it was so good that his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came in her.

Marinette gasped as her nails dig into Adrien back. His cum felt amazing inside her, she could feel his seeds going deep inside her, planting themselves into her womb. A feeling she couldn't put into words but one… _amazing_.

The two laid there on the kitchen counter in their afterglow, trying to regain their energy. Once Adrien had regained his, he picks Marinette up from the kitchen counter. He carries her bridal style to his bedroom, where he gently sets her body on his bed. He then lays with her and pulls the sheets over their naked body. Once under the sheets, Adrien kisses Marinette on the lips. When they separated, Marinette spoke:

"I love you Adrien." She said. "I always loved you."

"When?" Adrien asked.

"In school when you first came to class, I couldn't stop blushing." Marinette said, making Adrien chuckle. She moves her body close to his before wrapping her arms around his torso. She then closes her eyes before resting her head on his chest. "I love you Adrien, I love you so much that I was willing to die for you."

"Marinette…" He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He then look down at her funny before asking: "Die for me?" He asked, making Marinette gasp and sit up.

"Uh…I have to go!" Marinette said, but that didn't stop Adrien from grabbing her arm and pulling her down to the bed.

"Tell me! I am curios!" Adrien asked, but Marinette refuse to say a word. So the blonde had to do the only thing that came to mind, and that was tickling her.

"NO!" Marinette cried as he kisses her neck while tickling her body.

"Tell me!" He ordered her, after losing a tickle fight to the blonde, the blue haired woman sighed before saying:

"I am ladybug." She said, making Adrien smile disappeared, Marinette blushes in shame. "You see, my friend is this magically creature called a kwami that helps me transform into Ladybug." She explained, but his expression did not change.

"He probably think's I am crazy now." Marinette thought to herself as she tries to get out of the bed, but was stopped when Adrien grabbed her by her hips. Pulling her back into bed, he kissed her on the lips one more time before throwing the covers over their bodies. The excitement he was feeling right now…oh she wasn't leaving this bed for a while.

(Three years later)

"Adrien! Your dad's here!" Marinette called to her husband as she makes her way to the kitchen. Adrien, who was in his office at the time, picks up a couple of folder and stacks them on top of his cabinet before making his way to the living room of his house. As he makes his way down the stairs, he looks to his right, looking at one of the happiest days of his life. It was a picture of him and Marinette on their wedding day playing with Lightsabers. In Marinette hand was red Lightsaber while Adrien held a purple one, both smiling ear with their family and friends behind them. All Adrien could do was smile before heading down to the living room. There, Adrien was greeted by his lovely, and heavy pregnant wife, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste. She kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

"Yo man!" Nino shouted as he makes his way over to Adrien. Adrien hugs his best while Alya smiles at the two male.

"Its been a while, how's Marinette?" Nino asked his friend.

"She's good, I am so glad you two made!" Adrien said before Alya walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"We wouldn't miss the reviling of our God-Child gender." Alya said, and yes, she and Nino were married too! Now 32, she worked for the local newspaper as one of the top journalist for the Paris local news. She was becoming so popular that she had been called in for an interview in America a couple of times. Nino never became a DJ, instead he became a radio host on Paris number one favorite radio station AND a TV host judge for the next DJ artist generation.

The couple in front of Adrien were as happy as the blonde and his bluenette, who he still loved even after three years of marriage. The two lived happily in a two story apartment located on the west side of Paris. Marinette is now one of Agreste top fashion designers for her plus size clothing line. Adrien is currently working as Account Executive for an advertising company, a job he got on his own without the help of his father. Although Gabriel believes his son could be more, he respects Adrien's wishes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Gabriel asked as he watches his son walk over to him. "Why not just text us all the gender."

"Where's the fun in that?" Adrien asked his dad before making his way to the kitchen. Gabriel just smirked at his son's comment. Sabine and Tom, who were the first to come to the party, were talking amongst themselves before Gabriel walked over to them to ask:

"Do you know the gender?" Gabriel asked.

"We don't even know." Tom said. "I am insulted that my daughter went to another bakery to prepare for this."

"She was probably scared that you might tell someone the surprise." Sabine said with a smirk on her face.

"Do you think they know the gender?" Gabriel asked, Marinette, who wasn't far away, walked up to the three parents and said:

"The box is here!" Marinette said, her parents (by parents I also mean Gabriel) nod their heads and make their way to a medium size white box that stood in the middle of the room. Once a crowd was around the box, Adrien and Marinette walk over. Adrien, who was wearing a blue shirt, kneels down to the box and gently picks it up.

"Are you ready?" Adrien asked. " _My Lady_."

"Of course _kitty_." She said with a wink to her husband. She puts her hands on the top, without a second to waste, she removes the top and watches the balloon fly to the roof. As it flew, sparkles began to fall on top of the couple as everyone clapped and cheered. Adrien was smiling ear to ear before setting the box down to the ground. He then walks over to his wife and kisses her.

The balloon floats all the way to the top of the roof, there it stopped right in front of the two kwami's that were eating cookies and cupcakes that they stole from the food table.

"Oh my god!" Tikki shouted as she stared at the balloon.

"I told you!" Plagg shouted as he points to the balloon. "You owe me a week of cheese!"

"How about a kiss instead?" Tikki said, before Plagg could respond, Tikki had flown over to Plagg and kissed him. When they separated, the black kwami cat fell over with a huge blush on his face. Tikki giggles before winking and say:

" ** _That's all folks! Thank you for reading_**!" The pink Kwami said before popping the balloon that was as _pink as her_.

Kikkie: And they lived happily ever after! The end!


End file.
